Salamander: Hades
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, also known as Salamander, is dealing with supervillain after supervillain. However, he has to find some way to help his best friend believing he killed his father, stop two crime lords, and find a way to be with the girl he likes. What's more is that a new threat to Magnolia awakens. AN: Read the first story to avoid confusion
1. Scarlet Despair's Treat

Magnolia, a city as big as New York. Just like New York, crime is around every corner. However, there is one who stands tall and watches over the city. That one leaps over buildings in a blaze of glory. Literally with his fire powers and that's where he is now. Natsu Dragneel, also known as Salamander. Salamander is the hero of Magnolia taking down all the bad guys.

"Oh yeah." Natsu said as he leaped from building to building. "Nothing like a nice exercise in the morning." Natsu jumped from one building to the next. "I better pick up the pace." Natsu moved over the buildings as fast as he could and jumped down in an alleyway so he could change. Natsu changed into his regular clothes and stepped into the open streets and waited outside an apartment building and met up with Erza.

"Natsu! You made it!" Erza said.

"Yeah. Are you surprised?" Natsu questioned.

"A little. There are times when you aren't on time." Erza said. "Are you excited for tonight? The Halloween Festival is going on."

"I know. I can't wait." Natsu said.

"Natsu, hello there." Natsu looked to the door and met Erza's mother: Irene Belserion.

"Hello, ma'am." Natsu said, but kept his guard up. Every superhero has his supervillains. Natsu believed that Irene Belserion was actually his enemy: Scarlet Despair. Scarlet Despair is one of the most dangerous criminals of the city, but he couldn't let her know he was on to her.

"I was on my way to a meeting of mine." Irene said. "Would you and Erza like a ride to school?"

"No thanks, Mom." Erza said. "Natsu and I don't mind walking and we wouldn't want you to be late for your meeting."

"Very well." Irene said as her limo pulled up. "Erza, your costume for that trivial festival is upstairs. Just go up and take it when you need it."

"Thanks, Mom." Erza said as Irene got in the car and it drove off. Natsu and Erza were on their way to school and Erza turned down that offer so the two of them could talk. "So have things gotten any better at Weekly Source?"

"Not really." Natsu said. "I keep sending in pictures, but Mr. Mailer won't change his opinion about Salamander. I don't know how much longer I can work for him, but Zeref and I need the money."

"I understand, Natsu. Has to be better than how things are with me." Erza said. "My own mother treats me like I'm an employee instead of her actual daughter."

"I know things haven't been easy between the two of you with your father gone." Natsu said. "I guess we just have to hang in there and do what we need to do."

"I think we should ease up on talking about fathers." Erza said as she pointed ahead. They made to their school and saw their friend, Gray, and he looked a little depressed. "Poor Gray. He hasn't gotten over on what happened to his father." Natsu felt horrible about it himself.

'She's right.' Natsu thought. 'Gray blames Salamander for his father's death when it was really Scarlet Despair and END's doing.'

"We should talk to him when we get the chance." Erza said. She waited for Natsu to respond, but she noticed he was staring off into space. "Natsu?" She looked to see what he was staring at and could tell. In Natsu's sight was Lucy Heatfilia, his next door neighbor and someone he was crushing big on. "Natsu!" Erza shouted and snapped him out of it.

"Sorry." Natsu said.

"You and Lucy are already good friends. You should ask her out." Erza said.

"Trust me, Erza. Salamander fighting crime is probably easier than asking Lucy out." Natsu said.

"Whatever. We were talking about Gray, remember?" Erza said. "I really think one of us should go and talk to him. I've never seen him like this before and I'm getting worried."

"I know, but Gray isn't really in the mood to talk about this kind of stuff." Natsu said. "No way is he going to let it go. He just needs to see for himself that Salamander isn't to blame."

"You might not be willing to try, but I am." Erza said and went on ahead to talk to Gray.

…

Natsu

In between classes, Natsu called his brother, Zeref. They were talking about the situation with Gray and try to figure out what to do about it.

"So what do you think, bro?" Natsu asked.

"It's going to take time, Natsu." Zeref said. "Remember when Mom and Dad died a couple years ago. You and I weren't really the same for a while, but I had to keep it together for your sake."

"Yeah, but Gray was real close with his old man. How am I going to make him understand that his death wasn't my fault?" Natsu said.

"I think it might be best to just leave it alone." Zeref said. "I know he's your best friend, but Gray needs to see for himself that Salamander isn't what he thinks it is. I've got to go. I'll see you after school." Zeref ended the call with Natsu sighing in frustration.

"Hi, Natsu." Natsu closed his locker and saw Lucy standing there.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu said.

"Were you just talking about Gray?" Lucy said. "I feel so bad for him, but I refuse to believe that Salamander would actually kill his father."

"He wouldn't. Gray didn't see what happened. So he doesn't know what could have happened?" Natsu said.

"I'm sure he'll be okay with his friends helping him." Lucy said. "So are you going to the Halloween Festival? I bet it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Yeah. Of course I'm going to that." Natsu said and was met with a football hitting him in the back. Both of them turned and saw Laxus, the school jock, was the one who threw it at him with his entourage, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen, laughing at him.

"Why wear a costume, Dragneel? You look freaky enough as it is." Laxus said and laughed as they walked away with Lucy and Natsu getting annoyed by him.

"What's with Laxus? Just because he's popular doesn't mean he should act like that." Lucy said.

"I don't know what his deal is. He's been like that to me ever since we were kids." Natsu said. "Anyway, I'll see you at the festival." Natsu left Lucy and she was hoping to see him there. That's assuming Natsu can even figure out what to do.

….

Gray

School was ending and Gray got his stuff together so he could head home. He closed his locker as Erza went over to talk to him.

"Hey, Gray. Can we talk for a minute?" Erza said

"Sorry, Erza." Gray said. "I have to get home and help around the house. My mom is working a double shift and I want to give her less things to worry about. I need to help out around the house."

"Gray, you've been depressed for a while." Erza said. "You need to talk about it. I know you blame Salamander for what happened to him, but you can't hold on to it."

"He killed my dad!" Gray said. "My dad is dead because of him and you expect me to just move on from that?! Forget it. If you really want to help Erza, bring Salamander to me so I can make him hurt the way he made me hurt." Gray was on his way out and passed Natsu on his way out.

"Natsu, we really need to talk to Gray." Erza said.

"I don't know, Erza. Maybe we should just leave him alone." Natsu said, but one look she gave him made him change his mind.

…

END

Ethan Nathaniel Darringtin, also known as END, is Salamander's worst enemy. He seeks to control the city. He's had a few bad guys serve him and he desires Salamander to work for him, but since he's refusing, he desires to eliminate Salamander.

"Keep me updated on what happens." END said as he ended a call as he rode up an elevator. To everyone else, he was just a simple businessman. "People these days don't know how to take the initiative." END made it to his office and entered it.

"Hello. I hope you don't mind that I let myself in." He looked ahead and saw Scarlet Despair in his chair.

"You're in my seat." END said.

"Sorry, but you were taking a while and I needed to get comfortable." Scarlet Despair said.

"What do you want?" END questioned.

"I'm here on business." Scarlet Despair said. "I thought I should let you know that I recently came across a little drive with all the illegal deeds that you've done that could take you out of commission. Yeah. You might seem like a decent man to the outside world, but anyone who actually knows you knows better. The rest of the world will know as well."

"You're bluffing." END said.

"Maybe, but can you really take that chance?" Scarlet Despair said. End had a dagger slid out of his sleeve and was about to strike. "Ah, ah, ah. I don't have it on me, but I will tonight."

"When tonight? Where?" END said.

"You'll know." Scarlet Despair said as she called her hover disk and stepped on it. "Oh and come alone." She flew right out the window. END knew not to trust her, but he knew this be a best opportunity to eliminate her.

…

Natsu

"How does she do it?" Natsu said. Natsu changed into his costume and was jumping across buildings because of Erza. "One look and I'm off talking to Gray." Natsu stopped in his tracks when he spotted Scarlet Despair flying through the air. "Of course, she didn't say when." Natsu changed directions and went after her. "Scarlet!" He called and got her attention. "Where've you been?"

"Been looking for you." Scarlet Despair said as she turned around and tackled Natsu with the two of them flying around. "We both want END out of the way."

"For different reasons." Natsu said. "Me so I can protect the city. You so you can take over."

"Well, you should know that I managed to get a drive that will put him away." Scarlet Despair said as Natsu climbed under her board. "Great. Fork it over and I'll take both of you in."

"I don't have it on me, but I will tonight." Scarlet Despair said.

"When tonight? Where?" Natsu said.

"Déjà vu." Scarlet Despair. "Oh well. Believe me, Salamander, you'll know. Oh and heads up." Natsu didn't understand until he felt himself hit the roof of a building and she flew off.

"I think Gray will have to wait." Natsu said.

….

The Halloween Festival

Everyone was loving the Halloween Festival. Magnolia High had a little stand set and little kids were taking sweets.

"Argh! Enjoy the cookie." Mirajane said with her dressed like a pirate. Erza was dressed like a knight and was looking for Natsu and Gray. However, there was no sign of either of them.

"Hey, Erza." Erza looked and spotted Lucy dressed like a vampire. "Nice knight costume. Is everything okay?"

"I'm actually looking forward Natsu and Gray. I'm a little worried about Gray." Erza said.

"I get it. You three have been friends for a long time." Lucy said. "I'm sure they're around here somewhere. I doubt they miss this." Lucy said as she pointed to something amusing.

"Lean to the left! Lean to the right. Stand up! Stand up! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and some other jockies were dressed just like cheerleaders.

"Woo! Shake it boys!" Lucy cheered and everyone was amused by it.

…

Natsu

Natsu arrived at the festival and was on his way down. He heard his phone go off and saw it was Erza.

"Hey, Erza." Natsu said.

"Natsu! Finally! Have you talked to Gray?" Erza said.

"Not yet." Natsu said. "I didn't get the chance. Hopefully, he showed up to the festival. Where are you?" He landed on the street, but just noticed he landed right next to Erza.

"Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"Surprise!" Natsu said as he removed his mask. "What do you think?"

"Wow! For a second I thought you were the real Salamander, but that might not be the best with Gray." Erza said. Erza led Natsu to their school's stand and Natsu saw what Laxus and the others were doing. They were actually trying to do the pyramid. Laxus spotted him and laughed.

"Ha! Look. Natsu is trying to pose being Salamander. As if." Laxus said.

"Wow. Natsu, that's pretty great." Lucy said with Natsu blushing. "You look amazing in that costume."

"What?" Laxus said and his movements caused the pyramid to tumble. "He doesn't look a thing like Salamander. Salamander is much cooler. I would have dressed up as Salamander if I didn't lose a bet to Dragneel."

"Don't worry, Laxus. Lucy was right. You got the legs for your outfit." Natsu said with him laughing and Laxus getting annoyed.

"Laxus, leave him alone. The point is to have fun." Mirajane said and most people were. The fun continued as they all saw fireworks going off….scarlet fireworks with a witch's hat.

"Scarlet!" Natsu said as he knew that had to the signal.

"Natsu, we should get Gray." Erza said, but Natsu was already gone.

….

Steel Mill

The fireworks were coming from a steel mill and that's where Scarlet Despair was. END found his way there and so did Natsu.

"Hey! You got the invite too. Trap?" Natsu said.

"Trap." END said.

"I figured. Race you inside." Natsu said and the two of them head inside. Both of them saw the place was working and were keeping an eye opened for her.

"You two came! Happy Halloween to me." Scarlet Despair said through the PC.

"Where's the drive?" END said.

"I can't believe you two actually fell for that." Scarlet Despair said. They saw a carrier of hot pig iron. It was about to pour on them, but both of them moved out of the way. She had the entire place rigged with traps as the ceiling opened up and some bombs came raining down around them.

"Down!" END pushed Natsu and they both went down on a lower level to avoid the bombs.

"Wow. Thanks." Natsu said.

"Thank me by taking her down." END said.

"As if I allow that to happen." Scarlet Despair said. She had more pig iron fall around them, but the two of them kept going. END looked ahead and spotted the controls.

"That's where she is." END said.

"I got it." Natsu said as he jumped through the area to head at her, but she was going to stop him. She flipped a switch and a bunch of blades were shot at them from behind. Natsu maneuvered his body around to avoid them, but END used his own dagger and deflected each of them. Natsu smashed through the windows of the control room and found her.

"You're quite jumpy. It's only a trick and treat for Halloween." Scarlet Despair said. Natsu tackled her and they both fell out of the control room. With them out, END made his way inside and messed with the controls.

"Oops." END said and got out of there as fast as he could. The machines were going crazy and it was causing the place to fall to pieces. END made his escape while those two tear each other apart. However, the two of them flew out on Scarlet Despair's hover board.

"Why don't you just give up?!" Scarlet Despair said as he smacked him across the face and he fell on a bridge.

"Because I know who's under the mask." Natsu said.

"We all wear masks, Salamander, but which is real?" Scarlet Desapir said as she shot shocks from her fingers. "The one you wear or your actual face." She kept trying to shoot at him, but Natsu was avoiding all of her attacks. Natsu jumped off from a wall and at her, but she easily smacked him away and shot a bomb from her staff. It exploded near Natsu and it blew him into a building. "Now let's see what breaks. A wall or your bones!" She came at him, but Natsu climbed up a building and avoided her. He climbed up to the roof, but she went after him. She thought she had him, but she lost sight of him. "Run all you like Salamander. You can't hide forever!" Natus kept himself hidden as Scarlet Despair flew off. Natsu took some damage from those impacts and was glad she left.

"I know that's Miss Belserion, but how can I stop her. I don't want Erza to lose her mother because of me as well." Natsu said. How can he stop one of his greatest villains when her daughter is his closest friend?

…..

Gray

Gray didn't even go to the festival. He just stayed home as he stared out to the place from his bedroom window. Only one thing is on his mind and it's all that drives him.

"I know you're out there, Salamander." Gray said. "I swear I will kill you one day and I don't care what I have to do to do it."


	2. Brothers Help Each Other

Through Magnolia, a gang war started with END being the one who caused it. Three groups are going against each other because whoever proves to be better gets to work for END and will be paid well. One of the three gangs was called Grimoire Heart, but they aren't having much luck because of one person.

"Salamander." Ultear said. Grimoire Heart was using an abandon apartment complex as their hideout. Ultear took a newspaper and crippled it up as she tossed it away. "That mutant lizard keeps getting in our way."

"You said it." Zancrow said.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Kain asked.

"He is a slippery one. Just like the lizard he pretends to be, he slithers in victory for himself and misery for us." Rustyrose said.

"Now is not the time for poetry." Ultear said. "We need a plan to get rid of Salamander. How are we ever going to impress END if he keeps getting in the way?"

"If only we know more about Salamander like who he is. It would be that much easier." Azuma said.

"Yeah, but superheroes don't reveal that sort of thing." Zancrow said.

"Perhaps, but we need some plan. I don't know how we're going to do it, but I swear that we will make sure Salamander doesn't get in our way again." Ultear declared.

…..

Weekly Source

"Get out there and bring me photos that show Salamander for the menace he is!" Mailer shouted. Natsu handed some photos of Salamander in, but his boss is set on making himself look like a threat to the city. Natsu stepped out of the building and was annoyed.

"He really needs to take a chill pill." Natsu said.

"I'm just amazed your boss never strained his voice. I could hear him all the way down here." Natsu looked up and spotted his brother.

"Hey, bro. What are you doing here?" Natsu said.

"I just swung by and made a few extra bucks. Thought I treat my younger brother to some lunch." Zeref said.

"That sounds great. I need something to clear the headache Mailer just gave me." Natsu said and the two of them started walking.

"So what was Mailer screaming you about this time?" Zeref asked.

"The usual. He wants photos of Salamander that makes him look like he's a menace." Natsu said. "He just doesn't understand why he wears a mask. Mailer thinks that if he's a real man, he should be able to protect people regardless of people knowing who he is."

"I would do something at someone talking to my younger brother like that, but I would have to reveal your identity." Zeref said.

"I don't need my brother to fight my battles for me." Natsu said. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know, but you're still my little brother and you've been my responsibility for the past couple years." Zeref said. As the two of them were talking, Rustyrose was passing by the area as well. As he enjoyed a hot dog, he spotted Zeref and Natsu.

"Wait a minute. I know that boy." Rustyrose said as he kept his eyes on Zeref. "Yes. We kidnapped him and Salamander rescued him." Rustyrose followed the two of them. As he followed them, he had his eyes on Natsu as well. "This seems interesting." Rustyrose took out a camera and snapped a photo of them.

…

Grimoire Heart

Once Rustyrose got the photo developed, he went back to the base. He showed Ultear the photo and was explaining what he believed after seeing the two of them.

"Apparently his name is Natsu Dragneel. He's the younger brother of that boy with the black hair." Rustyrose said. "He also is the person that takes all the photos of Salamander in the news. Isn't it a little strange he can get all those photos when no one else seems to?"

"So what?" Zancrow asked.

"Doesn't the hairstyle look familiar?" Rustyrose said. "It could be possible that this man is actually Salamander himself."

"Hairstyle is not enough to prove that could be Salamander." Ultear said, but Azuma was thinking differently.

"He does appear to be the same height." Azuma said. "That is the same boy we kidnapped before. It could be possible."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Kain asked and Ultear thought about it.

"I say we test that theory." Ultear said. "If this boy is Salamander, we take him hostage. If Salamander doesn't show up, that should prove he is Salamander."

"And then?" Kain asked. When he did, Ultear gave a sinister smirk.

"We tear him to shreds." Ultear said.

….

Natsu and Zeref

The two brothers grabbed some food at a fast food restaurant and were eating outside. Given what goes on in Magnolia, it's nice when the two of them get to hang out together.

"So Mailer won't ease up on you no matter how much you try to convince him?" Zeref said.

"Not at all." Natsu said. "I'm starting to think he didn't get enough hugs from Mommy and Daddy." Both of them shared a laugh from that. "At least he's paying me good and that helps both of us."

"True." Zeref said. "Still, it's hard hearing that your own brother might be a menace."

"Come on, Zeref. I can handle myself just fine. You worry too much." Natsu said.

"Nattsu, you're still my little brother. Of course I would be concern about you out there even if I know you're going to win." Zeref said.

"You worry too much. I can handle myself just fine." Natsu said. "I'm a superhero, even if people don't think I am. You've seen for yourself." As those two were talking, neither of them knew they were being stalked like predators to the prey. However, Zeref did get an unsettling feeling.

"Natsu, do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Zeref questioned.

"That's my point. You should learn to take it easy." Natsu said, but Natsu just jinxed it as Zancrow landed on their table. Zancrow kicked Zeref out of his seat and did the same to Natsu.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but we've got business to take care of." Zancrow said. Natsu got back up and recognized him.

"Hey! You're in the gang: Grimoire Heart!" Natsu said. This was bad to him. He needed to change, but there was no place really for him to change. Azuma went to attack himself as he used some martial art skills. He jumped and kicked Natsu right in the head and knocked him out.

"Natsu!" Zeref called out. He went to help him, but Zancrow cut him off and kicked him back. Ultear came out of hiding herself and walked over to Natsu.

"So this is him? Not all that impressive so far." Ultear said.

"What are you doing to him?" Zeref said as Azuma picked him up.

"We need to borrow him for a while." Ultear said. "Let's see if this Natsu is really Salamander."

"Salamander? What are you talking about? He's not Salamander." Zeref said.

"We'll find out about that soon enough." Ultear said. "He is Salamander's personal photographer. There might be some connection between the two. Either way, we'll have Salamander. If you want your brother to be unharmed, you won't call the police and you'll stay out of this."

"I'm telling you, he's not Salamander and they don't know each other that well." Zeref said, but Ultear wasn't listening. Zancrow pulled out some smoke pellets and tossed them on the ground to create a smokescreen. Zeref raced through it to save his brother, but he was already gone with the gang.

"Natsu!" Zeref called out.

…..

Natsu

Grimoire Heart brought Natsu back to their hideout. They placed him inside a storage closet and there wasn't a way out for him with the only door locked. Natsu looked a security camera and just knew they were watching.

"Come on. Let me out of here." Natsu said. "How long are you going to keep me here? I'm telling you that I'm not Salamander and I don't have a way to contact him." Ultear was watching through the security room. If Natsu is Salamander, she isn't going to miss a moment of it.

"We have him? Now what do we do?" Azuma questioned.

"We wait." Ultear said. "Salamander is bound to show up when he hears about this. If he doesn't, we'll know that he is Salamander."

"And is that when we get to crush him?" Kain said.

"Yes, Kain." Ultear said. "We just need to be patient and wait him out. If he doesn't want to expose himself, he won't use his powers. Of course, if he wants to get out, he will have to use them. Though, I say we crush him whether or not he really is Salamander."

"Kain, you did remember to break his phone so it couldn't be tracked?" Azuma questioned, but Kain seemed a little stumped.

…..

Zeref

Kain didn't and that was good because that's what allowed Zeref to find them. Zeref snuck his way through the apartment building and was keeping his eyes open for them.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I'll get you out of there." Zeref said and went into the place. Zeref was careful not to get seen.

"Come on." Zeref ducked behind a corner. He looked past it and saw Zancrow messing with an old vending machine as he shook it around. "Come on. Give me my snack."

"Okay. Think, Zeref. Think." Zeref told himself as he tried to think of a way for him to slip past Zancrow. He noticed a trash can and thought it he could use it. Zeref grabbed the can and snuck his way over to Zancrow.

"Give me what I want." Zancrow said. Zeref slammed the trash can on him. Zancrow didn't know what was going on. Zeref held him still and banged on the can like a drum. Zeref kicked him down and all that banging messed with his head and he was knocked down.

"I guess more than one Dragneel can be a hero." Zeref said and went further inside.

…..

Ultear

Ultear heard all the commotion that went on between Zeref and Zancrow. Ultear was suspicious, but she wasn't taking her eyes off of Natsu.

"Go see what that was." Ultear said and Rustyrose did.

…

Zeref

Zeref made his way through the apartment to try and find his brother. He heard someone coming and hid himself. Rustyrose came out and was looking for Zancrow. Zeref looked around to see what else he could do and soon found a cart.

"Zancrow, where are you?" Rustyrose said as he looked around. Rustyrose heard something. He turned around and saw a cart heading right for him. Rusty got hit by it and it wheeled over to a set of stairs with Rustyrose going down.

"No wonder Natsu enjoys this. Beating bad guys is fun and it's not hard to outsmart them." Zeref said and kept going. Zeref was able to find his way to the security room and made sure not to be spotted. He looked to the screens and saw where they're keeping Natsu. 'There's Natsu, but I need to make sure they don't notice anything.' Zeref look to the main controls for the security and headed over to them and was careful not to be seen. Zeref looked around and messed with the wires and make sure not to ruin things. They did lose the picture for a moment.

"Dumb piece of junk." Ultear said as she got up and banged on it to try and get the picture back. Zeref acted quickly and got the picture back. Once he was satisfied with what he did, he hurried out there and to where Natsu was being held.

….

Natsu

"There's got to be a way out of here without blowing my secret identity." Natsu whispered so they wouldn't hear him. Natsu was starting to lose hope, but he heard the door unlocked and open to see his brother. "Zeref?!"

"Looks like the superhero could use some help." Zeref said.

"Hold on. The security camera…" Natsu looked to it worried what would happen.

"Don't worry. I messed with the security system. They're actually watching a continuous loop." Zeref said.

"Really? That means I can change without them watching like peeping toms." Natsu said as he took his clothes off with his costume underneath.

…

Ultear

Ultear kept her eyes on the screen and never suspected a thing. She was starting to get a little annoyed herself, but nothing was going on. Azuma and Kain kept watching too, but Kain felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Kain asked as he turned around, but was met with a punch right to the face and it knocked him right out.

"What?!" Azuma and Ultear turned around and was faced with Salamander.

"I heard you got a good buddy of mine." Natsu said. Ultear turned to the monitor and believed Natsu was still in there.

"It looks like Rustyrose was wrong." Ultear said.

"It doesn't matter like you said." Azuma said as he tossed a punch, but Natsu caught it tossed him over his shoulder. Azuma go back up, but Natsu kicked him right into the wall and kicked him in the head to knock him out. Natsu turned to Ultear, but saw she had a sword-like blade and swung it at him. Natsu ducked down and flipped back a few feet.

"Has anyone told you that you have issues?" Natsu said.

"Here's how I cope with it." Ultear said as she charged at him and swung her blade at him, but Natsu was doing his best to stay out of her reach. Natsu jumped and stuck to the ceiling and tried to kick her, but Ultear blocked him. She jumped and kicked him right in the gut and knocked him down.

"You get a kick out of this, don't you?" Natsu asked.

"More than you know." Ultear said as she was about to finish him, but she felt something hit her in the back of her head. Natsu used the distraction to grab her and turn on his back to throw her right out a window.

"Nice throw." Natsu said as he got up to see Zeref.

"Even trash can be useful, even if it's just the lid." Zeref said.

"Speaking of trash. Looks like she landed right where she belonged." Natsu said as he stared out the window he through her out of. Both of them looked and saw Ultear landed right in a dumpster. "Thanks for coming to help."

"Of course. I told you that you might be a superhero, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't worry about you." Zeref said. "We're brothers, Natsu. No matter what, we've got each other."

"Yeah." Natsu said. Natsu is going to face a lot of obstacles, but at least he knows he has his brother to help him out when he needs it.


	3. Vampiric Chance

AN: I wanted to take part in Nalu Week, but with some major stories I've been working, it doesn't look like it. So I'll try and put two prompts in the next couple chapters.

It's another quiet night in Magnolia and that's pretty rare. Much like New York, lights are still shining and people are still out and about. Which is the perfect time….for a little life reaping. Down at a university, a security guard was taking his hourly patrol.

"All clear around here like usual." The guard said as he continued to search around, but he failed to notice something. Above the buildings, something was flying in the air. It lunged down and came at the guard. Just like that, everything went silent and all that was left was the guard's flashlight.

…

The Dragneels

"Natsu, time for some breakfast!" Zeref called out with Natsu still in bed. Natsu felt like he was dead waking up after beating up more bad guys. Natsu felt like a zombie coming out bed and came down with Zeref having some breakfast out.

"Thanks, bro." Natsu said as he helped himself. Zeref looked over the paper and was interested in a story.

"Listen to this, reports of people have disappeared and it's all been around Magnolia University." Zeref said.

"That's where Mavis goes to school, right?" Natsu said.

"Yes. I'm a little worried about her." Zeref said. "I'm going to stop by and see how she's doing."

"You're lucky to have a nice girl like her, Zeref." Natsu said. "You two have been going strong for over a year."

"Just about." Zeref said as he worked on the dishes. As Zeref looked out the window, he spotted Lucy in her backyard and was doing some stretching. "Natsu, you could be like that with Lucy. You just need to take the chance."

"You don't think I would take the chance?" Natsu said. "I so would take the chance."

"So why haven't you? Afraid?" Zeref said acting a little snarky.

"No." Natsu said. Terrified seems to better fit how he feels. He might take on some psychos, but when it comes to asking her out, that's a different story.

"Prove it. Ask her out before she takes off for her morning jog." Zeref said and it felt like a dare.

"Okay." Natsu said as he got up and headed for the door. Natsu walked right over to Lucy's house just as she was about to head off.

"Morning, Natsu. What's up?" Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu said. "I…I was wondering….if maybe you would….like to…."

"Like to what? Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"If you would like to join me for dinner tonight." Natsu said.

"You mean like a date?" Lucy said, but Natsu wasn't really sure how to answer that. "Okay."

"Really?!" Natsu said.

"Yeah. It could be fun. I'll see you tonight. How about that nice Italian Restaurant called Mi Piace. It literally means I like it." Lucy said. Natsu shook his head with excitement. "Great. I'll see you there tonight." Lucy took off with the jog and Natsu danced around for his big chance with Lucy has come. Zeref was real happy for his brother. Natsu continued to dance around until he heard his phone go off.

"Hello?" Natsu said as he answered it.

"Dragneel, its Mailer. I need you to get down here pronto. I've got a job for you." Mailer said.

…

Weekly Source

Natsu answered his boss' call and head on over. Natsu went right for his office for this strange assignment. What a strange assignment it was.

"You want me to get a picture of a vampire?" Natsu questioned.

"That's right." Mailer said. "I know it might sound crazy, but people are saying they actually saw a vampire around Magnolia University. People are saying that vampire is the reason for some of these disappearances."

"Mailer, come on. This has to be someone's idea of a prank." Natsu said. "Vampire's aren't real. Someone is just saying this to get attention or something."

"I know, but we reporters take chances." Mailer said. "You should be happy. You can take a picture of another freak rather than Salamander. Aren't you use to taking picture of freaks?" That wasn't making Natsu feel any better.

"How am I even suppose to get a photo? I thought vampires can't show on film." Natsu said.

"I don't know. I'm not the photographer. That's for you to figure out." Mailer said. This was one assignment Natsu wasn't looking all that forward to.

…

Magnolia University

Natsu headed over to the university since that's where people say the disappearances occur and where the vampire has been spotted around. Natsu changed into his Salamander costume and was keeping his eyes opened for anything.

"This is stupid." Natsu said as he looked around. "How am I suppose to find a vampire? I may fought a bunch of unbelievable things, but there's no way there is an actual vampire." Natsu wasn't seeing anything. When he looked down, he spotted Mavis and Zeref together. "There's Mavis. She's a smart girl. She'll know if there's a vampire around here or not." Zeref and Mavis were talking for Zeref was concerned about her safety with all the disappearances going on.

"Zeref, you worry too much. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Mavis said.

"I know, but I don't want to take the chance of anything happening to you." Zeref said as he grabbed her hands.

"I appreciate how much you care." Mavis said. "As long as I know you're there when I need it, I know when I'll be fine." The two of them were having a nice moment until it was ruined by Salamander landing near them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to do it." Natsu said.

"Salamander?! What are you doing here?" Mavis said.

"I was wondering if you have seen anything suspicious going on here lately." Natsu said. "I heard this crazy rumor that there was a vampire around the university."

"A vampire?" Zeref questioned.

"I've heard people talk about that, but there hasn't been any real evidence." Mavis said.

"I thought so. This is obviously someone's idea of a prank." Natsu said.

"Hang on. A lot of strange things have happened before in this city." Zeref said. "Even if it isn't a real vampire, there might be some link to it and the disappearances that have been happening."

"Sounds like I might have to stick around all day." Natsu said.

"If you need any help, I'll be around." Mavis said and walked back in the building and left the two brothers to talk.

"Next time, give some sort of warning when you jump out like that." Zeref said. "What's all this talk about a vampire anyway?"

"It's my boss." Natsu said. "He wanted me to get a picture of this vampire that is suppose to be around here. How? I have no idea."

"Well, you might as well do something else to keep yourself busy." Zeref said. "If there is a vampire around here, it won't come out until the sun is away. However, it is suppose to get cloudy early in the evening. So if the sun gets blocked out, it might come out earlier."

"Great. As if school isn't bad enough during the day." Natsu said.

…

Later

Natsu stayed close to the university. The sun was going down, but there was still no sign of this vampire. Clouds were rolling in and the sun was close to being covered. Natsu met up with Zeref and Mavis who stayed behind to help him.

"Any sign of anything?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing." Zeref said.

"Let's not have our guards down." Mavis said. "I looked over the reports. All the attacks were random, but most of them happened around here. I'm about seventy-eight percent sure that it will happen."

"Not complete? Well, I'm not sticking around without certainty." Natsu said and was about to leave with the clouds covering the sun. "I can make my date as well." He whispered and was about to leave. Mavis wasn't so sure, but she noticed something moving above them.

"Above you!" Mavis called out. Natsu stopped and looked around, but he saw someone come at him and tackled him down. Natsu kicked the man back and was getting ready to fight.

"No way!" Natsu said as he saw an actual vampire. This vampire had slick dark purple hair with a mustache. He was well dressed and wore a black cape with pointy ears and had fangs. "An actual vampire!"

"I…must…feed!" The vampire cried.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mavis questioned as she seems to know him.

"Get somewhere safe." Natsu said. Zeref grabbed her arm and both of them started running. "Sorry, but college students are off the menu." The vampire leaped at him, but Natsu jumped and slammed flaming feet against him and used him like a springboard. "That doesn't' mean I'm on the menu."

"Must…feed!" The vampire said and flew into the air.

"Hold that pose." Natsu said as he pulled out his camera. "Let's see if vampires really can show up on film." The vampire flew at him, but Natsu ducked out of the way. "Hey! Watch the camera! I need this thing." The vampire came back around and tried to take attack him. Natsu snapped a photo. The flash from the camera bothered him. That gave Natsu an idea. "Smile pretty." Natsu ran around him and used the flash from his camera to stop the vampire. The vampire reacted harshly and whacked Natsu with his arm and knocked him back.

"I can't hold back anymore. I must feed." The vampire said and was ready to devour Natsu. That was when the sun's last few rays emerged out of the clouds and they were weakening the vampire.

"Now's my chance." Natsu said as he put the camera away and had some flames form around his fist and he pounded the vampire around. Natsu gave the vampire one good hit and it knocked him into the shadows of a building with him hitting his head against the wall. "Maybe I have a career as a vampire slayer." Natsu was ready to bring the vampire down.

"Wait!" Mavis called out as she ran out.

"What are you doing?" Natsu questioned.

"Don't hurt him anymore." Mavis said. "Bring him inside, please." Natsu didn't understand, but he trusted Mavis.

…

Science Lab

Natsu and Zeref brought the vampire on a gurney into a science lab. Mavis looked over him as she studied the vampire.

"I get the whole science research, but we should really call the police on this guy or something." Natsu said.

"We can't do that." Mavis said. "I actually know this man." That was a surprise to both the boys.

"You do?" Zeref questioned.

"Yes. Professor Hyberion. He actually works here." Mavis said. "I don't understand how this could have happened to him." They heard groaning and saw he was waking up. "Professor Hyberion? Do you recognize me?"

"Ma….Mavis?" Hyberion said as he sat up. He looked around and saw he was in a lab with Salamander in the area.

"You're okay." Mavis said.

"Oh my!" Hyberion said. "I've done something horrible, haven't I? Salamander, I am so sorry for any harm I may have caused. I couldn't control myself."

"It's okay. We'll help you." Mavis said.

"Could you tell us how this happened to you?" Zeref asked.

"Yes. It all started a few days ago." Hyberion said. "I was doing some research that involved the DNA of a vampire bat."

"Wait. An actual vampire?!" Natsu said.

"No. A vampire bat is actually a type of bat that actually drinks blood, but that's usually out of cows and cattle." Zeref said.

"Yes, but there was an accident. I must have made a miscalculation or something and I've turned into this. The bat's DNA merged with my own." Hyberion said. "Salamander, Mavis, I am so sorry for any trouble I might have caused. I tried to resist the hunger for blood, but it was too strong."

"It's okay. We'll help you find a cure." Mavis said.

"Professor Hyberion, you also have to tell us what you did with all the people that have disappeared." Natsu said.

"What? No. That wasn't me." Hyberion said. "There was one more with me at the accident. My daughter: Shira. She's fully given in to the vampire she's become."

"Your daughter?!" Natsu said.

"She must be the one behind the disappearances." Zeref said. "Salamander, Mavis and I will try to find a cure. You go out and try find his daughter."

"Right. We wouldn't want Magnolia to go batty." Natsu said as he was on his way out, but he spotted a clock on the wall and saw how late it got. "Wait. Is that the right time? Oh man! Lucy!"

…

Lucy

Lucy was at the restaurant and waited outside for Natsu like they planned. Natsu was a no show and Lucy was not happy about that.

"Natsu Dragneel, how dare you stand me up." Lucy said. Lucy was so mad that he actually did that to her, but he didn't noticed that there was a shadowy figure above her and it struck. Natsu lost his chance with Lucy and now it seems like he's lost Lucy herself.


	4. Vampiric Lost

The vampire conspiracy went from bad to worse. At first, Professor Hyberion was transformed into a vampire by accident, but he wasn't the one behind the disappearances. His daughter was transformed as well and she's more dangerous than he is. When Natsu was told about this, he headed out to the city to find her while his brother and Mavis work on a cure.

"I can't believe I'm jumping across buildings to find a vampire in the middle of the night and I'm missing my date because of this." Natsu said as he talked on the phone with Zeref.

"Salamander, try and focus." Zeref said. "You need to find Hyberion's daughter before she does any harm as well as find all the missing people. She's probably framing her father since some of the disappearances happened around the university."

"Or he could just be lying and covering his tracks?" Natsu said.

"No. Mavis trusts him and we should trust her." Zeref said.

"How am I even suppose to find her? I don't even know what she looks like." Natsu said as he looked up and that actually helped. He saw someone flying in the sky and it looked female human. "Scratch that. I have to call you back. Just find that cure fast." Natsu ended the call and started moving. The girl landed down on the roof with Natsu landing right behind her.

"I take it you shall be my next victim?" The woman said.

"Are you Shira Hyberion? Your daddy is looking for you." Natsu said. The lady turned to him. She wore a strapless whine red dress which was backless and had slits on the side. She wore fishnet leggings in her bare feet and fishnet material on her arms. Her skin was pale with red lips and black hair all of it held up on the back of her head.

"That is my name, but only because I haven't found one that goes with my rebirth." Shira said. "I really owe it to my father for making me this way. I never knew how good it felt to be among the living dead. You feel like you can never die."

"Lady, you obviously went batty." Natsu said. "Your father is working on a cure and you're in the need of some medication."

"As if I'm really going to turn mortal again." Shira said. "I've fully submitted to being a vampire and I actually like it."

"So you want to do this the hard way? Fine with me." Natsu said and leaped at her, but she vanished. Natsu landed down and Shira reappeared with her kicking him right in the chest and he was knocked back by it. Natsu didn't get how she do that. Suddenly, she reappeared in front of him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Perhaps you would like a sample of what it's like." Shira said and showed her fangs. Natsu ignited some flames around his hand. Shira got spooked and tossed him away. Natsu went over the building, but he was able to stick to it. Natsu climbed up and was perplexed.

"What the heck?!" Natsu said. "I just took on your father. He didn't move like that. What is the deal with that speed?"

"A vampire's powers emerge when the sun goes down." Shira said.

"But you've only been a vampire for like a few days. You weren't even transformed in the traditional sense." Natsu said.

"Perhaps, but I like what I got." Shira said. "Let me show you what I've accomplished. Come to me, children!" She raised her arms and unleashed some sort of shrieking sound.

"I think you need singing lessons." Natsu said as he tried to back out that irritating sound. Natsu did hear some other sound and saw two other vampires appear on the roof. "More?! I thought there was only two. Hyberion said that you and he were the only ones at the accident."

"We were. They were just ordinary mortals until I purified them into a superior being." Shira said. Natsu didn't understand that, but it soon came to him.

"You didn't just make people disappear. You turned them into actual vampires!" Natsu said.

"That's correct and you shall join as well." Shira said. Her two vampires attacked him. One leaped at him, but Natsu tossed him away. The other tackled Natsu and had him pinned down. He tried to sink his fangs into his neck, but Natsu was doing his best to hold him back. "Enjoy yourselves my children." Shira said as she began to fly away.

"No!" Natsu said and shoved the vampire off. Natsu ran towards the edge of the building and saw Shira fly off. He wanted to go after her, but there was something else he had to take care of. One of the vampires leaped at him, but Natsu turned around and socked him right in the face. Natsu punched him in the gut and knocked him right across the face. The other one tried attacking him, but Natsu flipped and kicked him right under the chin. Natsu pounded him around a few times and gave him a powerful kick to knock him down. "That wasn't so bad." Natsu heard his phone go off and saw it was his brother. "Yeah?"

"I'm just calling to check." Zeref said. "You ended the call on me. Did you find her?"

"I did and it's worse than we thought. She's turning people into actual vampires." Natsu said. "I just fought two of them off."

"Oh no." Zeref said.

"However, it looks like they're not as tough and they appear to be mindless." Natsu said.

"Looks like we're going to have to get a cure for everyone." Zeref said.

"Yeah. So you better stop wasting time with some calls. I'm heading after Shira." Natsu said. "I'll let you know if I learn about anything new." Natsu said. He ended the call and was heading out, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was going to find.

….

Shira

Shira retreated to an abandon building. She wasn't alone in there. She had her other "children", people that she's turned into vampires. All of them were at her service.

"Yes, my children." Shira said. "Our time among the mortals comes closer and closer with each one we transform. It won't be long until our kind rules over this entire city." All her new slaves cheered for that. As for Natsu, he was able to follow her to her building. He snuck through and stared at them through some openings in the building.

"What is it with bad guys hanging out in abandoned warehouses or any building?" Natsu said. "This isn't looking good. It looks like she's building a vampire army. With those vampire powers, it might not be long before she gets to the entire city."

"Before we move on and bring more of us to this, we have our newest member of our little family to welcome." Shira said and gestured to someone else she has recruited. Natsu was quite shocked to see it was Lucy.

"No!" Natsu said. Lucy was unconscious and laying on a cloth table. She also had a bite mark right on her neck.

"The poor soul waited for a young man and he never showed." Shira said.

"No. It's my fault?" Natsu said.

"She'll be free from all the troubles she's ever had." Shira said. "Just another member of our ever growing family."

"Not if I can help it!" Natsu called out. He dived right in with fire forming around his hands and feet. He jumped right into the crowd of vampires and knocked each one of them down with each one of them getting knocked out.

"Salamander? So you survived." Shira said.

"Shira, I'm warning you." Natsu said. "Get away from that girl right now. She's not becoming one of you."

"You don't need to worry about her." Shira said. "You will be joining all of us as well. Awaken my new child." Natsu turned to Lucy and saw her waking up. Lucy bared her teeth and showed she grew fangs.

"No!" Natsu said.

"I'm afraid so." Shira said. "This young girl is now one of us. Go ahead, my pretty. How about you show this fool here what he's missing out on." Lucy flew right at Natsu and Natsu didn't have the chance to fight against her. Lucy tackled him and pinned him against the wall.

"Lucy, stop it. She's got you under some sort of trance." Natsu said as he tried to keep her from biting him. Lucy just kept hissing as she tried to bite him.

"That's it. One taste of his blood and you'll be a full vampire and we will have a new offspring." Shira said. Natsu couldn't bring himself to actually fight Lucy, but he knew Shira was the key. Natsu shoved her off and went right for Shira.

"Maybe if I take you down, she'll go back to normal." Natsu said.

"She won't allow you to hurt her mother." Shira said. Lucy jumped between them and smacked Natsu back with him sliding against the floor.

"Come on, Lucy. I know the real you is still in there. You've got to fight her." Natsu said.

"How curious. You seem to know this girl." Shira said.

"That's really none of your business." Natsu said.

"Still, if you know her, perhaps you should just submit. Every newborn must feed and be nourished." Shira said. Lucy went at Natsu again, but Natsu held out his arms to keep her from biting him.

"I wanted us to get a little frisky, but not like this." Natsu said. Natsu used his legs to push her back. Natsu flipped back to keep some distance between them. "Think. There's got to be some way to get past Lucy without hurting her." Lucy came at him again, but Natsu jumped right over her and went right for Shira again. Natsu flipped with some fire around his leg and swung it at Shira, but Shira used her incredible speed to dodge his attack. Shira reappeared behind him and grabbed him by the arm with her tossing him into a wall.

"You are outmatched." Shira said. "We vampires are immortal. We are superior to you humans, even if there are those like you with powers."

"Don't you vampires have like a dozen weaknesses?" Natsu said.

"In the face of your doom, all you can do is joke?" Shira said.

"I joke. I'm like Spider-Man in that way." Natsu said. "Helps me a little to do….this!" Natsu leaped at her, but she stepped out of the way and kicked right in the back. Lucy came at Natsu to bit him again, but Natsu grabbed her arm and tossed her out of the way. Natsu kept trying to attack on Shira as he kept trying to throw a flaming fist at her, but Shira used her vampire speed to avoid each of her attacks.

"It's amusing that you keep trying to fight." Shira said with a giggle. "It's all really pointless in the end." She grabbed him by his neck and flew to the wall with her bashing Natsu right against it. Shira tossed Natsu across the room and smashed him against the wall. Natsu tried to get back up. "You might as well surrender. Look around." The other vampires have recovered and were awaiting her orders. "You are outnumbered and clearly outmatched. You cannot win so why even bother trying?" He knew he couldn't give up with Lucy's life, as well as so many others, on the line or else he could lose her, and all of them, to a vampire. Natsu was going to get up and continue fighting, but he saw there was a hole in the wall and he saw light coming through on the other end. "Ready to face your current life's end and be born anew."

"Not quite. I think it's time that you saw the light." Natsu said. Natsu focused all his strength and smashed it right through the wall with an intense light shining through. Shira got caught in it and tried to stay out of its way, but Natsu smashed through the wall. More of the light was coming out and it was weakening Shira and her other slaves.

"What is this light?" Shira said as she tried her best to resist the light.

"You're wake up call. You're no vampire." Natsu said. Shira tried to see through the light only to see Natsu come at her and drove his knee against her and knocked her right out. The other vampires couldn't handle the light and were passing out. "We're good." The light shut off with Zeref and Mavis coming in.

"Hopefully, the university won't mind that we borrowed their greenhouse's artificial sunlight lamp." Zeref said.

"I can't believe this!" Mavis said as she was horrified as to what happened to so many people.

"Can they all be cured?" Natsu asked.

"I believe so." Zeref said.

"Luckily, we came prepared." Hyberion said as he entered the room and he looked human again.

"Hyberion? You're normal? You were able to find a cure?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, obviously." Hyberion said as he set down a case and opened it to show vials of the antidote. "We were able to thanks to some my research. If it worked on me, it should work on all of them." He took out a vial and held up his daughter. He poured it down her throat and she took it. They could see her vampire features fading away and she regain consciousness.

"Papa?" Shira asked.

"I'm here. You're safe now." Hyberion said. Shira was glad to hear that as she passed out again. Seeing the cure work, Natsu grabbed one himself and ran over to Lucy. He held her up and had her drink it as well. He saw her vampire features fade away as well as her bite healing. Natsu was glad that he didn't lose her. With help from everyone, all those who were bitten were cured.

"That's the last of them." Zeref said.

"We should probably make sure they all get home. I'll alert the authorities." Hyberion said.

"Good idea." Natsu said as he lifted Lucy into her arms. "I'll get this young girl home and help out with some of the rest." Not hearing any arguments, Natsu took Lucy and made sure she would get home.

…

The Next Day

"Everyone's back to normal and no one seems to really remember anything." Zeref said as he and Natsu talked by their front door. "What did you do about your photos?"

"I told Mailer that it was just a prank like I thought." Natsu said. "I didn't want the professor to have his life ruined because of some accident."

"So it looks like everything's back to normal….as normal as things get around here." Zeref said. Natsu thought so too as he saw Lucy walk by. Natsu waved to her.

"Hm." Lucy closed her eyes and held her head up as she gave Natsu the cold shoulder.

"Oh man." Natsu said as he remembered he stood her up. Natsu might have saved Lucy from being a vampire, but he probably blew a big chance with her.


	5. Return of Queen Lizard

Natsu was fast asleep in his bed with it being early in the morning. Another long day has come and gone for Natsu and Salamander. Natsu slept well, but his sleep was disturbed when he felt something drip on his face. Natsu was confused by what landed on him. Natsu was waking up and felt what was on him.

"What the heck? What is this stuff?" Natsu questioned. He was confused until he looked up and saw a humanoid lizard hanging on his ceiling. It came down on him, but Natsu rolled out of his bed just as it landed down. "Hey! That's my bed!" The lizard slashed at Natsu, but Natsu ducked down and gave it a strong uppercut and knocked it off his bed.

"Grragh!" The lizard got back up and was ready for a fight.

"Wait. I recognize that thing." Natsu said. "It belonged to that looney toon: Daphne. She sent those things on a couple teachers and Mavis because she wanted to prove a point in a crazy way. Why is this thing here?" The lizard leaped at Natsu, but Natsu fell on his back and kicked it back. Natsu moved out of his room with it following him.

"Grraggh!" The lizard tried slashing at him again, but Natsu used his powers to hang on the ceiling. Natsu swung his legs down and had the lizard hit the wall. Natsu acted fast and got the lizard in a headlock with one arm. He had some fire form around his fist. He bashed it against the stomach of the lizard until it broke through and pulled out some wires since the lizard was a type of robot. The lizard lost its power and dropped to the floor.

"Why was this thing here?" Natsu wondered until a bad thought occurred to him. "Zeref!" Natsu worried something might have happened to his brother as he ran to his room. "Zeref, are you okay?!" Natsu opened the door, but saw his room was a wreck with the window smashed open. "How did I sleep through whatever happened here? Zeref!"

…

Magnolia

As soon as Natsu realized his brother was missing, he changed into his costume and started his search for him. He jumped across buildings, but the problem was that he didn't know where to look.

"I don't get it. Who took Zeref?" Natsu said. "Was it that Daphne? Her lizard was in our house, but why would she take Zeref in the first place?" Natsu searched through the city, but he has no idea where to even look. "I'm searching for a needle in a haystack. Where could that girl be?" Natsu looked around until he spotted someone who could help him. Jellal Fernandez, son of the police chief, and a good friend of his. Natsu jumped down behind him. "Hey!" He said as he grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hiya!" Jellal grabbed his arm and flipped Natsu over his shoulder, but Natsu was able to land on his feet. Jellal was surprised to see who it was.

"Salamander!" Jellal said. "Sorry. I'm not really someone you should sneak up on. Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yeah." Natsu said. "Honestly, it's your father I might need as well. Someone has been kidnapped. I can't search the entire city and I'm not really sure where to begin."

I see. Who is the missing person?" Jellal questioned.

"Zeref Dragneel." Natsu said.

"Zeref?!" Jellal said. "He's the older brother of a good friend of mine. What about his younger brother? Is he okay?"

"Uh…yeah. Zeref is the only one missing as far as I know." Natsu said. "I also have a clue as to who is behind the kidnapping. A mad scientist named Daphne. That crazy lizard lady. I fought one of her crazy lizard robots."

"Yeah. I heard about her." Jellal said as he reached for his phone. "I'll let my father know." As Jellal made the call, Natsu had a thought occur to him.

"I better check on Mavis. Maybe she knows something." Natsu said. "She could also be a target like last time."

….

Zeref

Zeref was beginning to regain consciousness. When he did, he could feel his arms were restricted and his feet were off the ground.

"What? What's going on?" Zeref asked.

"You're awake. Yes. Yes. Yes." Zeref was able to see straight and he was met with Daphne.

"You!" Zeref said. "I remember you. You are that psycho scientist that kidnapped Mavis and a couple teachers. Daphne was your name."

"That's right and I'm so glad that you remember me." Daphne said.

"What's going on? What do you want from me?" Zeref asked.

"There's only one thing I've got on my mind and that's payback." Daphne said. "You helped out Salamander and ruined all my plans for some revenge."

"You're still going on that?" Zeref said. "You should know that it's not going to get you anywhere."

"Speak for yourself." Daphne said. "You and Salamander got in my way last time, but not this time. You don't know what I've been through. My whole life people have laughed at me. Science became my passion and I was skilled at it, but my teachers looked down upon my studies. Also, that Mavis came around and she shows that she's better than me in my passion. I'm not going to allow that to stand anymore."

"So all of this just to prove some point?" Zeref said. "You're pitiful. I still don't see why I'm even here."

"It's simple. I don't know how you did it last time, but I'm going to make sure you or Salamander or anyone gets in the way this time." Daphne said. "Yes. Yes. Yes. This time, things are going to go my way!"

…..

Mavis

Mavis was in the library of her university and was in the middle of doing some of her work. Natsu knew just where to find her.

"Mavis is the only person I know that would spend a Saturday studying." Natsu said as he climbed in through a skylight. Natsu dived down and landed near Mavis. Mavis got a little spooked from his landing.

"Salamander?" Mavis questioned.

"Hello again. It's Mella, right?" Natsu said as he pretended not to know her.

"No. Mavis."

"Of course. Sorry." Natsu said. "Mavis, I believe you might be in trouble. Do you remember that strange lizard lady that kidnapped you?"

"Daphne? Of course. She use to be a student here, but she left one day and took extreme and unnecessary actions." Mavis said. "I feel so bad for her. I never meant to make her feel overshadowed. Why?"

"I believe she's back in town and I'm worried she might come after you just like last time." Natsu said. "She already got her scaly lizard hands on Zeref." Hearing Zeref might have been captured scared Mavis. "I've already alerted the police about his capture so let's make sure….." Natsu didn't finish that sentence as he heard a strange sound.

"I heard it too. It came from above." Mavis said as they both looked up. The skylight was smashed and another lizard landed on the table. It was about to grab Mavis, but Natsu gave it a strong uppercut and knocked it down.

"Let's go!" Natsu said as he grabbed Mavis and got her out of the building through the roof. Natsu carried Mavis out of there and find some place to hide. "This Daphne has got some issues. She needs to learn to let things go."

"I don't like that she's attacking people, but she's just upset because she felt inferior and humiliated." Mavis said. "I remember she explained all that from when she held me and her old teachers captive."

"We still need to find her, but how?" Natsu questioned. Natsu was trying to figure out what he was going to do, but he noticed a flash of light down in the street. Someone was signaling him and he went down to check it out.

"It's good to see you again, Salamander." Natsu was surprised to see it was Jellal's father.

"Siegrain Fernandes!" Natsu said.

"I do prefer it if you called me Chief Fernandes." Siegrain said. "My son already told me what's going on. Who is this?"

"I'm Mavis Vermillion."

"That lizard thing is after her." Natsu said.

"Daphne is a cynical." Siegrain said. "She doesn't care who really gets hurt if it means she gets her way. I've seen a lot of those creeps."

"The real problem will be trying to find her and anyone else she's captured. She could be anywhere." Natsu said.

"Excuse me, but I have a plan that can help us." Mavis said. Mavis told them the plan, but they both were against it.

"No way. It's too dangerous." Natsu said.

"I agree. There must be another way." Siegrain said.

"It's our best chance and you both know that." Mavis said. Both of them didn't like it, but they knew she was right. Mavis walked out on her own and was just acting natural. That was when one of the lizards appeared and attacked her. Mavis didn't even spot it. It just grabbed her and carried her away. Natsu and Siegrain stayed back and watch.

"I hope that girl knows what she's doing?" Siegrain said.

"Trust me, if she didn't, the world would be upside-down." Natsu said as he did have some faith in her.

…

Daphne

Daphne was holding Zeref in a lizard sanctuary. The whole place was deserted and it was just the two of them. They heard the doors open up and saw one of her lizards walking in and carried Mavis.

"Good work!" Daphne said.

"Mavis!" Zeref called out.

"Zeref, are you okay?" Mavis asked.

"I should be asking you that." Zeref said.

"You two lovebirds don't need to worry." Daphne said. "I will soon have my revenge for all the humiliation I've put through."

"Daphne, don't do this." Mavis said. "I know you've been hurt, but people can help you. This isn't the answer. You won't get anything out of this. You can't hurt people."

"I'm sorry. Are you trying to reach the nice part in me? That part in me is not listening." Daphne said. "I'm getting hungry. I should start making lunch plans with a side of revenge. What is a good combo for that?"

"A good old fashion serving of kicking butt." All of them looked to the ceiling and saw Salamander hanging up there.

"You?! How did you even get in here?" Daphne said as Natsu dived down.

"I knew this thing would bring her back to you and it was the only way to find you." Natsu said.

"You used my girlfriend as bait?" Zeref questioned.

"It was her idea." Natsu said as Mavis waved.

"Very sneaky, but you made one oops." Daphne said. "I have more than one pet to help me out." She clapped her hands and multiple of her lizards came out and had Nattsu surrounded. "Tear him apart."

"Bring it." Natsu said with two flaming fists. Two of them came at him, but he knocked both of them down. One came from behind, but Natsu grabbed it and tossed it into another. One tried to slash at him, but Natsu flipped back. However, one grabbed him from behind. Another lizard was going to attack, but Natsu ignited flames around him and got himself free with him pounding another lizard hard.

"Fight all you want." Daphne said. "It's not going to do you any good. There's tons of them and only one of you."

"I can count." Natsu said. "However, I did something a little different. I got help." Daphne was confused until she heard the door being bashed. The door busted open and Siegrain with his men came running in.

"You actually came with the police? You never work with the police!" Daphne said.

"First for everything." Natsu said.

"Surrender, Daphne. We have the place surrounded." Siegrain said. "Release the hostages and turn yourself in."

"Um….no." Daphne said and had her lizards attack. Natsu had fire form around his fists and knocked a couple heads right off.

"They're not real! They're robots! Don't hold anything back!" Natsu said.

"You heard the man. Open fire!" Siegrain said and his men used their weapons to bring down some of the lizards. Natsu jumped to the one holding Mavis and smashed his fist right through it and got her down.

"You doing okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mavis said and ran to help Zeref. Natsu looked across the room and saw Daphne was trying to make a run for it.

"No you don't." Natsu said as he chased after her. A couple of her lizards tried to stop him, but he knocked them out of the way. "Get back here!"

"No thank you." Daphne said. Natsu decided to take a different approach as he stuck to the wall and jumped from one to the other to gain some speed. Thanks to that, he was able to tackle Daphne to the ground and pinned her down. "You made a big mistake today, Daphne. You might work with lizards, but you're more of a weasel running off like that and letting others fight for you." Thanks with help from the cops, Daphne was taken and was being sent to jail. Siegrain was quite impressed with Salamander's actions.

"I'm amazed that you actually came to the police this time, Salamander." Siegrain said.

"I knew I was going to need some help. There was a lot of city to cover and I'm not able to duplicate." Natsu said. Some people might be on guard with Salamander, but Siegrain isn't one of them.

"You know what, I don't care what that news nutcase says. He needs some anger management anyway." Siegrain said. "You're alright as far as I'm concern." That's good for Natsu knowing he'll be on good terms with the police. Natsu would much rather leave people out from getting hurt, but he knows that even a superhero is going to need help from time to time.

…..

Daphne

Daphne was on her way to jail again. There was nothing she could do, but wait until the arrival. However, she was quite surprised when the police car turned into an alleyway.

"What's going on here?" Daphne questioned.

"You have a way with electronics and robots. You must be pretty smart." The cop said.

"Of course. Science is my passion." Daphne said. "I believe I'm one of the best scientific minds around."

"That's good. I've been keeping my eye on you." The cop said as he took off his hat and revealed to really be END. "I think I could use someone like you." END is taking the assistance of a scientist? That can only mean trouble for the future.


	6. Riding Waves Again

It was a bright sunny day in Magnolia today. Everyone was enjoying the sun, but there can always be a few rain clouds to ruin this sunny day. At the moment, Natsu was walking through the park with Juvia following him.

"Thanks for coming with me to see Gray, Juvia." Natsu said. "I'm not sure if I can handle him with him acting liking this if I had to go alone."

"Of course, Natsu." Juvia said. "I'm really worried about Gray. He hasn't been himself lately. I sure hope he's doing better."

"We can only help. He just needs to get over this little obsession he has with Salamander." Natsu said. "It's not good for him and he's letting it rule over his life." As the two of them pass the fountain, neither of them noticed that bubbles came out from the fountain. Juvia did get a bad feeling all of a sudden, but when she looked back, she didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" Juvia said as she was certain someone was there, but she didn't see anyone.

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I thought someone was there." Juvia said. "I must be imagining things." Juvia really wasn't as the water from the fountain was moving on its own and was forming something with Natsu seeing it, but could hardly believe it.

"I don't think you were that far off." Natsu said as he pointed behind Juvia. Juvia turned around and was astonished to see the water moving.

"What's happening?" Juvia asked.

"I'm not sure. Just back away." Natsu said and Juvia took his advice. However, the water reacted as it blasted Natsu and knocked him behind some bushes.

"Natsu!" Juvia shouted and turned to the water. Natsu used this as a good distraction because he believed this is where Salamander is needed.

"I guess I got change out of these wet clothes." Natsu said as he changed. Juvia was going to run for it, but the water wrapped around her ankle and tripped her so she wouldn't escape.

"You're not going anywhere." Juvia couldn't believe it even more. The water actually talked.

"What is this? What's going on?" Juvia said. The water responded as it was forming some sort of shape. It took the shape of a girl and Juvia couldn't believe the form it took. This girl wore a blue dress with slits on the side and wore blue Chelsea boots. She also had wavy aquamarine hair. The scary part was that she looked just like Juvia.

"Hello, Juvia." Natsu landed on a tree after he changed into his costume and could hardly believe it himself.

"I'm seeing double." Natsu said.

"What's going on? How can you be me?" Juvia said.

"I'm not. I guess you can say I'm who people use to call us back when you had your powers. I am the revived Lady Aqua." Juvia remembered her short time with powers. She went on a rampage and nearly flooded the city.

"I still don't understand. How can you even be here?" Juvia said. "What are you exactly?"

"I'm actually a clone of you that had our powers revived in me." Lady Aqua said. "However, that is a problem. There can't be two of us in the world. That means one of us has to go. That's going to be you." She turned her arm into water and had it form around her head and tried to drown her. "Who says sequels aren't better than the originals?"

"I'm one." Natsu said as he jumped down and slammed his leg through the water and got Juvia free with her trying to catch her breath. "You doing okay?"

"Salamander? What are you doing here?" Juvia said.

"Saving people. Keeping people drowning from villains with water powers. The usual." Natsu said.

"Get out of my way!" Lady Aqua demanded as she shot some water at him, but Natsu jumped around her attacks.

"You better get out of here." Natsu said.

"Good idea." Juvia said and started running.

"I said get out of my way!" Lady Aqua said as she unleashed a large blast of water and hit Natsu with it. Natsu hit a tree and nearly blacked out.

"I almost forgot she had control issues." Natsu said as Lady Aqua advanced towards him. "How is this even possible? Juvia lost her powers. How could you even exist?"

"That's my little secret. Don't get involved." Lady Aqua said. She gave him one more blast of water to prove her point and knocked him through a tree. Lady Aqua turned herself into water and washed around the ground like a wave.

"I should start wearing a wetsuit." Natsu said as he got back on his feet. He might not understand this Lady Aqua comeback, but he knows Juvia is in trouble and is in need of some help.

….

Juvia

Juvia was running through the streets. She was just as confused about this as Natsu, but more scared. She doesn't quite understand why her clone wants to get rid of her. Juvia kept running until water came rushing at her. The water slipped under her feet and caused her to slip and fall. The water reformed into Lady Aqua.

"Going somewhere?" Lady Aqua said.

"I don't understand. Why do you want to get rid of me?" Juvia said.

"It's simple. There can't be two of us. If there was, you probably have a twin." Lady Aqua said. "I'm going to get rid of you so that I can be you. It's pretty obvious I'm superior to you." Juvia was scared on what she was going to do until Natsu came and jumped right through Lady Aqua's body of water.

"Forgot she could do that." Natsu said as she reformed.

"You again? Don't you already get that you can't beat me?" Lady Aqua said. "Fire can never beat water."

"Let's see if that theory is really true." Natsu said as he had flames form around his fists. He went at her and tried swiping away some of the water out of Lady Aqua, but Lady Aqua easily reformed. She grabbed Natsu by the neck and tossed him next to Juvia.

"It is." Lady Aqua said.

"Oh man. She has better control over her powers than last time." Natsu said as he could see the difference.

"And she's going to release it all on me." Juvia said.

"Which is why this goes without saying. Why are you still here? Run!" Natsu said.

"No one is going anywhere." Lady Aqua said as she smashed a fire hydrant and more water surrounded her for her command. "That girl is mine and you're not going to get in my way, Salamander." She unleashed her own flash flood down the street, but Natsu grabbed a hold of Juvia and jumped to the buildings to get to higher ground. "You can't escape from me. Wherever there is water, I will be close." Lady Aqua merged with the water and went after them.

"She's coming!" Juvia said.

"I know that, but I need to find some place safe for you since you're the one she's after. If water is where she gets her power, I need a place where there isn't that much of it." Natsu said. "I'm curious as to where she even came from."

"I still don't fully understand why she wants to get rid of me." Juvia said. "Her existence is possible because of me, isn't it?"

"I suppose so." Natsu said. "I've seen a lot of movies with clones and know a few things. If she doesn't think like you do, her way of thinking was probably programmed or something. What I can tell is that she wants to be the only you around."

"Heads up!" Juvia said. Natsu turned around and saw water coming at him and slammed against him with both of them falling inside the flood.

"I think you mean surfs up." Natsu said as he tried to keep them above the water. Natsu felt a force pull them apart and Natsu was shot into the air and slammed into a building.

"Salamander!" Juvia called out.

"He can't help you now." Lady Aqua said as she formed from the water. "No one can help you now. Let's go somewhere that Salamander won't be able to disturb us." Lady Aqua manipulated the water and carried Juvia away. Natsu was able to pull himself up and saw what just happened.

"I have a feeling it's going to be hard to stay dry today." Natsu said and started climbing the building with him moving from one to the next. "This clone isn't messing around. If I don't find them fast, Juvia could drown. Where could she have taken her?"

…

Lady Aqua

Water poured through a pipe with Juvia hitting the floor. Juvia looked around and saw she was in some building connected to the pipe system of the city.

"There we go." Lady Aqua said as she reformed. "We're finally alone. No one will get in our way here."

"What is this place?" Juvia said.

"These pipes lead all over the city. Thanks to them, I can get where I want to. Not that it matters to you." Lady Aqua said as she was ready to finish her off. Juvia needed to think fast.

"Uh….is that Gray Fullbuster over there?" Juvia said.

"Where? Do I look good?" Lady Aqua said as she looked around for him, but he didn't see him anywhere. "What are you trying to pull?" She turned back to Juvia, but she saw she was gone. She believed she got out through one of the pipes, but she couldn't tell which one it was. "You can't escape from me!" Lady Aqua turned herself into water and went through multiple pipes at once.

…..

Juvia

Juvia managed to make it back to the streets. She was running for her life as she looked around for a place to hide. She saw an opened garage and hurried over inside. Lady Aqua was able to track her down as her water slithered like snakes and reformed her.

"I told you that you couldn't escape." Lady Aqua said and went inside. Lady Aqua noticed the room was filled with stacks of paper. Juvia pushed against a stack and had it fall right on top of her.

"Did that work?" Juvia questioned. She was proven wrong when Lady Aqua reformed herself.

"That does it." Lady Aqua said. Juvia continued to run for her life with Lady Aqua going after her. Juvia ran through the building and made it to a conveyer belt and saw it led to a furnace. Lady Aqua was able to catch her and unleashed a blade of water at her, but Juvia moved out of the way. "Nowhere to run."

"Please, just leave me alone." Juvia said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Lady Aqua said as she leaped at her, but Juvia shoved her on the conveyer belt and Lady Aqua was being heated by the furnace. She couldn't really handle it as she tried to move off the belt and fell right off.

"What's going on here?" Lady Aqua saw a couple workers coming out, but she unleashed a powerful blast of water and pushed them away.

"Now where is she?!" Lady Aqua said as she was getting beyond irritated. She looked around and saw Juvia climbing up. "You can't escape from me!" Juvia kept running until she reached the top and there was nowhere for her to run.

"Looks like the end of the line." Juvia said.

"You can say that again." Lady Aqua said as she caught her, but she looked exhausted. "You're finished."

"Not if I can help it!" Natsu arrived just in time as he kicked right through Lady Aqua with her reforming again. "Looks like I arrived just in time."

"You again?! I've had it." Lady Aqua said as she turned her arms into water whips and tried lashing at him, but Natsu was jumping out of the way from each of her attacks.

"To think water is suppose to be refreshing." Natsu said. He rolled under her attacks to get right in front of her. He had his leg go right through her, but Lady Aqua shot him right out.

"Don't you get it? You can't….beat me." Lady Aqua said.

"I think I already have….with some help from Juvia. Look at yourself." Natsu said and Lady Aqua wasn't looking so good. "Your entire body is made out of water. You must have a limited amount to keep you together and you're almost out of it. We're also not near any water. It's over."

"No!" Lady Aqua shouted as she refused to surrender. She gave it one last charge, but Natsu moved Juvia out of the way. Lady Aqua ended up falling off the building and slammed against the ground with Juvia covering her eyes.

"No. It's okay." Natsu said as they saw water just splashed against the ground.

"Is she gone?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know. Where did she even come from?" Natsu said.

…

END

"So she was defeated?" END questioned.

"That's right." Daphne said as she looked over some stats and received word. END offered for her to work for him and she agreed.

"No matter." END said. "We can easily create another. I knew Lady Aqua would be helpful. That's why when Salamander turned the girl back to normal, a strand of her hair was caught in the water and I salvaged it."

"You are a genius, sir. You thought way ahead." Daphne said as END walked over to a machine with a bod connected to it.

"Yes and we don't have to worry about ever losing her." END said as he activated the machine. The pod filled with water and some electricity coursed through it with the water forming Lady Aqua again. Salamander hasn't seen the last of her.


	7. Ultear's Tears

Magnolia Jail, where all the bad guys of the city is locked away when Salamander gets his hands on them. One sorry bunch that was hanging in the place was the boys from the infamous Grimoire Heart gang.

"Guard! Hey, since we're frequent guests, can we get any comfy mattress?" Zancrow called out, but not a single guard answered him. "Had to try?"

"It's no use." Rustyrose said. "We are like wilting flowers in the darkness that no one dares to even try and help."

"If I hear any more of your poetics, I'm going to lose it." Zancrow said.

"Leave it alone, Zancrow. Everyone has a hobby. Since we're locked here, it's all we really have." Azuma said.

"We also have some bugs, lousy food, which is why I'm so hungry." Kain said. "Say, does anyone know when our next meal is or when we can go out for some food?"

"Shut up! You think too much with your stomach." Zancrow said and sighed with some annoyance. "Ultear's lucky. She's locked up in the women's half of the prison and doesn't have to deal with all this." Zancrow really thought that until the wall to his jail cell blew open and so did the other three. "What was that?"

"Breaking time, boys." Zancrow looked through the smoke and saw Ultear in there.

"Ultear? How did you get out?" Zancrow said.

"You just wait for the most gullible guard to come around and fake being sick." Ultear said. "After that, you just need to get a few confiscated explosives. Let's go!" The alarm was going off as the five of them made an escape.

"Thanks for coming for us." Azuma said.

"Of course. I don't abandon others." Ultear said for this is a lesson that will be changed around.

…

Magnolia High

It was just another normal day for Natsu. Natsu was hanging by his locker and gathering a few books until he noticed Lucy coming by.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu said, but Lucy just turned her head from him and gave him the cold shoulder. "Oh come on! You're still upset with me."

"Lucy's still mad?" Erza asked as she came by.

"Yeah. I know she thinks I stood her up, but how long can a girl hold a grudge?" Natsu asked.

"I think it's your lack of knowledge with the female-kind that is leaving you in trouble." Erza said. "Natsu, just go and try and talk to her. It's not like you completely broke her trust or her heart. Just keep trying. Eventually, you'll get her to come around." Natsu took her advice and ran after Lucy.

"Lucy, wait." Natsu said as he managed to catch her. "Come on. I know you're mad at me since you think I stood you up, but it was a mistake. I had some work to do."

"So you couldn't bother to grab a phone and just call me?" Lucy asked. Natsu didn't really know what to tell her since he couldn't tell her she was Salamander.

"I just don't understand why you're so mad." Natsu said. "It was just one mistake. Are you expecting someone to be perfect? No one is perfect."

"I get that Natsu, but a few jerks hit on me before, even when they seemed like nice guys and I'm not going there again." Lucy said and kept walking. Natsu was just unsure how to convince Lucy to forgive him. He really likes Lucy and he wants to make things work with her. Then again, being Salamander could cause some real problems.

…

Ultear

Grimoire Heart was laying low with their breakout. They're not ready to get behind bars again. As Ultear was laying low, she noticed something across the street. She was looking at an orphanage with a bunch of parentless children still managing to have some fun as they played together. Some people would feel bad for those kids not having a family of their own, but it brings back some hard times for Ultear.

"Ultear, what are you doing?!" Zancrow called out. "Get over here before you get spotted." Ultear snapped out of her thoughts and went over to the boys.

"What's the plan this time?" Azuma asked. "We're running out of places to hide out. The cops will find us soon and if they won't, Salamander will."

"On top of that, we still need ways to impress Mr. END." Rustyrose said. "We can't let Sabertooth or the Oracion Seis get ahead of us."

"I know. That's why I have a plan." Ultear said. "We're going to cut down some of their power. They claimed a few areas and we're going to take them for our own." Meanwhile, with school over, Natsu went out on patrol as he jumped around the street and talking to Zeref.

"Sorry, Natsu, but I don't know what to tell you." Zeref said.

"Come on, bro." Natsu said. "You claim to be a genius and you're my brother. Brothers are suppose to help with the girls. Not to mention that you have a girlfriend."

"Just be yourself around Lucy." Zeref said. "She'll eventually see the kind of guy you really are. You should stay focus on a real problem. Grimoire Heart broke out. You should focus on finding them and getting them back behind bars."

"Yeah. That's what I'm doing." Natsu said as he landed on a roof. "It's not like they're just going to appear in front of me." Natsu didn't know where to look until he looked right down and saw they were right there. "Oh!"

"So what are we waiting for? Let's strike big!" Zancrow said.

"Can I start?" Natsu called out as he dived right down and drove his foot right into Kain's nose. Kain hit his head against the concrete wall and knocked him out. "I scored big! I already took out the big chubby." Rusty tried to hit him, but Natsu grabbed his arm and drove his leg into his gut and tossed him against the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me. How did he even find us?" Zancrow said.

"Who cares? Just get him." Ultear said. Azuma and Zancrow tried attacking him together, but he jumped and kicked both of them back.

"Is that really all you got?" Natsu questioned. Zancrow got back up and tried to attack him, but Natsu grabbed his arm and tossed him right into a dumpster. Azuma tried to kick him, but Natsu grabbed his leg and flipped him for him to land on his stomach. Salamander stomped on his back and knocked him out.

"That does it, Salamander." Ultear said as she was ready to fight. She charged at him, but Natsu jumped and kicked her back and into the open street near the orphanage. Ultear wasn't going to give up so easily as she managed to get back up.

"Just give it up, Ultear. You creeps are going back behind bars where you belong." Natsu said. The kids at the orphanage saw what was going on and were cheering for Salamander. "Kids, you might want to turn away. You really shouldn't be watching this."

"I'm not going back to jail." Ultear said. The two of them were about to fight, but they heard to the doors of the orphanage open and the lady who ran the place came out with Lucy.

"Thank you for donating some of those clothes, Lucy." The lady said, but were surprised to see what was going on.

"Salamander?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh man. That's just really bad luck." Natsu said.

"What in the world is going on?" The lady asked and soon noticed Ultear. "Ultear, is that you?"

"You know her?" Natsu questioned. Ultear took the confusion as an opportunity. She pulled out her own personal blade and ran over to them. She grabbed a hold of Lucy and held the blade near her.

"Not another step, Salamander." Ultear said.

"Let her go. This is between us." Natsu said.

"I don't think so." Ultear said.

"You keep taking innocent people hostage. You're weak, Ultear." Natsu said.

"I'm smarter than you and that apparently appears to be enough." Ultear said as she slowly moved with her taking Lucy. "Don't follow me or else she's going to get it." Natsu couldn't risk any harm coming to Lucy as Ultear made her escape.

"Ultear, what happened to you?" The lady questioned.

"How do you know her?" Natsu asked.

"She was actually a little girl that was practically raised here." The lady said.

"She what?!" Natsu said and he was finding this to be interesting.

…

Ultear

"Let me go." Lucy said as she tried to get out of Ultear's grasp. "Let me go. I don't have anything to do with you."

"Shut up." Ultear said. "Salamander wouldn't risk a life no matter who it is and I can use that to my advantage. I just need to get a message through."

"What message? That you're insane?" Lucy said.

"I said quiet!" Ultear said as she hit Lucy against the head and knocked her out. "Now what to do?" Ultear looked around and noticed a radio station down the street. That gave Ultear the idea she needed.

…

The Orphanage

"So the police came and took the rest of them back to jail." Natsu said over the phone as he called Zeref and told him what happened. "Ultear still managed to escape and took Lucy hostage."

"So why are you at an orphanage?" Zeref asked.

"The lady who runs the place seems to know her. I'm going to see if I can learn more about her." Natsu said.

"Ultear? She does appear to be the leader of that gang." Zeref said. "Learning more about her will give you the advantage." Natsu thought so as well and noticed the lady coming back with a box.

"I've got to go." Natsu said and ended the call.

"Here it is." The lady said and showed what she had. As those two were talking, there was some sort of interference on the radio.

"This is a message to Salamander and the police."

"Ultear?!" Natsu said.

"I'm holding a hostage, the same girl, Salamander." Ultear said. "If you want her to go unharmed, come to this radio station and release all the members of Grimoire Heart. I'm not sure if the police will cooperate, but I know you will Salamander, if you can hear me. You never risk any lives." She was right there and Natsu knows what to do to put a stop to Ultear.

…..

The Radio Station

Police had the place surrounded, but Ultear wasn't going to turn herself in. She was being so stubborn and was only going to let Lucy go once all of Grimoire Heart is free.

"You don't honestly think you're going to get away with this, do you?" Lucy said with her tied up.

"I just might. I'm not asking for money." Ultear said. "I'm asking them to release my friends. I trade them one for four."

"I've got to say, I'm a little impressed that a bad guy cares more for her friends than for money." Lucy said.

"I don't abandon people no matter what people might think of me. Unlike…." Ultear couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. "Why am I even talking to you about this? You should be worried that you're going to make it out of here alive."

"So you don't abandon your friends, I respect that." Ultear was surprised to see that Natsu managed to make it in.

"Salamander?!" Ultear said. She acted quickly and grabbed a hold of Lucy with her blade near her again. "How did you even get in here?"

"They're called ventilation shafts. It helps flow cool air through the building." Natsu said.

"Don't act smart with me." Ultear said. "Unless you want to see this girl without a head, you better have brought Zancrow and the others. I went through a lot of trouble to get us out."

"Ultear, you don't have to do this. I think I understand what you've been through." Natsu said.

"You don't know anything about me." Ultear said.

"I actually do. That orphanage that we were at….you've been there. You practically lived there before you became part of Grimoire Heart." Natsu said. "The lady told me what it was like for you there. It must have been so hard."

"You have no idea." Ultear said as she reminisce about her past. "My mother, Ur, left me there when I was just an infant. Other than her name, I don't know anything about her. I lived in that orphanage because a part of me believed she would come back. Other children didn't come near me and no parents adopted me. I felt like an outcast. No one wanted anything to do with me. I wondered about that until I realized that it wasn't my fault. It was all my mother's fault because she abandoned me!"

"Ultear, it didn't happen like that." Natsu said.

"Don't pretend you know what happened!" Ultear shouted. "My mother abandoned me. She left me on the steps of that orphanage and I never saw her again! She didn't want me! She just left me!"

"No. Ultear, your mother didn't abandoned you." Natsu said.

"Shut up! I don't even like talking about this. How could you even possibly know?" Ultear shouted.

"Because it's all right here." Natsu said as he took out a piece of paper and it was a letter. "You were going to be given this that explained everything, but you ran away before you had the chance. Your mother didn't abandoned you, Ultear. She left you because she was going to die." That news shocked Ultear. "She died a few months after you were born. She didn't have a choice."

"What?! That can't be…." Ultear said. Natsu held up the paper for her to read and it was all there. It even said how much Ur hates leaving her daughter and how she wishes they could be together forever. Ultear was wrong. She based her whole life on a mistake

"Your mother considers what she did a mistake. She wishes that there was another way for you to be together." Natsu said. "You made the mistake as well. Everyone does, but I don't think it's right to hold one mistake over someone. It could lead you to where you are now." Ultear took the letter and read it over and over again. She was trying to find some mistake, but the letter was old and it didn't look like it was forged. Ultear released Lucy and dropped to tears about this letter. She based her whole life on something she was wrong about and it all shattered. Unable to handle it anymore, Ultear walked out the front door and turned herself to the police. Now that she knows the truth, she can turn her life around.

….

The Next Day

Another day, another time at school for Natsu. Natsu was by his locker until he saw Lucy coming his way. Natsu thought Lucy was going to ignore him again.

"Hey, Natsu." Natsu was surprised to see Lucy actually talking to him.

"Lucy! Hey. You okay. I heard you were held captive." Natsu said.

"I'm okay thanks to Salamander. He said some things and made me think." Lucy said. "I haven't really been fair to you. You made a mistake and we all make mistakes."

"So does that mean you forgive me?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. Just don't let it happen again." Lucy said.

"Wait. Again?" Natsu said as he was happy about that thought.

"Don't get any bright ideas." Lucy said. Now that their friendship is restored, Natsu can focus on getting a relationship.


	8. Dark Science Breakthrough

Another break from school has arrived. Natsu was planning on using that time to just sit back and relax. That's just what he was doing with him lying on the couch, watching some television, and having some chips. Zeref walked into the room and saw what Natsu was doing.

"Please don't tell me you're planning on doing this all day." Zeref said.

"Don't worry. I'll be going on patrol today. I'm just spending some time to relax." Natsu said.

"You know, I've been thinking." Zeref said. "Mavis and I are actually paying a visit to an old teacher of ours. Dr. Precht."

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"Dr. Precht." Zeref said. "Back when Mavis and I were in high school, before we even started dating, Dr. Precht was the best science teacher. He was our favorite teacher and we were actually his favorite students. All three of us were close."

"Is that how you and Mavis connected to start dating?" Natsu asked.

"That's not really the point right now." Zeref said. "He retired from teaching and pursued his own scientific research. He's on the breakthrough of something incredible. He invited me and Mavis for a sneak peek before his presentation."

"Sounds like a bunch of science talk I'm not even going to understand." Natsu said and went back to what he was doing, but Zeref was getting annoyed by his acting.

"You're not sitting around here." Zeref said. "You're coming with me. You might actually learn a thing or two from him."

"Argh…. Education. I'm suppose to be on break from school for the day." Natsu said, but Zeref grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Let's go." Zeref said. "With your grades in science, this might actually be beneficial for you."

"Thanks, Dad." Natsu complained as Zeref took Natsu with him….whether he liked it or not.

….

Dr. Precht's Lab

Mavis was outside as she was waiting for Zeref to show up. She looked down the street and saw Zeref arriving and was surprised to see Natsu was with him too.

"There you are." Mavis said.

"Sorry. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for very long." Zeref said.

"Not long at all." Mavis said and looked towards Natsu. "Hi, Natsu. I didn't think this would be your cup of tea."

"It's not. He talked me into this. This just better be as hyped as Zeref says it is." Natsu said. "Although, I highly doubt it."

"I promise that if you're not satisfied, I'll treat you to a piece of cake, your choice." Zeref said.

"I would talk you into that regardless." Natsu said.

"I just hope you don't mind that I brought him, Mavis." Zeref said.

"Not at all. Someone else is here to see Dr. Precht as well. Let's go." Mavis said as all three of them went inside. Natsu went in with all three of them and Natsu saw a bunch of electronics and in the center was something under a large sheet.

"Natsu! I'm surprised to see you here." Natsu was surprised himself as he saw that Irene Belserion was there as well. Natsu had to keep his cool. He might know she's really Scarlet Despair, but he can't let her find out about that.

"Miss Belserion! What are you doing here?" Natsu said.

"I actually happen to be an investor for Dr. Precht." Irene said. "I'm funding for his little project. I'm hoping that this will be worth some money. I'm very interested to see how this goes."

"I promise that you won't be disappointed." All of them looked to see them met with Dr. Precht himself. Precht was an old man with long white hair and a long white beard. He wore a dark shirt with light pants and wore a lab coat. "Zeref! Mavis! It's so good to see you again."

"It's always good to see you Dr. Precht." Mavis said.

"Dr. Precht, this is my young brother: Natsu. I brought him because I thought you might rub off on him." Zeref said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Precht said as the two of them shook hands.

"Thanks. So what's all the big fuss about? What's this special project you're working on?" Natsu said.

"I'll show you." Precht said as he walked over to the sheet. Precht pulled the sheet off and it looked like a platform with four curved parts on top.

"That's it?" Natsu said as he didn't what the big deal was.

"Wait till you see it in action." Precht said. "It's actually a variation of a particle accelerator, in a way. It will allow me to generate a black hole that we humans can actually control."

"But who would want to create a black hole? Isn't that dangerous?" Natsu asked. "Once you're sucked inside, you're gone forever, right? No one really knows what happens once you're pulled inside."

"Hahahahah…." Precht laughed. "I suppose, but that's why I did this. This machine will help us control the very power of a black hole. All questions we ever had about black holes can be answered."

"Wow. I guess that does sound pretty cool." Natsu said as he was actually impressed by this.

"I would like to thank Miss Belserion here for her assistance." Precht said. "She gave me the main source of power I need: dark matter."

"No thanks are necessary." Irene said. "Although, it better work. I only have two small samples of dark matter and they weren't easy to obtain."

"Two?" Natsu questioned. "Where's the other one?" He asked because he feared what she might do with that.

"I actually entrusted it to Silver Fullbuster before his….tragic demise." Irene said as she tried to act innocent, but Natsu knows what she did.

"Come. Why don't we talk about this more over a nice meal? I've made plenty for everyone. Precht offered and everyone took it.

…..

Wall

Wall was a scientist that worked for Scarlet Despair. It's thanks to him some of the villains even have their powers. He worked on a computer in a hidden lab.

"Oh I wish I was a bot on the go. Oh I wish was a bot on the go. I can do a lot of beating, I can do a lot of hacking. Oh I wish I was a bot on the go." Wall sung.

"Don't make yourself sound creepy. You already look it." Wall turned around and was met with another one of Salamander's enemies.

"Ajeel! There you are!" Wall said.

"I actually prefer it if people call me Desert King. So what's the deal? Why am I here?"

"Scarlet Despair has a mission for you." Wall said.

"Seriously? I've got banks to rob and jewels to steal. I don't have time to do her errands." Desert King said.

"Fine. Tell her you don't want to take orders from her the next time you see her." Wall said with a chuckle because they both knew what would happen.

"Fine. What does she need me to do?" Desert King questioned.

"There's a scientist called Dr. Precht." Wall said as he showed some images on his computer. "He's working on a type of particle accelerator."

"What? She wants me to steal it?" Desert King asked.

"Oh please. You wouldn't even lift it." Wall said. "She wants you to steal the plans so she can make one herself. Imagine all the destruction she can do with it."

"So where can I find this guy?" Desert King asked.

"That's easy." Wall said as he showed on a map where his lab was.

….

Precht's Lab

Dr. Precht prepared a nice meal and there was plenty for everyone. Natsu didn't quite understand what they were all talking about with this science stuff, but it all did sound interesting.

"Seems like you're having a good time. I told you so." Zeref said.

"Shut up. You're still treating me to some cake." Natsu said.

"Dr. Precht, I do have to ask you something." Zeref said. "How do you plan on controlling the energy?"

"I'm glad you asked, my boy." Precht said and showed them to another invention he has. "It's all thank to these." He showed a pair of robotic gauntlets. "These gauntlets allow me to shoot concentrated shots from my first two fingers that will stabilize the energy."

"Huh?" Natsu questioned.

"Basically, it will be like he's shooting a bullet from his fingers to keep it under control." Zeref translated.

"I've also added grapples to keep me secured in case of the gravitational pull." Precht said.

"If things go well, this will be great for study of cosmic anomalies and much more." Irene said. Natsu didn't like the sound of that, but he didn't get the chance to question it. The windows were smashed open and a sandstorm came flying in.

"What is this?" Precht questioned as they all tried to block it. The sandstorm cleared and they all could see Desert King.

"Pew. Smells like old geek in here." Desert King said.

"Desert King? What is he doing here?" Mavis said. Zeref turned to Natsu, but saw he was already gone. Desert King released a gust of sand and it knocked Precht and Zeref down.

"Be careful. This is sensitive equipment." Precht said.

"Don't worry about it." Desert King said as he walked towards him. Mavis wanted to do something, but Irene held her back.

"Don't, Mavis. It's not safe." Irene said.

"I'll make this quick." Desert King said. "Just tell me where the plans are for this party….excel….whatever it is."

"Excuse me." All of them looked to the window and saw Salamander crawling through. "I'm pretty sure this place is for geniuses only. That means you don't fit in, Desert King."

"You! Why are you always around?!" Desert King said and unleashed tendrils of sand at him, but Natsu climbed up to avoid them. As much as Desert King knows he should get those plans, nothing would make him feel better than taking Salamander down. Desert King ran over to the window and looked to see where he went.

"Down we go!" Desert King looked up and was met with Natsu's feet stomping against his head and knocked him out of the building. Desert King used his sand and cushioned the fall.

"I really hate him." Desert King said.

"You do? That hurts." Natsu said in a mocking tone as he landed down. He threw a punch at him, but Desert King pushed him back with his sand. Desert King unleashed rapid shots of sand, but Natsu was doing his best to avoid his attacks.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you to shreds." Desert King said as he formed twin axes made out of sand. He tried to slice him with them, but Natsu jumped and kicked Desert King right in the head to push him back.

"You got to get craftier than that." Natsu said. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his leg. He saw it was more sand and it lifted him up with him being slammed against the ground.

"How's that?" Desert King said as he was about to chop him into pieces. However, Natsu kicked him once in the gut, once in the face, and one more under the chin and knocked him down. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

"Give it up, Desert King. I've learned your tricks." Natsu said.

"You've learned my tricks, have you?" Desert King said. "Have you seen this one before?" Natsu felt the ground under him shift and he felt himself sinking. Natus looked down and saw he was being pulled down into a sandpit.

"What the heck?! Where did this even come from?" Natsu said.

"My sand has been breaking up the ground right under you." Desert King said. "I call it my Ant Lion Pit. I'm going to bury you alive."

"Think again." Natsu said as he tried his best to fight through the sand, but was hardly getting anywhere. Desert King laughed at his attempts.

"Looks like I finally got you." Desert King said.

"Look again!" Natsu called out. Desert King was curious and he could see the heat around him growing. Natsu gave himself a boost using his flames and jumped right out of the sand with him giving Desert King a powerful uppercut.

"Come on. I was winning." Desert King said. Natsu charged right at Desert King and gave him a powerful blow to the head. Desert King was pushed back and hit his head against the brick wall and it knocked him out.

"I'm starting to find it hard to believe people think playing in the sand is fun." Natsu said. He walked over to Desert King and grabbed a hold of him with him shaking him around to wake up. "Open your eyes. I have some questions for you."

"Argh… It's bad enough you beat me, but you're going to mess with my sleep too." Desert King said.

"I know you take orders from Scarlet Despair." Natsu said. "What is she up to?"

"How am I suppose to know? She dominates and orders men. It's not the other way around with her." Desert King said. Natsu knew Scarlet Despair is always up to no good, but there's nothing he can do at the moment. Meanwhile, Zeref and Mavis saw what was going on down there.

"Salamander is incredible, isn't he?" Zeref asked.

"I would say so. Where's Natsu?" Mavis asked.

"Probably taking photos." Zeref said. While they were talking, Precht was making sure his equipment still worked.

"Anything ruined?" Irene asked.

"No. Everything still seems to be working." Precht said.

"Good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to this." Irene said. "I have a feeling this machine is going to lead to big things." She has no idea how right she is.


	9. Black Hole Disaster

Another robbery in progress and it never seems to end. Orga and Rufus from the Sabertooth gang is trying to steal a car, but Natsu found them and was doing what he can to stop them. Orga tried to strike him, but Natsu ducked under him and gave him a strong uppercut.

"Where's the big dog and his puppy? This too pitiful for them?" Natsu questioned.

"Don't speak low of Lady Minerva or her father." Rufus said. He tried to defend their honor as he tried to attack him, but Natsu stepped to the side and kicked him right in the back and he hit the wall.

"Eat trash, Salamander!" Orga said. He tossed a trash can at him, but Natsu jumped over it and drove his knee in his face and knocked Orga out.

"I'm starting to wonder if these guys will ever learn." Natsu said and started to climb up a wall and saw the sun was going down. "Man. Where does the time go?" Seeing how late it was getting, Natsu hurried on home.

…

Natsu's Home

"Zeref! I'm home." Natsu said as he came through the front door. "Sorry I was out for so long." He noticed all the lights were off and he didn't get it. "Zeref?! Are you even home?!" Suddenly, the lights came on with streamers and party favors.

"Surprise!" Natsu was surprised to see Zeref with Mavis, Erza, and Lucy in the house.

"Whoa! What's all this?" Natsu said.

"Are you serious? It's your birthday, Natsu." Erza said. Natsu thought about it and realized she was right.

"Oh man! It is!" Natsu said.

"You must have been keeping yourself busy lately." Mavis said.

"It's almost like he lives in another world. How could you forget your own birthday?" Lucy questioned.

"He probably forget his own head if it wasn't on his body." Natsu looked up the stairs and was real surprised to see that Gray was there as well.

"Gray! I didn't think I would actually see you here." Natsu said.

"What? I'm not allowed to celebrate the birthday of one of my friends?" Gray taunted. It was good to see Gray. He's been depressed ever since the death of his father, but seeing him here really made Natsu happy.

"Come on." Zeref said as he brought Natsu in with the group. "We still got some time before the day is over. So let's celebrate while we can." Might have been a small celebration, but it's probably better than not having one at all. Everyone was having a great time.

"Lucy, relax." Natsu said as he saw her working around the party.

"You're the one who should relax." Lucy said. "It's your birthday and we're trying to make sure you don't disappear on us again." Everyone shared a laugh at that.

"Honestly, Natsu, where do you go most of the time?" Gray questioned.

"Just….around." Natsu said. "I've got to say Gray, it's good to have you here. We've all been worried about you."

"Yeah. I know." Gray said. "So what's been going on with you? I saw that you're still taking pictures of Salamander." Natsu was afraid Gray might go there. "Natsu, tell me the truth. If you knew who he was, you would tell me. Right?"

"Gray, don't tell me that's the real reason you came here." Natsu said. "We've all been worried about you because of this obsession you have with Salamander. You're obsessing and you're letting it rule your life. That's not good."

"You don't get it." Gray said. "None of you get how I feel. This guy killed my dad. Don't you get that? I want this guy dead for what he did."

"Gray, you don't know what really happened." Natsu said.

"I saw all I needed to see that night." Gray said. Natsu wish he could just tell Gray the truth, but he was afraid that Gray would never trust him again or what he would think if he knew Scarlet Despair turned his father into a monster. What's more is that this obsession would turn to END and END wouldn't hesitate to kill Gray. Luckily, the tension between the two broke.

"Happy Birthday." Zeref said as he pulled out the cake with everyone gathering.

"Looks great." Erza said as she looked and didn't' want to wait. She reached for it, but Mavis smacked her hand.

"No, Erza. It's not even strawberry cake." Zeref said. Everyone gathered and sang to Natsu and it was a good party to say the least. It's just too bad it couldn't last very long, but everyone had to head home. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I wish we could have done more for your birthday."

"Don't be. It all went okay." Natsu said. "I just can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Zeref said. "You've been dealing with one problem after another. On top of that, you didn't use to be the most organized person."

"Haha." Natsu said.

"I almost forgot myself. Dr. Precht gave you a birthday treat himself." Zeref said. "Since you seem fascinated in his invention, he's inviting you to his presentation with myself, Mavis, and Miss Belserion."

"Good. That way, if Scarlet Despair tries anything, I'll be there to stop her." Natsu said. As Natsu helped Zeref clean up, he noticed a photo of himself with Erza and Gray.

"Are you worried about Gray?" Zeref said.

"He thinks I killed his dad. I don't know what to do." Natsu said. "If he ever learned that I'm Salamander, who knows what he'll do."

"We can't prove to Gray what happened. Telling him might not be a smart idea." Zeref said. "We'll just have to wait and see that the truth will come out on its own one day." Natsu hoped that day would be soon. "Why don't you help with the cleaning and take the trash out?"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu said. Natsu grabbed the trash and carried it outside and into the trash.

"Hey, birthday boy." Natsu looked and saw Lucy outside her house and it seemed like she was waiting for him.

"Hey. What are you still doing out here?" Natsu asked.

"Well, with all the times you just disappear, it's almost like I only know half of you." Lucy said as they walked over so they were standing in front of each other. "That's saying something since we live right next door to each other, go to school together, and more."

"Does it bother you?" Natsu asked for he didn't like that Salamander was coming between them.

"Not so much." Lucy said. "I'm starting to get use to it. Though, it is a rather curious. Where do you go most of the time? Why do you keep running off on us?"

"I have my reasons." Natsu said.

"You know, ever since I moved in with my Aunt Anna, you have got to be the most interesting person I have ever met." Lucy said.

"I am?!" Natsu said as he felt like that was a compliment.

"Yeah." Lucy said. "You were the first person I met and we became good friends. You let me into your little group. Despite all that, I feel like there's something big about you that you're hiding."

"Am I?" Natsu said as he tried to act innocent. "You know, I have been meaning to ask. How come you did move in with your aunt? How come you aren't living with your parents?"

"Oh! I had to get away from that life." Lucy said. "Let's just say it's not really a life for me, at least that was before my father got sick and passed away. Mom passed away herself when I was only about four."

"Oh! Lucy, I'm real sorry. I never knew." Natsu said.

"It's okay. I miss them, but they just wanted what was best for me. I prefer a life where you never know what's going to happen rather than having it all prepared for you." Lucy said.

"Sounds like your folks had your future planned for you. You didn't want that?" Natsu said.

"Not so much. In fact, Mom encouraged me to follow my own life. I actually want to take the life as a writer. It is a hobby of mine." Lucy said.

"You write?" Natsu said, but Lucy was acting a little embarrassed about that. "Now who's the one keeping secrets?"

"Hey, at least I came out and said it." Lucy said. The two of them were really enjoying this moment they were having. "You're a real mystery, Natsu."

"You think?" Natsu said.

"Yeah. I'm going to solve this mystery somehow." Lucy said. She raised her hand and caressed the side of his face. "Happy birthday, Natsu." Lucy turned back and went inside her house with Natsu glad he finally got a moment like that with Lucy.

"I think she's interested in you." Natsu was surprised to see Zeref was standing there.

"You were listening?!" Natsu complained. "You really think she is?" That was a sudden change in emotion.

"Maybe." Zeref said. "She might think you're playing hard to get. She's probably sees you as like the nice guy, but so mysterious. You don't seem to let anyone in. I think this little mystery she sees you as is why she's starting to be interested in you." Natsu thought about it and he seemed to like the idea. Of course, Natsu has to figure out what to do about her and Salamander.

…

The Next Day

The big day for Dr. Precht has arrived. Zeref, Mavis, Natsu, as well as Irene showed up for it as well as other business people and reporters. Dr. Precht came out and was excited about this.

"Thank you all for coming." Precht said. "Today, I will show you that a small fraction of power the cosmos has will be ours." Precht placed on the gauntlets he showed the others. "These special gauntlets I designed will help control the energy. I would also like to thank Miss Irene Belserion from Belserion Core for their donation. I would also like to apologize for having to use a difficult to acquire substance to power my machine."

"Don't be. I'm happy to help and I don't believe one should be sorry for their actions." Irene said.

"Now, we can begin." Precht said as he took out a capsule that contains the dark matter he was going to use to power his machine. Precht placed it in the center and began with the capsule floating with the machine's activation. "You might want to clear the way." He held both of his arms back and launched the grapples with them sticking to support beams. He was able to turn his arms to face the machine.

"Here we go." Mavis whispered as she was excited. The machine went to full power with some of the dark matter emerging from the capsule and a wormhole that was similar to a black hole formed and everyone was amazed. Precht shot energy bullets from his fingers constantly to help keep the energy under control.

"Marvelous!" Precht whispered for it was a dream come true to him. Everyone was amazed at what he has done. Natsu was impressed, but he felt some sort of strange force. He looked around and saw some parts that were lose were slowly being pulled towards the machine.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Natsu asked Zeref. Zeref looked around and saw the same thing.

"I don't think so. The gravitational field seems a little too strong." Zeref said and believed that could be a real problem. It was confirmed when a burst of plasma shot out of it and a few people nearly got hit. "You better change." Natsu agreed as he ran off with some other people running scared. Another burst of plasma shot out and blew a piece of the roof off.

"Precht, this is getting dangerous!" Irene called out.

"It's only a minor hiccup. I'll get it under control." Precht said as he refused to stop. That was when Salamander smashed through the window.

"Doc, shut it down! It's getting out of control." Natsu said.

"What? Get out of here you maniac." Precht said, but even his computers were saying the same thing. Another burst of plasma shot out and it blasted Precht right in the face with some of the energy traveling through his body and haing a strong effect on it. Precht was knocked right out and now it was serious.

"Dr. Precht!" Zeref called as he went to him, but Mavis and Natsu held him back.

"No. It's too dangerous." Natsu said.

"It's about to get worse. The gravitational field is going to expand and who knows what could be pulled in." Mavis said.

"Do either of you know how to stop it? You're smart." Natsu said. Zeref looked around and saw what could help.

"The four terminals on each side. Just smash them and it should shut down." Zeref said.

"Thanks. Now go!" Natsu said and they both hurried out. Irene wasn't pleased herself, but she got out as well. Natsu was careful not to get hit by a plasma blast. He made quick work and smashed the first terminal and hurried over to the second that he smashed as well. Natsu could feel the gravity field growing stronger as he met with some resistance as he made it to the third and smashed that one too. "Almost there." Natsu made his way to the fourth, but needed to use his powers to stick to the floor. The gravity field just kept growing with Precht and Natsu being pulled by it. Natsu grabbed the fourth terminal, but he was about to be pulled in. Natsu fought against the field and smashed it. With all four smashed, the machine shut down with the dark matter being destroyed. "That did it." He looked at Precht and it wasn't good. "Poor Dr. Precht. An ambulance should be here. I better get out of here before I get blamed." Natsu left before he could get spotted, but this has turn the tide of so much

…

The Hospital

"What are we dealing with?" A doctor asked. After the whole presentation became a disaster, Dr. Precht was taken to the hospital and was about to be operated on.

"He seems to have lost his right eye, sir. His gauntlets have also seem to merge with his arms." The nurse said.

"Very well. We'll have to amputate his arms and get prosthetics." The doctor said as he grabbed a saw. A bunch of doctors were ready to operate. Just as the doctor was about to cut the arms off, Precht grabbed the doctor and stopped him with him opening his only eye.

"Don't touch me." Precht said and it all became disaster again for this accident has brought to life a brand new threat to the city.


	10. Hades Rises

"Poor Dr. Precht." Natsu said. Dr. Precht's presentation ended in disaster and he ended up hurt because of it. Natsu was lucky he was able to shut the machine down or else the whole city could have been swallowed. "I sure hope he's going to be okay."

…

Irene

"Yes." Irene said over the phone. "Yes. I know that we were investing in this project, but you don't have to worry. We're not going bankrupt. I've invested in some other projects that have went well. All is still going well." Irene ended the call and was satisfied with results, in a way. "That failed project did cost me a few pretty pennies and now because of that, I lost a valuable material." She heard a message going off on her computer and when she answered, she saw it was from Invel, also known as Winter General.

"Miss Belserion, I heard about what happened with Dr. Precht." Winter General said.

"If you're here to check to see if I'm unharmed, you don't need to worry about that." Irene said.

"No. I didn't have any doubt about that." Winter General said. "I'm calling because I'm also aware that you desired to have that machine for your own purposes."

"Yes. Without Dr. Precht, I can't work the machine." Irene said. "It doesn't matter because the machine was damaged. Due to the malfunction and Salamander's intrusion, the machine was damaged. It will still work out."

"How so?" Winter General questioned.

"You let me worry about that." Irene said. "You stay focus on your own little project. How is it coming by the way?"

"Very good. It will be ready within the next few weeks or so." Winter General said.

"Excellent." Irene said. "Continue with it while I figure out a way to get my hands on Precht's machine."

"As you wish." Winter General said and ended the call.

"Salamander, you might think you have slowed me down, but you have no idea what I'm capable of once I put my mind to something." Irene said. Whatever she's up, she won't be stopping for any reason.

…..

Precht

Precht wasn't in the best of shape, but he left the hospital early. Since his machine turned against him, Precht became half blind and his mechanical gauntlets have now become his new arms. Precht managed to move through the city, but his body wasn't in the best of shape.

"I can't stop, but I can't let them find me." Precht said. Something big happened back at the hospital and because of it, the authorities were looking for him. Precht just wondered around the city and he's going to need something to keep him hidden. Precht looked around and saw clothes on a table and some strange accessories. "This will have to do." Precht grabbed himself a black cloak, a helmet with horns, and even an eyepatch. "Must be some leftover costume stuff from Halloween." Precht just took that stuff when no one was looking and used it to keep himself hidden until he gets where he needs to.

…..

Natsu

Natsu was just patrolling around the city. He kept his eyes opened for anything after what just happened. He moved around the buildings until he heard his phone go off and saw it was his brother.

"Hey, bro." Natsu said. "I'm glad that you called. You doing okay after what happened to your old teacher?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's Dr. Precht I'm worried about." Zeref said. "I sure hope he's okay. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is because I was hoping you could get Mavis for me and bring her over to the house. I'm running some errands and….after what happened, I don't think she should be alone. She admired his work as much as I did."

"Usually I would say that you worry too much, but I understand what you're saying." Natsu said. "No problem. She's at the university, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Natsu." Zeref said. "Oh! Don't forget that we have to pay a stop by the bank tomorrow as well."

"I got it. I'll see you later." Natsu said and ended the call. "I'm not that far from the university. This shouldn't take long." Natsu moved around and was on his way to the university, but he stopped as he heard some sort of explosion and screeching sound. He looked down the street and saw an armored car was being robbed. "Why do I have such lousy luck?" He looked around saw it was members of the Oracion Seis gang. Cobra placed a small bomb on the door and it detonated with the door blasting open. A couple guards came out to try and fight, but Midnight and Racer took care of them. Cobra jumped up in the car and saw it was loaded with weapons.

"Awesome! Look at these bad boys." Cobra said as he grabbed a rocket launcher.

"Boys and their toys." Angel complained.

"Leave it, Angel." Brain said. "These weapons will prove to be most useful to us. It will be easy to bring down Sabertooth and Grimoire Heart. Once we do that, we'll be by END's side and can have whatever we desire."

"This is an armored car. Oh yeah. Any money in there?" Hoteye questioned.

"No, but stop thinking about money." Cobra said. "Just imagine all the destruction we can do with these babies."

"I'll take that." Someone grabbed the launcher out of his hands and knocked him right off the car. All of them looked up and saw Salamander on the car. "You really shouldn't be playing with these toys. They're far too dangerous and you're all irresponsible."

"Salamander!" Brain said.

"I've just about had it with this guy." Midnight said.

"Good thing we got all these brand new toys." Racer said as he was about to get in the car, but Salamander jumped in front of him and knocked him back.

"Not a chance." Natsu said. "The last thing this city needs is the six of you going gun-crazy."

"Just try and stop us." Brain said. It was six against one, but that never stopped Natsu before.

…

Mavis

Meanwhile, Mavis was working on some of her own projects in the lab at the university. She was so worried about Dr. Precht, but knew he was going to be in good hands.

"Mavis…." Mavis turned around and was met with Dr. Precht himself in hi disguise. "Help me."

"Dr. Precht? Are you okay after the incident?" Mavis said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"My….machine….. My….dream….all ruined." Precht said and Mavis could see that he wasn't all that well.

"Dr. Precht, calm down." Mavis said. "We'll call the doctors and the police….." "Police?! No! No, police!" Precht interrupted. Mavis could see that he was so angry and wasn't thinking clearly.

"Dr. Precht, you need help." Mavis said.

"Get away from me, traitor." Precht said. He wasn't thinking clearly and truly believes Mavis was turning against him. "Is this how you repay your favorite teacher? Let me show you how I repay my "favorite" student." He launched a grapple and it went around Mavis. He pulled her in and smacked her in the head. He tossed her against the wall and Mavis hit her head again with her being unconscious. Precht is falling into despair and darkness and there's only one person he blames for it. "None of this would be happening if it weren't for that Salamander. I had it all under controlled, but he ruined everything. I won't let it happen again. If I'm a criminal now, I'll act like one. I need money…I need to rebuild."

…

Natsu

Natsu was doing well against the Oracion Seis. He was able to fight them off and keep them from getting the weapons. Racer tried to hit him, but Nats blocked his attack and pounded him hard across the face and knocked him out.

"Come on. Are you guys even trying?" Natsu said.

"How's this?" Cobra said as he tried to attack him, but Natsu ducked down and gave him a strong punch in the gut. Midnight tried himself, but Natsu kicked him back. Brain could see that their fight wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Let's pull out. This isn't worth it." Brain said as he pulled out a grenade-like object and tossed it. It exploded near Natsu and it exploded smoke. Natsu could barely see anywhere.

"What was that?" Natsu coughed as he made his way through the smoke. When it cleared away, all the members of the Oracion Seis were gone. "Great. Those losers actually escaped. Oh well. I better go get Mavis."

…

The University

Once Natsu made sure the weapons were secured, Natsu continued to go get Mavis. He just missed Precht as he exited the building and Salamander landing in the area. Natsu changed clothes and went to get Mavis.

"Hey, Mavis. Zeref wanted me to….. Mavis!" Natsu called out as he saw she was unconscious. He ran to her side and tried to help her.

"Precht….no!" Mavis said in her state, but was still out of it.

"Precht? What does that mean?" Natsu questioned, but there was no time for that. "She's in bad shape. I need to get to a hospital." Natsu pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance, but he's wondering what could have possibly happened to her.

…..

The Hospital

"I'm telling you, Zeref, I don't know what happened." Natsu said with him in his costume as he was outside the hospital he brought Mavis to and called his brother. "She was like that when I found her."

"Is she going to be okay?" Zeref asked.

"The doctor said she should be. How far are you?" Natsu asked.

"Only a few minutes." Zeref said.

"Good. I'm going to stop by Weekly Source. Maybe I can get a lead as to who did this….and at least pick up my paycheck." Natsu said and ended the call. "I just don't understand. Who would want to hurt Mavis?" Natsu tried to figure that puzzle out as he was on the move again.

…

Weekly Source

"Hey, Betsy." Natsu said as he went to see a fellow employee. "Is there any chance I can see Mr. Mailer?"

"He's talking to Robert right now, but I think it's okay." Betsy said and allowed Natsu in. Mailer was talking to his right hand-man, Robert, about something big that happened.

"I want this on the front page." Mailer said.

"You got it, sir." Robert said.

"Excuse me." Natsu said.

"Dragneel? What do you want?" Mailer said.

"Well, I was hoping to get my check." Natsu said. "More importantly, my brother's girlfriend was attacked and I was hoping I could get a lead to what happened here."

"Hmm. I wonder if it was that new villain." Robert said.

"What?! What new villain?" Natsu said.

"You heard of Dr. Precht? Turns out he killed the doctors that were operating on him with these fancy arms of his." Mailer said.

"He killed them?! That can't be." Natsu said.

"I'm afraid it's true, Natsu." Robert said.

"No way! He was my brother's teacher. He looked up to him. I can't believe he would actually do that." Natsu said.

"Well, I pay for your photos. Not your opinion." Mailer said. "You want your check, talk to Miss Breen. Now get out!" Natsu couldn't believe that Dr. Precht would do such a thing. Natsu questions if he really could have been the one that attacked Mavis.

…

Natsu

"No, Natsu. There must be some mistake." Zeref said. Natsu called his brother again with Natsu searching for Dr. Precht. He told Zeref what happened, but he was in denial.

"I check it out myself, bro." Natsu said. "I went to the hospital he was at and found out about it. I don't know if he really attacked Mavis, but that seems likely."

"I…I just don't understand it." Zeref said. "Why would he do this to Mavis? She was among his favorite student."

"I don't know, but it's not looking good." Natsu said. "Zeref, I know he was your favorite teacher, but he's running from the authorities and he's hurting people. You know what I need to do."

"Yeah. I know." Zeref said no matter how much he didn't like it.

…

Jail

"This is so stupid." Zancrow said with Grimoire Heart back behind bars.

"Settle down, Zancrow." Azuma said.

"No." Zancrow said. "It's bad enough that we're in jail, but now Ultear is telling us that she's quitting. So much for not abandoning your friends."

"Sorrow times indeed." Rustyrose said.

"Hey. I hear something." Kain said. Zancrow thought he was being stupid again, but they all began to hear some stuff as well. It sounded like a fight. Their cages opened up and they saw Dr. Precht was the one that let them out.

"What is this?" Azuma said.

"You four being liberated." Dr. Precht said. "I'm in the need of some help since I've recently become a criminal. Thought I start out small with powerless folks such as yourselves. I have big plans and I'm going to need some help."

"Who are you?" Zancrow questioned. Dr. Precht thought about that. Since he has a new life, he needs a new name.

"I was reborn in darkness. Thought I was going to die, but I beat death and came back. I think I might like the name….Hades." A brand new villain shall bring doom to Magnolia.


	11. A Withdraw from Hades

"Is that clear?" Dr. Precht killed the doctors at a hospital, attacked Mavis, and has now liberated the four guys from the Grimoire Heart gang. Precht is becoming a maniac and taking part in the criminal ways and is now calling himself Hades.

"You expect us to work for you?" Rustyrose questioned.

"At least until you get caught again or I get everything I need." Hades said. "Know from the start that the four of you are expendable."

"That tells me you will have no shame or regret in what you will do." Azuma said. "It sounds like you know what you want and you really don't care what you have to do to get it."

"You could say that." Hades said.

"Boy, this old man might be old, but he's pretty scary." Kain said as he was getting nervous.

"Don't be ridiculous. He might have gotten us out, but that doesn't mean that he's all that." Zancrow said.

"Enough with this interview." Hades said as he was ready to take some action. "Are you in or are you out?"

"What if we don't want to help you?" Zancrow said.

"I'm actually glad you asked." Hades said. He grabbed Zancrow's neck and slammed him against a building wall and tossed him into another. He held his two fingers on each hand out to him and shot some of those energy bullets at him. Hades wasn't showing mercy to him as he kept shooting around Zancrow. It wasn't as lethal as an actual bullet, but it still hurt a lot. Hades gave Zancrow one last blow to the head and knocked him down. "Any other questions?"

"When do we start?" Rustyrose asked as none of them wanted the same treatment Zancrow got.

…

The Bank

Zeref and Natsu had to pay a visit to the bank. Upon hearing the news about what happened with Dr. Precht, Zeref was having a hard time.

"Zeref, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Natsu said.

"I will be." Zeref said. "I just don't understand why he would do such things. I know his presentation didn't go the way he didn't want to, but is that really enough of a reason for him to do what he did? Look, let's not talk about this now. Let's just focus on this."

"Okay." Natsu said as he did what his brother asked. With this behind them, the Dragneel brothers went inside the bank. They met up with a banker and were in the middle of discussion.

"Now about your loans, Mr. Dragneel…." The banker said, but a smashing sound was heard in the background.

"What was that?" Natsu said as they all looked back. All of the people inside the building saw Kain from Grimoire Heart smashing up what he could.

"Okay. Nobody move!" Kain said.

"Kain from Grimoire Heart? What's he doing here? Wasn't he locked away?" Natsu said.

"It doesn't matter right now. He's causing a wreck and he's got to be stopped." Zeref said.

"Where's the rest of them?" Natsu said as he looked for the rest of the gang.

"Hold it right there." Natsu heard the police, but he saw they were flung across the bank. Everyone looked and saw the rest of Grimoire Heart, but there was one more with them. Zeref and Natsu were surprised to see Hades was among them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm making a withdraw. Don't do anything stupid." Hades warned.

"Dr. Precht?" Natsu questioned as he couldn't believe what was happening right before him. Natsu looked to Zeref to see how he was handling this. Zeref looked at Natsu and motioned for him to go to work. Natsu got up from his seat and ran out of there.

"Your brother is quite the hero." The banker said. That annoyed Zeref, but he let it go. Hades walked over to the safe of the bank. He shot both of his grapples and got them around the safe.

"Kain, help me pull this safe open." Hades said. Kain walked over and grabbed a hold of the safe. Both of them pulled all their might and pulled the safe right off the hinges.

"Stop!" Security called out, but Azuma kicked them both in the head and knocked them right out.

"So far, so good." Azuma said.

"Azuma and Zancrow, take all the money bags that you can and place them in the entrance. We'll grab them on the way out." Hades said. "Rustyrose and Kain, make sure no one tries anything. As payment, you boys can have all the money that I don't use. So make sure you grab lots."

"Okay. I wasn't so sure about him at first, but I'm starting to like his style." Zancrow said as he and Azuma got to work and grabbed as many bags as they could. That was about when Natsu jumped in with his Salamander costume.

"Stop right there, Dr. Precht." Natsu said and got their attention. Hades was less than pleased to see him.

"Salamander!" Hades growled. "Make sure you crush him."

"Of course." Rustyrose said.

"You got it." Kain said as the two of them went to fight him.

"Dr. Precht, stop what you're doing." Natsu said.

"I don't think so and the name is Hades now." Hades said. Rustyrose charged at him, but Natsu jumped and kicked him back.

"You're asking for it." Natsu said as he went straight for Hades, but Kain cut him off. He thrusted his hand at him, but Natsu jumped back and stuck to the wall.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Natsu said.

"Let's just say that he was someone we couldn't say no to." Rustyrose said as he grabbed a potted plant and tossed it at Natsu, but Natsu jumped out of the way. He jumped at Rustyrose and tackled him down.

"Answer me. What's Dr. Precht doing here with you guys?" Natsu said.

"He asked for our help. We don't know what he has planned, but we're not going to question it." Rustyrose said. "We're not like questioning travelers, but you're about to be crushed like the lizard you intimidate to be."

"Do you always have to sound like an actor in a play?" Natsu questioned. That was when Kain came from behind and grabbed a hold of him and lifted him off of Rusty.

"Hold him still for me." Rustyrose said as he was ready to beat on Natsu.

"I don't think so." Natsu as he used his legs and kicked against Rustyrose. He gave one good kick under Rustyrose's chin and knocked him out. "Now let me go." Natsu turned up the heat and burned Kain's hands where he had to let go as he wailed around in pain. Natsu jumped on Kain and pounded him around in the face. Natsu gave him one more good blow right to the face and knocked him out as well. "You've got to do better than these losers."

"Very well. I'll just handle you myself." Hades said. "Consider this payback." He launch his grapple and it got around Natsu. For an old man, he was pretty strong as he tossed Natsu against the wall.

"Payback? Are you blaming me for what happened? Your machine was already going out of control. It could have done a lot of damage to the city." Natsu said. "Something had to be done to stop it."

"I had it all under control. It was my life's work." Hades said. "You'll pay dearly for ruining it." Hades shot out some of his special bullets at him, but Natsu jumped away from each of his shots and used a desk as a shield.

"It wasn't my fault." Natsu said. "Something had to be done. I'm sorry you feel it's all been ruined, but you can just start again. You don't need to become a criminal to do this."

"Are you mad?" Hades said. "It took me years to get where I was before. In my old age, time is just something I don't have." He unleashed another one of his grapple hooks and used it to get the desk to move out of the way, but Salamander was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Here!" Natsu came out from the desk and landed in front of Hades. He gave Hades a strong attack and knocked him back.

"I don't have time to deal with you." Hades said as he looked around and spotted Zeref. "You follow me and that young man dies." He released his grapple again and got a hold of Zeref with Zeref being drawn to him.

"No!" Natsu shouted with Hades running for it. At the entrance, Zancrow and Azuma was able to get all the bags that they could.

"What now?" Zancrow said.

"I can't carry all of them." Hades said as he grabbed a couple bags. "I'll take what I can. Make sure Salamander doesn't follow."

"Dr. Precht, don't do this." Zeref pleaded.

"Dr. Precht died, Zeref. I'm Hades now." Hades said as he made his way out. Natsu made it to the entrance, but Azuma and Zancrow stood in his way.

"Going somewhere?" Zancrow questioned.

"Get out of my way!" Natsu said and began to fight. As for Hades, he made it outside, but the police came and had the place surrounded.

"Hold it. Try anything and the boy dies." Hades said as he used Zeref like a shield. The police had no choice, but to hold their fire. Hades shot a hook up and it latched on the building with him being pulled up. Natsu kept trying to get through, but the two of them kept blocking him. Zancrow grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground.

"Where are you going, Salamander?" Zancrow taunted.

"Out of my way." Natsu said as he got back up, but Azuma kicked him back down.

"He seems more emotional." Azuma said.

"Who cares?" Zancrow said and started beating on Salamander. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He was enjoying it, but it stopped when Natsu grabbed his arm and he was real mad. He drove his elbow against Zancrow's face and tossed him against the wall.

"I don't have time for this." Natsu said. Azuma tried swinging a kick at him, but Natsu ducked down. Azuma tried to chop him, but Natsu caught his arm and pinned him to the wall. He pounded Azuma in the face a couple times and tossed him against Zancrow and took him out. With no time to lose, Natsu hurried outside and saw Hades climbing up the building. "No you don't." Natsu stuck to the wall and climbed up as fast as he could and used his flames to give him a boost. Hades was halfway to the top when Natsu cut him off. "Hand him over."

"Come and get him." Hades dared. Natsu leaped down at him, but Hades swung out of the way. However, Natsu grabbed the money bags and they ripped with all the money dropping out and Natsu sticking back to the wall. "No!"

"You're so going down." Natsu jumped at him again, but Hades kicked him back. Hades pulled himself and Zeref up to a ledge so he could fight. He used his spare arm to shoot at Natsu, but Natsu kept leaping around the building to avoid his shots. Natsu made it to the ledge and leaped at Natsu, but Hades smacked him back. He grabbed a hold of Natsu and slammed him against the wall. "For an old man, he's pretty tough."

"Have a nice fall." Hades said as he tossed Natsu off the building. Natsu wasn't going to quit yet. He fell near the wall and was able to stick to it as he slid against the wall. "He doesn't know how to die, does he?"

"He won't stop fighting until you're stopped." Zeref said. "Dr. Precht, please just make it easy on yourself. Do the right thing and just turn yourself in."

"I'm afraid not. I've come too far already. Since he won't let me leave, there's only one thing to do." Hades said. "I hope for your sake, Zeref, he cares more for your life than he did when he ruined mine." Hades tossed Zeref off the building and Natsu saw what he did.

"No!" Natsu shouted as he moved as fast as he could to save his brother. Natsu jumped around and gave off one good leap with a boost from his flames and was able to catch Zeref. Both of them were heading down to the ground fast, but Natsu held out his hand and tried to stick to a close building. Natsu slid against it, but he was able to slow their descent enough and landed gently on the ground. "Yeow!"

"Are you okay?" Zeref asked.

"Sort of." Natsu said as she shook his hand around. "That hurt. That's worse than getting a carpet burn. What about you? Are you doing okay?"

Yeah. I'm fine." Zeref said, but he was more concerned about someone else. "Dr. Precht…" Zeref and Natsu looked in the direction of Hades and saw him using his two grappling hooks to move across the city and made his escape. "I can't believe it. He really is turning into a criminal."

"He killed doctors, hurt Mavis, and now he's teamed up with the Grimoire Heart gang to rob the bank." Natsu said.

"I guess a part of me still didn't want to believe it." Zeref said as he was so disappointed that one of his idols is now becoming this. "Natsu, I know he might be considered a criminal now and he's got be stopped, but….do you think he can be saved from himself?"

"I don't know." Natsu said. "He blames me for this happening to him, but he doesn't seem to out for revenge….at least not yet. Whatever's going on with him, I'm going to do what I can to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." A new villain has entered Natsu's life, but this one is acting independently from END or Scarlet Despair. With him on his own, what can he do?


	12. Evil or Light

They say everything is magical, but what really is magic? Natsu's learning about that himself as he and his class took a trip to Magnolia Museum. They took a tour through the place and found on display an old book that people say this is a real spell book.

"This is the ancient book of the arcane." Lucy said as she, Natsu, and the rest of them took a look at it. "It contains powerful spells and magic the likes of which we never imagined. Fascinating."

"Do you think it really works?" Erza questioned.

"No way. There's no such thing as magic." Natsu said.

"I wouldn't say that, Natsu." Mirajane said. "I think there are many supernatural things in the world and magic is among the most wonderful. Anything is possible with it."

"Just looks like a dumb old book to me." Laxus said.

"Anything's possible? I bet it's a magic spell that gave you a girlfriend and what you call "talent" in your games." Natsu said.

"Okay, Dragneel! That's where I cross the line. I like to use magic to make you disappear." Laxus said.

"Laxus, stop it." Mirajane said.

"He's not worth it anyway." Freed said.

"Yeah. There's no magic in the world that could make Natsu cooler or anything." Bickslow said.

"That's true." Laxus said with the three of them laughing.

"What I wouldn't give for a little magic of my own." Natsu said as he was getting fed up with Laxus and his group. Suddenly, everyone in the museum was glowing red and they were being lifted in the air and pressed against the ceiling. "Okay. I want it on the record that I didn't do that." No one understood what was going on, but they all did see a red portal open up with someone walking out of it and standing in front of the book.

"Who is that?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm not sure." Erza said. This strange man wore a suit with him having black hair and it shaped like he had horns. He pressed his hand against the glass display.

"Litum." The glass began to melt apart and he was able to take the book. However, that was about all he could do as a bright light shined behind him. "Larcade…"

"I believe that isn't yours, Hunta." A man emerged from the light. He had blonde hair with only a one sleeve top and black yoga pants. He also carried a cross on his back.

"I can't allow this book to remain here." Hunta said.

"And I can't allow you to take it." Larcade said as he unleashed a blast of light. Hunta was pushed back by it and because of that, all the people were released and fell to the ground.

"Sentara!" Hunta kept them all from falling and placed them all back on the ground with everyone running for their lives. Natsu hid himself so he could change.

"Don't know what's going on, but I know I've got to do something." Natsu said and was about to enter the most magical fight of his life.

"Lama Supreese." Larcade unleashed multiple blades of light, but Hunta formed a red shield made out of energy to try and block the attacks.

"Recta Faru." Hunta had energy flowed through his shield and released it all like lightning with Larcade getting blasted and pushed back. Natsu was able to change and climbed the wall, but he didn't know who to fight.

"This is weird. Which one is the bad guy?" Natsu questioned.

"Prumis!" Hunta added more power to his attack and Larcade dropped to his knees. Larcade tried to form a barrier of light to hold off the attack, but it wasn't holding very well.

"That guy is using light to fight with and he is trying to stop that guy from stealing that book." Natsu theorized. "He must be the good guy." Natsu jumped from the wall and tackled Hunta. "You want a book so badly, go to the library."

"Stand aside." Hunta said and actually used his mind and pushed Natsu off him.

"What the heck? What's going on around here?" Natsu questioned. Hunta got back up, but the book was levitated over to Larcade and he took it.

"No!" Hunta shouted. He was going to try and stop him, but Natsu stepped in and pounded him hard across the face.

"I don't think so." Natsu said.

"Fool. This isn't over." Hunta said as he disappeared in red smoke. Natsu was so confused as to what was going on.

"I thank you for your help." Larcade said as he walked over to him. "Who are you? Are you part of this world?"

"Uh….yeah." Natsu said. "Who are you? Who was that? What the heck is going on? I've got so many questions."

"Calm yourself. I will answer all of them." Larcade said. "My name is Larcade. That was the sorcerer known as Hunta."

"Sorcerer?! You mean he was using actual magic. No way." Natsu said.

"So you don't believe in the mystic arts? Allow me to show you. Premesa Haluta." Larcade pressed his fingers against Natsu's forehead. Natsu began to see stars, floating platforms, and so much more. "Hunta and I come from a magical world. Magic is our power. As I am showing you, magic is as real as anything else in the world."

"Whoa!" Natsu said as he was amazed at what he was seeing. "So you're telling me that magic is real? That's unbelievable. By the way, my name is Salamander."

"Do you perform magic as well?" Larcade asked.

"Not…exactly." Natsu said as he didn't really know how to describe his powers. "So why was Hunta trying to steal that book?"

"It contains powerful and dangerous spells." Larcade said. "I'm afraid it's not safe here. The mortals of this world can't handle the power this can release. I'm also afraid that this isn't the end. Hunta is probably going after the Scepter of Lamu."

"The what?" Natsu questioned.

"A magic scepter that was lost in this world. It combined with the book will make the spells far more powerful." Larcade said. "I must find it before Hunta does."

"Let me help." Natsu said.

"Hmm…." Larcade put some thought into it. "I suppose I could use some help from someone in this world. If you can keep Hunta off me while I get the scepter, it will be helpful."

"I'm you're guy. Where is this scepter anyway?" Natsu questioned.

"I have a way of tracking it." Larcade said. "Anamaty Jucree!" Light gathered from his hands and was forming a shape and it took the shape of an arrow and it was pointing in the direction. "This spell will lead in the direction of the scepter."

"Lead the way." Natsu said and the two are now working together.

….

Old Mansion

Larcade's spell lead the two of them to an old mansion as dark clouds formed over the sky. Thanks to Larcade's power, they were able to get there much faster as the two of them emerged out of a light.

"That has got to be the fastest way to travel." Natsu said.

"What is this place?" Larcade asked.

"The old mansion? No one has lived here for about a hundred years." Natsu said.

"The scepter must be buried underneath it." Larcade said.

"It is and you won't have it." Both of them turned around and saw Hunta emerged through his own portal. Larcade acted fast as he reached for the giant cross on his back and tossed it at Hunta, but Hunta ducked down from it.

"Go and find the scepter. I'll try to hold him off." Natsu said.

"But you have no experience against a foe that uses magic." Larcade said.

"Just go!" Natsu said. Larcade didn't bother arguing with him as he hurried inside.

"Fool. You have no idea what you're even doing." Hunta said.

"We'll see about that." Natsu said as he pounded his fists together and formed flames around his fists. Natsu went at him and tried to strike him. Hunta formed his shield and blocked each one of his attacks.

"How annoying." Hunta said. "Pifi Camusa." All he did was flick his hand up and Natsu was sent flying into the sky. Natsu came crashing down on the mansion.

"That's not enough to keep me down." Natsu said as he was able to pull himself up.

"So be it. Casa Mauna Epidad!" Hunta formed several red jewels and each one unleashed an energy shot. Natsu jumped around to avoid each of the attacks. As for Larcade, his spell lead him to the basement of the mansion.

"Yes. It's right under my feet." Larcade said as he used his magic to dig his way through the ground. As for Natsu, he leaped off the building and jumped right at Hunta, but Hunta shot him down and Natsu slammed against the ground. Hunta walked over to him to make sure he was beaten.

"I warned you to stay away." Hunta said as he thought Natsu was beaten, but Natsu tricked him and gave him a powerful uppercut.

"Guess again." Natsu said. "You're not getting your hands on that scepter or that book. I don't know what you plan on using them for, but your evil ways are done."

"You fool. You've been deceived. Larcade is the one who is evil!" Hunta said and that fact surprised Natsu.

"What? He's evil?" Natsu said. "That can't be right. You tried to steal the book first. Larcade uses light. People who use light are good. Aren't they?" Natsu got his answer as he was blasted in the back by Larcade. He was able to fight the scepter, a wooden staff with a crystal on top.

"I see. So you're one of those righteous spirits. I thought you desired power like myself." Larcade said.

"No. He has the book and the scepter!" Hunta said.

"Yes and with them, this world shall meet its end." Larcade said as he was enveloped in light.

"No!" Hunta shouted as he and Natsu tried to stop him, but it was too late and he vanished. Natsu couldn't believe he just got played and so easily. Hunta turned to Natsu and glared at him.

"Do you know what you've done?" Hunta asked.

"Not exactly." Natsu said. "I guess magic IS all about misdirection. I don't understand. Larcade told me that YOU were after that book and that scepter."

"Yes. It was to prevent HIM from getting his hands on it." Hunta said. "Larcade is a twisted being. He believes those who can't use magic, much like the people of this world, are unnecessary and simply takes up space. He believes there is no place for them. He plans to use the book and the scepter to destroy this place."

"So back at the museum, when you lifted the people into the air and tried to take the book, what was that?" Natsu said.

"It was to protect those people. Larcade is merciless." Hunta said. "I tried to take the book before Larcade could get his hands on it. You mortals couldn't even understand it's power to begin with."

"I can't believe Larcade tricked me." Natsu said as he never felt so a shamed in being a hero.

"Did you question his intentions? Did he tell you what he was after?" Hunta questioned.

"Well….no." Natsu said with more shame. "I just believed he was good based on what I saw at the museum and that he used light."

"Just because someone uses light or darkness, that doesn't mean they're good or evil." Hunta said. "Darkness can be used for good and light can be used for evil. It all depends on the person that uses them."

"Oh man. I'm so stupid." Natsu said. "So now that Larcade has that book and scepter, what's he going to do?"

"There's no time to explain." Hunta said as he was about to leave.

"Wait. I messed up. Let me fix it and help you take him down." Natsu said.

"I can't allow any hindrances." Hunta said.

"I don't know what that means, but this guy is threating my city and I'm not going to let that happen." Natsu said.

"I don't have time for arguments. Just don't get in the way." Hunta said. Natsu might have made a mistake, but that doesn't mean he can't fix it.

…

Larcade

Larcade went to a cemetery after he deceived Natsu. Now that he has the book and the scepter, there's no telling what he could really.

"A fitting ground for this city is about to become nothing, but a pointless memory." Larcade said. He opened the book and the scepter began to glow. "Harupa Haruna Zentara. Harupa Haruna Zentara. Harupa Haruna Zentara!" Larcade was forming a storm over Magnolia. Wind started to gather and lightning came from the sky.

"The magic show is over!" Larcade noticed Natsu leaping at him, but he kicked him back.

"Ara Mura Zentasica!" Flames erupted around Larcade in a combustion, but Larcade was able to form a shield and protected himself from it. Larcade noticed that Hunta and Natsu were now working together.

"You're still trying to stop me?" Larcade said. "It's far too late now. Still, I can't let you two get in my way. Froma Slazzle!" He formed an orb of light and released it upon them as it shot multiple ray of light. Both of them dodged away from the attack. "Perhaps I should destroy the two of you right now with a spell from this book."

"I don't think so." Natsu said as he tried to get at him, but Larcade used the scepter and knocked him away.

"You don't honestly think you can win, do you?" Larcade questioned. "How can a human with no magic actually be a match for me?"

"I'm full of surprises." Natsu said as he got back up.

"Mauna Epidad!" Hunta formed his jewels again and each one was shooting at Larcade, but Larcade was dodging each one of the attacks. Hunta flew right at Larcade and grabbed the book and the scepter to try and take them away from him.

"Pregi!" Larcade's body glowed and Hunta got electrocuted from contact and was blown back. "Don't you fools get it? I can't be stopped."

"That's what they all say." Natsu said as he slid under Larcade and tripped him up. Larcade was force to drop the items and Natsu grabbed Larcade's leg. He tossed him and Larcade hit a gravestone. "I got them." He said as he grabbed both items.

"Not for long." Larcade said. "Forsura Encia Chugas!" Larcade held up his hand and Natsu glowed yellow with him lifted in the air. Natsu could feel his body being crushed. "I'll squeeze the life out of you."

"I think not." Hunta said. "Dera Garu!" Hunta drew a circle and formed a ring of fire around Larcade and broke his concentration. Larcade tossed his cross and caused the flames to dissipate. However, Natus jumped through and kicked Larcade with both feet. He grabbed a hold of his clothing and held him close.

"Time for the magician to disappear." Natsu said. He gave Larcade a good pound across the face and knocked him back a few feet with Larcade getting knocked out. "Light's out."

"Not bad." Hunta said. Larcade was stopped, but the storm was still going and getting stronger with everything starting to lift off the ground. "How do we stop that?"

"I've got this. I just need to say the spell backwards." Hunta said as he took both items. "Apurah Amurah Aratnez. Apurah Amurah Aratnez. Apurah Amurah Aratnez!" Thanks to all the combined power, the storm faded away and the whole city was safe.

"Wow! Okay. I'm a believer in magic now!" Natsu said. "So what now?"

"I'll take these items and him back with me." Hunta said as he used his mind to lift Larcade in the air. "Salamander was your name, right? You did well in righting your mistake."

"Thanks and thanks for showing me that not everything is what is appeared." Natsu said. Hunta opened a portal and took them all through it. Natsu was amazed with what he's seen. Not only did he learn a valuable lesson, but now he knows that something like magic does exist out there and maybe in his own world as well.


	13. Young Heroes

A hero's work is never done and Natsu understands that. A fire spread through an apartment building. The firefighters were doing their best to contain the fire and put it out. While they were doing that, Natsu was helping out getting innocent people out of the fire.

"Is there anyone left in here?" Natsu called out.

"Over here." He heard a small child cried to him. Natsu did his best to resist the flames and saw a young boy trapped in a corner.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here." Natsu said. Natsu leaped over the flames and landed near the kid. "Let's go. I'll get you away from here." Natsu lifted the child and was about to leave, but floor fell apart in front of them. "Great. The flames are getting intense. This whole place could fall apart."

"Are we going to okay?" The kid asked and started coughing.

"We will be." Natsu said as he looked around and saw an open window on the other end of the room. "Hold on tight. This is going to be a rough ride." Natsu moved as fast as he could with him running on the wall, possible thanks to his powers. Natsu jumped right out of the window and landed right on the ground.

"Mommy!" The kid called out. Natsu let the kid go and the child ran to his mother with her happy she was safe.

"Good work, Salamander. I think that was the last of those trapped inside." The firefighter said. "Just in time. Those flames are starting to get out of control."

"Anything I can do to help?" Natsu asked.

"Lookout!" A piece of the building fell off from the flames and it was about to land on Natsu and a few other people. Natsu needed to think fast, but he didn't have to. A gust of wind came flowing by and it formed a twister.

"Whoa! I don't remember this being in the weather forecast." Natsu said. The twister was able to catch the falling piece and placed it away from innocent people. Another twister formed around the building and it was helping put the fire out. It took away some of the oxygen and without that, the flames couldn't grow and were soon put out. "How did that happen?"

"Look! Who is that?" Everyone looked to the sky and saw that there was a brand new powered person in town. This person was a young girl who had wild pink hair. She wore a white dress that went to her knees with sandals. She had bands around her wrists and ankles with white feathers on them. She also had white a butterfly-shape mask on her face. The bizarre part was that she looked younger than Salamander and was flying

"Is everything okay?" The girl asked.

"Uh….yeah. Who are you?" Natsu asked as the girl flew down to him.

"You're Salamander. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sky Maiden."

"Sky Maiden? Never heard of you, but thanks for putting out the fire." Natsu said. "How did you do that exactly?"

"That's my power." Sky Maiden said as she had wind gather around her hands. "My powers allow me to control the wind."

"Wow. That's….pretty cool." Natsu said as he was a little unsure what to think of all this. Before they could talk anymore about this, they heard an alarm going off just down the street and saw a robber coming out of the store.

"Oh no!" Sky Maiden said.

"He used the fire as a distraction. Stop!" Natsu called out, but Sky Maiden was the one that went after him as she was flying fast. She gathered wind around her foot and slammed it against the back of the robber.

"What the heck?" The robber asked and looked in her direction. "Did I just get socked by a kid?"

"Not just her." Natsu said as he jumped over and slammed his foot against the robber's face and knocked him out. "Not bad. You got a few moves."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from a real superhero." Sky Maiden said. "You're actually the only other superhero I've met."

"Same here." Natsu said. "Do you think we could go somewhere we can just talk? I do have a few questions that I would like to ask you."

"Sure. That is if you can keep up." Sky Maiden said and started to fly into the air.

"You're not going to get all that far." Natsu said and started climbing buildings and the two went at each other like it was a playful race.

…..

The Building Tops

Sky Maiden and Natsu went to the top of some buildings so they can talk in private. Natsu was impressed that someone so young was trying to be a hero.

"This is amazing. Magnolia is so big." Sky Maiden said.

"Are you saying you don't live around here?" Natsu asked.

"Not exactly. I live in a small town that isn't all that far from here." Sky Maiden said. "I'm here right now because I have some "business" going on here, but my grandmother is thinking of moving here into the suburban area."

"Grandmother? You mean you don't live with your parents?" Natsu asked.

"No. I lost my parents a long time ago." Sky Maiden said.

"Oh… Sorry. I lost both my parents a couple years ago myself." Natsu said. "So, Sky Maiden, I've got to ask, how long have you had your powers?"

"Um…..ever since I was born. I've had them for as long as I can remember." Sky Maiden said. "My mother had powers herself and I've got them from her."

"You mean you're another superhero who got your powers from one of your parents?" Natsu said. "You're the first I met like that. How old are you anyway? You look younger than me."

"Don't you know you should never ask a lady her age?" Sky Maiden said. "I would love to keep talking, but I actually have somewhere I need to be."

"Uh….okay." Natsu said. Natsu was wondering just who this young hero was and just what it was she was doing here in Magnolia.

…

Natsu

Since the city appeared safe for the moment, Natsu headed on home and he saw his brother watching the news.

"Hey, Natsu. Looks like there's a new hero in town." Zeref said.

"Yeah. I just met her." Natsu said. "She calls herself Sky Maiden and has some power over the wind. She seems to be a nice girl."

"Unlike you." Zeref said and Natsu felt insulted. "I mean based on what Mailer said. He says that since Sky Maiden appears to be a child, he's saying that Salamander is a bad influence. Influencing children to become freaks and take on dangerous criminals and activities and become menaces themselves."

"Someone should tell him to go lay an egg. Maybe that will get the stick out." Natsu said. "Still, Sky Maiden seems okay. Will be nice to get some help around here."

…..

Sky Maiden

Sky Maiden flew around the city. She was looking for some place because there was someone she needed to meet. She soon spotted the building and landed on the roof.

"Hello?! I'm here." Sky Maiden called out.

"As am I." Sky Maiden turned around and saw someone surprising. She was meeting with END. "I saw that you stopped a robber and put out a fire."

"That's right. So you have an assignment for me?" Sky Maiden asked.

"Yes. There is someone I need you to take down once and for all." END said.

"What? I don't know if I can do that." Sky Maiden said.

"You want my help to provide for you and your grandmother, right?" END said. "I am happy to do it and show you how to use your powers to their best. Of course, you need to do as I say for that to work."

"Well….who is it that you want me to take on?" Sky Maiden asked.

"Someone who is considered a menace to this city. The one and only…..Salamander." END said and she couldn't believe he asked her to do this.

…

Natsu

After taking a break, Natsu went back to the city and was searching through the place for any sign of trouble. So far, he didn't really fine much of anything.

"I guess the bad guys know that with twice the heroes, they're going down twice as hard." Natsu said and continued to jump from one building to the next. Sky Maiden flew in the air. She didn't want to fight him, but she knew that she had to. Sky Maiden formed a wind around her hand and shot it at him with Natsu getting hit in the back. He slid against the roof and nearly fell over the edge.

"Sorry, Salamander." Sky Maiden said as she flew down to him. "I don't want to do this, but I have to."

"Sky Maiden?" Natsu said as he wondered why she was attacking him. Sky Maiden kept shooting blasts of wind at him, but he was able to dodge each of her attacks. "Whoa! What are you doing? I thought we were cool."

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this." Sky Maiden said. She waved her arms and released a powerful gust of wind. Natsu got hit from the attack and was blown across the street and slammed against the wall. Luckily, he was able to stick to it.

"What is she talking about?" Natsu said. He took a look at her and saw there was regret all over her face. "She's right. She doesn't want to do this, but why is she then?" Sky Maiden continued to attack him as she shot multiple blasts of wind, but Natsu climbed up the building to avoid her attacks and made it to the roof. Sky Maiden followed him, but she lost sight of him.

"Where did he go?" Sky Maiden asked as she looked around for him. Natsu surprised her as he came from behind and grabbed a hold of her.

"Quit fighting me." Natsu said. "What's going on? If there's a problem, maybe I can help." Sky Maiden didn't like doing this, but she didn't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry." Sky Maiden said for she didn't have the will to keep fighting. "I don't want to do this. I don't even like fighting."

"Say what?" Natsu said as he released her and she fell to her knees. "If you don't like fighting, why are you trying to be a hero?"

"Because what I hate more is not being able to help people when I have the power." Sky Maiden said. "I'm so sorry about all this. Grandma and I would like to move here, but we're having financial troubles with that. So this man offered to help with that if I work for him. He asked me to take you down."

"What? Who asked you to do that?" Natsu asked.

"Mr. Darringtin." Sky Maiden said.

"END!" Natsu said. He was surprised by that and was even more when he felt a dagger cut against his arm when it was tossed at him. He flinched in pain and held his arm.

"That was a warning shot. Didn't want to damage the kid while she was standing so close to you." Natsu was surprised to see END revealed himself.

"Mr. Darringtin!" Sky Maiden said.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu said as he glared at him.

"I was worried about my new little employee. Perhaps sending her after you was a little much to ask." END said. "Oh well. Come along now, Sky Maiden."

"Sky Maiden, no! You can't trust him." Natsu warned. "Mr. Darringtin goes by END and he's a dangerous man."

"What do you mean?" Sky Maiden asked.

"Don't listen to him. Let's just go." END said.

"No, you can't." Natsu said. "Sky Maiden, END use to be an assassin, one of the best. People thought he retired to be a businessman, but there is more than that. He's one of the crime lords who want to control this city. He seeks to do that by having control over the crime and justice system. Some criminals already answer to him and he can handle people like the police. What he desires is to control people like us. I know because he tried to do the same to me. He only wants us to act when he says so and since I refused, he wants to get rid of me. You can't trust anything he tells you."

"Quite the story, Salamander, but you have no proof over me." END said.

"Yeah. That's the problem. You said so yourself that you could do anything you want and no one could stop you." Natsu said. "No one except for me that is." Natsu had a flame form around his fist and went to attack. He tried to strike END, but END was able to catch his fist and kicked him back.

"Please. When will you learn that you can't stop me?" END said. "I think it's time I put an end to this myself." END pulled out another dagger and tossed it at Natsu, but Sky Maiden acted as she used her wind to deflect the dagger. "What?!"

"That's enough." Sky Maiden said.

"You actually believe him?" END said.

"I do. Why would Salamander lie about that? Some see him as a menace, but I know he's a hero because he has been saving people." Sky Maiden said. "I think you're the one that needs to be stopped." She flew right at him with some wind around her leg, but END caught her. He slammed her against the roof and tossed her back.

"Big mistake, kid." END said.

"I don't think so!" Natsu said as he jumped and was about to slam his feet against him, but END jumped back and avoided to attack and stood near the edge of the roof.

"Perhaps another time, Salamander." END said and fell back. Natsu and Sky Maiden went over to fell, but there was no trace of him.

"How did he do that?" Sky Maiden asked.

"I don't know." Natsu said. He always knew END was a tricky one. He looked over to Sky Maiden and was concerned about her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I just feel so bad that I trusted him." Sky Maiden said.

"Don't be. You're a nice person and he took advantage of that." Natsu said. "I swear, one of these days, I'm going to stop him. What are you going to do now?"

"I guess I'll keep going like I did before." Sky Maiden said and started flying. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Salamander. If you need anything, let me know. I would be glad to help out."

"Thanks, Sky Maiden. It's always nice to have another hero close when I need it." Natsu said. The two shook hands before Sky Maiden flew off. Perhaps their paths will cross again for even the young are considered heroes and new heroes are always coming around.


	14. Recreate

AN: Okay. I just realized I've made a mistake in this story that aren't connected with its prequel like in the first story, I said Lucy's parents got sick and in this one, I wrote a different version of her background. Anyway, I fixed that, but if any of you see anything like that, let me know and I will fix it.

Irene was looking over an article about Dr. Precht and his transformation into the new villain. Trouble is always brewing in Magnolia and it's coming in multiple directions.

"Hades? Interesting name. The god of the underworld." Irene said. "He was even able to escape from Salamander, but was unable to escape with all that money. Too bad. At least there's still one thing of his I can acquire." Irene was planning something and it wasn't going to be good.

…..

Wall

Wall was making some adjustment to his machines. As he worked on the wiring of one of them, he accidently shocked himself.

"Talk about a shocking development. AHAHAHAHAH!" Wall laughed with there being a twisted sense of humor.

"I really wish you would stop that crazy laugh of yours." Wall looked up and was met with Erigor, also known as Reaper.

"Reaper! Gad to see you made it. Scarlet Despair has an assignment for you." Wall said. "It involves you finishing what your old crime partner, Ajeel, started."

"What do you need me to do exactly?" Reaper questioned.

"It's about that scientist that went mad: Dr. Precht. He's now calling himself Hades." Wall said.

"What about him?" Reaper said.

"The police went through his lab, but they couldn't find much to tell them where he could have gone. He really knows how to cover his tracks." Wall said. "They're clearing out his lab for evidence today. This might be our last opportunity."

"Last opportunity for what?" Reaper asked.

"To get his data, of course." Wall said. "The boss wants data on his particle accelerator so she can create her own version. We can cause so much destruction with it. We need you to get to his computer and upload all the data on it."

"Is that all? No problem." Reaper said.

"It might be more of a problem than you think. Especially if Salamander gets involved." Wall said.

"Salamander?! If I see him, I am going to tear him to shreds." Reaper said. He's looking forward to taking Salamander down.

…

Natsu

Natsu's had a crazy few days. His brother's old teacher became a villain, he faced against weirdos that can use magic, and he met a new young hero. One might say it's typical life of Salamander. As of coincidence, Natsu was heading towards Dr. Precht's lab himself.

"Dr. Precht's lab equipment is being moved by the police for evidence." Natsu said. "I better make sure everything goes well. Desert King tried to steal the plans for Dr. Precht's machine before. What's to stop another crook from doing the same? Especially when that crook could be Scarlet Despair." Natsu made it to the lab and saw the police already at work and he spotted a familiar face. "Jellal!" Jellal turned around and spotted him.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" Jellal asked.

"I was just passing by the area." Natsu said. "Wanted to get a look at the place. My brother's teacher use to live here. The old dude was his idol."

"I see." Jellal said. "Sorry, but we're clearing some of this stuff out and confiscating it as evidence. I'm sure you heard of the new villain who is calling himself Hades."

"Yeah. I know the story." Natsu said.

"Still, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you have a look. Just make sure you don't touch anything and I'm sure my father wouldn't mind." Jellal said. Jellal allowed Natsu in and led the way up to the lab. Natsu looked around and saw police officers taking away all the stuff that belonged to Dr. Precht.

"Jellal!" Both of them looked to the side and saw Siegrain heading their way.

"Hey, Dad. I don't think you ever really met a good friend of mine. This is Natsu Dragneel." Jellal introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Siegrain said as the two of them shook hands. "Jellal, you really shouldn't bring civilians in here."

"I know, but I didn't think it would cause any harm for him to look and not touch anything." Jellal said. "His brother idolized the man who use to own this lab."

"Any news on Dr. Precht like where he is?" Natsu asked.

"I'm afraid not." Siegrain. "After his little bank heist ended in failure with the Grimoire Heart gang, he hasn't been seen. Either he's planning something or he's just laying low."

"So what are you going to do with all the stuff you take out of here?" Natsu asked.

"We're going to take it to some separate stations we have." Siegrain said. "Anything here could be useful to us."

"Hey, chief!" A fellow officer called out. "His computer is locked from us. Do you still want me to take it?"

"Yeah. There could be something useful on it. We'll find a way inside it." Siegrain said. Natsu kept his eyes on the computer since that's what Desert King was after last time. Natsu knew that if anyone wanted his plans for his machines, his computer would be needed to get it. That was about when the wind started to pick up.

"Uh oh!" Natsu said as he knew what this meant. The wind became so strong that everyone was pushed to the ground. As for Precht's computer, the wind carried it and it flew over right into the hands of Reaper.

"Thanks for the gift, but you didn't even wrap it up." Reaper said.

"Reaper?!" Natsu said.

"What are you doing here?" Siegrain said.

"What does it look like?" Reaper said. "I'm taking this computer. You cops probably don't need it anyway." Reaper unleashed more of his wind power and blew all of them back with some of the equipment being blown around. When the wind cleared away, Reaper was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Siegrain said as he looked around, but there was no sign of him. "If he took that computer, it can't be good. Send out an alert to keep an eye out for Reaper." He ordered his men and everyone got to work

"Whoa! Talk about being a big bag of hot air. Am I right, Natsu?" Jellal questioned, but he didn't hear anything. "Natsu?" Jellal looked around and he didn't see a sign of Natsu either. "Why does he keep doing that? Who does he think he is? Batman?"

…

Reaper

Reaper was flying around the city after he stole Precht's computer. He looked around and flew down to the streets and landed in the alleyway between a couple buildings.

"There you are." Reaper looked ahead and saw Scarlet Despair. "Did you bring it?"

"Of course. It's right here." Reaper said as he handed her the laptop.

"Excellent work, Reaper." Scarlet Despair said. "Dr. Precht's first creation might have been ruined, but I will recreate it and with the ability to open a black hole, there won't be anywhere or anyone safe from me."

"And I thought you were mad before?" Both of them looked up and spotted Salamander hanging on the wall. "If you're called Despair, shouldn't you be more sad than crazy?"

"Salamander?! Where did you even come from?" Reaper said.

"Who cares? Just get rid of him." Scarlet Despair ordered. Natsu jumped down and tackled both of them.

"Hand over that computer." Natsu said, but Scarlet Despair shot an electric shot and pushed him back.

"You take care of Salamander. There's one final piece I need to get." Scarlet Despair said as she called for hover disk and she was making her escape with the computer.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Reaper said as he pulled out his scythe. He swung it down at him, but Natsu rolled back and avoided the blade. Natsu held the scythe down with his foot and gave Reaper a strong punch across the face. "So that's how you want to play?" Reaper formed wind around his hands and tried to strike Natsu with it, but Natsu avoided each of his attacks. Reaper unleashed a powerful gust of wind that blew Natsu across the street and slammed him against another wall.

"I'm really getting sick of being blown off." Natsu said. Reaper grabbed his scythe and flew at Natsu, but Natsu waited till the last moment and jumped to the side with Reaper slamming against the wall.

"Ow! What is this? A cartoon? I can't believe I fell for that." Reaper complained. Natsu took advantage of the opportunity and gave Reaper a powerful kick and knocked him down. Natsu turned up the heat and used a light post with his strength to have it come down on Reaper and hold him in place.

"Hey! Let me out of here." Reaper said as he tried to get free, but he couldn't.

"That should hold you until the cops come." Natsu said. Now that left him to deal with Scarlet Despair. He jumped to the buildings and started to go after her. "Scarlet Despair is trying to recreate Dr. Precht's machine. In order for her to do that, she needs one vital part and we both know where it is."

…

Scarlet Despair

Scarlet Despair made it to where Gray lives because the vital piece she needs is the dark matter and now the only one she can get her hands on is the one she gave to Silver Fullbuster. She watched Gray through the windows and saw he was obsessing over Salamander.

"Poor boy." Scarlet Despair said, but didn't really meant it. "Silver might be gone, but perhaps he knows where it is." She was about to go in, but Natsu jumped in and her hover craft was starting to go out of control and was flying away from Gray and his house.

"You stay away from there." Natsu said as he tried to fight her off. He tried to reach for the computer, but Scarlet Despair was able to push him off and he slammed against a car.

"So Reaper wasn't up to the challenge of taking you out? I am." Scarlet Despair said as she launched a bomb at him, but Natsu jumped off the car before the bomb exploded. Scarlet kept trying to shoot at him, but Natsu kept moving around and avoided her attacks.

"You asked for it." Natsu said as he pulled a manhole cover out of the ground and tossed it at her, but she dodged it.

"Is that all you got?" Scarlet Despair mocked, but she lost sight of him. "Where did he go?" She looked around for him, but Natsu surprised her as he landed behind her and grabbed her from behind with her craft going crazy again.

"Give it up, Scarlet. If I'm going down, I'm making sure that you go with me." Natsu said.

"Don't bet on it." Scarlet Despair said as she tried to get free. This fight could go on for a while, but Natsu saw the main objective. The computer was right there and he was able to grab it.

"Give me that." Natsu said as he tried to pull it out, but Scarlet Despair wasn't letting go so easily. Natsu saw there was only one thing he could do. Instead of pulling, he pushed the computer out of her hands and it crashed on the ground with it smashed to pieces.

"No!" Scarlet Despair shouted. She elbowed Natsu in the gut and shoved him off. "This is your fault!" She whacked him and knocked him off with him falling to the ground.

"That's what I do. Making sure you bad guys don't get your evil hands on anything that you can use to hurt others." Natsu said. Scarlet shot out more of her miniature bombs, but Natsu kept jumping around on the road and avoided all the bombs. "How many of those things does she have in there?" Scarlet Despair flew low to the ground and got a hold of Natsu.

"Last I checked, you can't fly." Scarlet Despair as they flew higher and higher. "Enjoy your fall." Scarlet dropped Natsu and he fell all the way to the ground.

"Okay. Hopefully I'll come up with something before I hit the ground." Natsu said as he was trying to think of a way out of this, but wasn't coming up with anything. Suddenly, some help came as police helicopters was flying by. Natsu was able to stick to one with Siegrain inside of it.

"You doing okay?" Siegrain called out.

"Perfect timing." Natsu said. A couple other helicopters came around and had Scarlet Despair surrounded.

"Attention, Scarlet Despair. We have you surrounded. Surrender at once." Siegrain said through a speaker.

"No one orders me around." Scarlet Despair said as she was looking for a way to get out of this herself and came up with an idea. Sheshot an electrical shot in the propellers of all the helicopters. And they were starting to go out of control.

"Oh man. Hold on!" Natsu shouted.

"It's okay, Salamander. We've got this." Siegrain said. The pilots of the helicopters were able to gain enough control and pulled off some emergency landings with Natsu jumping off.

"Nice." Natsu said.

"That's what training and experience gets you." Siegrain said.

"Let that be a warning, Salamander!" Scarlet Despair said as she was flying away. "If you continue to get in my way, I will destroy you." She made her escape, but Natsu wasn't going to let this keep happening.

"How did you know where to find me?" Natsu asked.

"Followed the explosions. People called in about what was happening. Didn't take long to see a connection." Siegrain said. "What was she even after?"

"Dr. Precht's computer." Natsu said. "She wanted the data on it to build a machine he created and wanted to use it for herself. Sorry, it got smashed a ways back."

"Well…at least she didn't get the chance to get that data." Siegrain said. After all that, Natsu thought about one person.

'Yeah, but what about Hades? What does he think of all this?' Natsu wondered.

…

Hades

Hades was hard at work himself. He was able to come up with some parts he needs. He's been hard at work with him fixing up his machine.

"Soon. Very soon." Hades said. He's rebuilding his machine, but it appears to be much bigger. Will Salamander be able to stop him before it's finished?


	15. Peaceful Interrogations

A big event was going on in Magnolia tonight. A press conference was being held in Magnolia and it was happening live. It was happening all around for people to watch on television and Zeref was one of them.

"Hey, Zeref. What are you watching?" Natsu asked.

"It's a press conference that is happening in the city tonight." Zeref said.

"So?" Natsu questioned as he didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Natsu, this could be a big deal." Zeref said. "War has been going on in Taliban and Afghanistan. If this negotiation goes well, it could lead to the end of it all and it can all end in peace."

"That is great, but if it's between these two countries, why are they negotiating here in our country?" Natsu asked.

"They're using our country as mutual territory." Zeref said. "We've been aiding in the war, but it's good to know we're taking part in putting an end to a war without violence. Now, shh." Zeref was into it, but Natsu looked bored easily. He wasn't against the idea of peace, but this doesn't sound that exciting. "Here come some representatives." People from both countries were coming in, but it was all put on hold when explosions were going off in the area.

"What's that?" Natsu said.

"A series of explosions? Who would attack something like this?" Zeref said. "This isn't good. This could ruin everything."

"No worries. I'm on it. Something tells me it's going to be a long night." Natsu said as he hurried out. This time, this fight could change the direction of an entire war that is going on.

….

The Press Conference

The explosions going off caused a panic in the area. Reporters were doing their best to cover the story while trying to keep themselves safe. Natsu was able to change into his Salamander costume and he soon arrived on the scene.

"This isn't good. Where are all these explosions even coming from?" Natsu said as he had a look around and he spotted something. He saw someone standing on a roof and he had a box of grenades with him.

"Fire in the hole." The guy said as he was about to pull a pin and tossed out another grenade, but he felt someone grab his arm. He looked behind him and saw Salamander was able to stop him.

"You want to tell me what you're planning on doing with that?" Natsu asked.

"I'm….putting it away." The guy said as he gently placed the bomb back in the box.

"That's a good guy." Natsu said. Then, he hit him right in the gut. He held him right by the collar of his shirt so he would look him right in the face. "Start talking."

"Hey. Take it easy, man. I put the grenade away and it's not going to go off." The guy said as he was easily getting intimidated by Natsu.

"Why are you attacking this place? Don't you get this press conference could end a war that's going on. Why are you trying to ruin that?" Natsu asked.

"Don't blame me. I'm just following orders." The guy claimed.

"Orders? Who gave you orders? Who in their right mind told you to do something like this?" Natsu questioned. He didn't get his answer, but he did get an idea as he felt himself get kicked in the side of the head and was knocked off the guy.

"You might want to leave now." The guy liked that idea as he got out of there as fast as he could. Natsu started seeing straight and was met with the bounty hunter: Imitatia.

"Imitatia?!" Natsu said.

"Hello, Salamander. It's been a long time. I guess it makes sense that a superhero would want to be at a meeting to negotiate peace." Imitatia said.

"What are you doing here? You're a bounty hunter." Natsu said. "This doesn't really seem like your style."

"Perhaps, but I'm in really no obligation to tell you anything." Imitatia said as the vines from her suit activated and went right at him. Natsu jumped out of the way and stuck to the wall of another building.

"Nice try, but I remember what those things can do." Natsu said.

"This actually works for me." Imitatia said. "I can pay you back for the humiliation you brought upon me from our first encounter. Now, I can finish the job from back then." She tossed her shield at him, but Natsu jumped up and the shield lodged into the wall. Natsu slid down the vine that connected to her shield and was going at her. However, Imitatia jumped and gave him a powerful kick that knocked him off and he was having trouble moving.

"Oh yeah." Natsu said as he struggled. "I almost forgot. That eyepatch of yours allows you to see the vital points of your opponent. With some deadly accuracy, one good hit is all you really need."

"True, but you're not like most opponents." Imitatia said as she had her vines coil around Natsu. She sent a shock through him and was dealing some major damage.

"I really hate that robotic suit of hers." Natsu said through the electrocution. Natsu felt himself being lifted from the ground so that he was faced with Imitatia.

"First and only warning: stay out of this, Salamander." Imitatia said. "You're lucky I have another client that needs a job done." She left it at that as she tossed him off the roof. Natsu crashed into a dumpster and Imitatia took off.

"Oh man." Natsu said as he felt a lot of pain. "Shake it off. It's just your muscles….and maybe a few organs." Natsu laid against the garbage as he painfully climbed himself out. He was able to make it out and to the end of the alleyway where he saw a car pulled up to Imitatia. He was able to see the license plate as it drove off and that gave Natsu an idea.

…

Natsu

Once Natsu was back to his full strength, he moved across the buildings. He needed to find Imitatia before she strikes again and he needed some help.

"You holding up okay?" Zeref asked over the phone.

"Yeah. Imitatia's attacks are painful, but I'll be able to hold out." Natsu said. "How's it coming with that search? I gave you the license plate number."

"I'm still searching, but we should have a match very soon." Zeref said.

"You think you can also figure out what Imitatia has to do with this?" Natsu asked. "She's a bounty hunter. What could she possibly have to gain from all this?"

"Those representatives are probably worth a lot of money." Zeref said. "However, Imitatia might be the kind that takes any job as long as it pays pretty good. That means that someone hired her to do this."

"But why?" Natsu said.

"This press conference was to be of peaceful negotiations that could help put an end to this war." Zeref said. "War is a tragic time for so many. People lose their homes, their loved ones, and both sides surely suffer. War has been going on for many years, Natsu, but some people see it as opportunity. It gives them the chance to help people. If a war ends, it opens the door way for conflict between two sides to end."

"And someone doesn't want that to happen, but who? Who wouldn't want to put an end to war?" Natsu questioned.

"Natsu, I got it!" Zeref said. "I found that car and I know who it belongs to. It's actually from a company who has a branch here in Magnolia….and it just so happens that the C.E.O. of that company is paying a visit."

"Good enough for me." Natsu said and got moving. "Of course, we're going to need some proof since Imitatia is no snitch." He said as an idea was forming in his head.

…

A Company's Building

Zeref was able to track the car down and it led to a company. Imitatia went up to the top floor and there she was met with the boss of the place. He wore a suit and had a brown scissor-cut hairstyle with a beard.

"How did it go?" The boss asked.

"It was going well, Mr. Keener." Imitatia said. "Salamander interfered and caught one of the boys, but I was able to fight him off. We were still able to deal some damage."

"Good." Mr. Keener said. "I'm not too worried about that freaky….whatever he is. He's just one man against my entire company and most people are already against him. So why should I care if he gets involved or not?"

"Maybe because I'm the one who is going to take you down." Natsu dived down from the ceiling and faced them.

"You?! How did you even get past my security? Imitatia, did you let him follow you?" Mr. Keener questioned.

"No. Salamander, I warned you to stay away." Imitatia said. She pulled out her sword and shield and was ready to face him, but Natsu was more concerned with Mr. Keener.

"So you're the C.E.O. of this company, are you?" Natsu questioned. "You're the guy who higher Imitatia, are you?"

"What if I am?" Mr. Keener questioned.

"I'm starting to see the connections now." Natsu said. "This company is known as Destructo Company. Should have seen that connection sooner? This is a company that produces weapons for war."

"Someone has done their homework." Mr. Keener said. "So you know about us? So what?"

"Are you saying you're not a shamed of anything you've done?" Natsu said. "Sounds like you aren't. You've been selling off your weapons in this war that's going on. You don't want it to end so you can continue to make a profit out of it and you got Imitatia to make it so. You didn't want that press conference to go on because you knew it would lead to peace. You want the war to keep going!"

"So you were able to connect the dots? Good for you." Mr. Keener said. "If you said what you needed to say, get out."

"How could you?!" Natsu said. "People are probably suffering from this war and you're taking advantage of that to make a profit? How can you be so cold? You should be trying to help this war end, not prolong it." Mr. Keener really didn't regret anything he's done. He showed it with his laugh.

"Get real, kid." Mr. Keener said. "This is the real world we're talking about. Fighting is part of human nature. The world revolves around power and money and I have plenty of it."

"Perhaps, but I have everything I need to stop you." Natsu said as he reached behind him and pulled out a phone and it was on. "Did you get all that?"

"Yeah. I got it." Zeref said with Mr. Keener getting a little spooked that he was just tricked into admitting his part in the crime. "It's on its way to the police right now."

"Don't just stand there, fools. Get him!" Mr. Keener said.

"Gladly." Imitatia said as she went to attack him. Natsu jumped over her and kicked her in the back with him going straight for Mr. Keener.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." Natsu said. "This was a chance for a war to end and you're not going to ruin it." He was about to reach Keener, but two large bodyguards stepped in the way. "Move it!" Natsu jumped and kicked one in the head. He jumped on the other one and pounded him in the head a few times.

"I got him." The first guard grabbed a chair and was about to slam it on Natsu, but Natsu jumped off and the second guard got hit instead with him being knocked out. Natsu charged at the guard that was standing and pounded him across the face and knocked him out.

"Now for you." Natsu said, but Keener was already making a run for it. "You're not going anywhere." He was about to go after her, but Imitatia kicked him and he hit the wall.

"You're the one who isn't leaving." Imitatia said as she lunged her shield at him. Natsu moved out of the way, but he dropped his phone and it ended up getting smashed by the shield.

"Hey! You're paying to get me a new one!" Natsu said. Imitatia swung her shield at him again, but Natsu jumped over it and avoided the attack. Imitatia pulled it back and swung it back around with Natsu getting hit from the shield and was knocked to the floor.

"Now I will rip you to shreds." Imitatia said as she unleashed more of her mechanical vines, but Natsu rolled out of the way. Natsu was able to get back on his feet and grabbed the desk. He tossed it at Imitatia and she got hit by it and was held down by it. Imitatia was about to get back up, but Natsu jumped on the desk and held her down.

"Don't leave yet. We still have much to discuss about your behavior." Natsu said. Natsu tried to hold her down, but Imitatia used her vines and was able to knock him and the desk off.

"You don't honestly think you can beat me, do you?" Imitatia said.

"I won't know until I try." Natsu said as he got back on his feet. "Imitatia, surely you know that this whole thing is crazy. Don't you care that there's a war going on and you're aiding in helping people suffer."

"If you're trying to lecture me, don't bother." Imitatia said. "I've already made up my mind and I chose to be here."

"Then I guess there's nothing to talk about." Natsu said as he was getting serious now. He's not going to show mercy to anyone who are like these two. Imitatia held out her sword and was going to pierce right through him, but Natsu jumped over her at the last moment and the sword got lodged in the wall.

"I'm not finished yet." Imitatia said as she unleashed her vines at him again, but Natsu grabbed a hold of them.

"I say you are." Natsu said as he spun his arms around as fast as he could. Imitatia was pulled in and was being twirled around. Natus tossed her right against a window. She hit her head against the glass and was knocked out. "No one does like weeds and I just took out the biggest one." Natsu walked right over, but he did see a car drove out of the building and Mr. Keener managed to escape.

….

The Next Morning

"So I was able to beat Imitatia, but that Keener guy managed to escape." Natsu said as he talked it over with his brother. "I need a new phone and Mr. Keener escaped. So that's the bad news."

"Don't worry about it." Zeref said. "I sent the recording to the police. They'll catch him."

"I just can't believe someone could be that callous and would encourage war rather than stop it." Natsu said. "What's going to happen now?"

"That's not exactly clear." Zeref said. "War can go in any direction. Natsu, there are some people like that, but maybe that's because they don't understand the hardships of war. Luckily, there are people out in the world that want to prevent war and do what they can to help those who are caught in those times. You're one of them. Take comfort in that." Zeref was right and Natsu could see that. War isn't enjoyable for anyone, but there are people out there who want to help stop it. Peace isn't easy to obtain, but people helping out will make it possible.


	16. Truth of Power

"Head over to the library, Natsu. Return a few books for me, Natsu." Natsu complained as he tried to mimic his brother. Natsu headed over to Magnolia library to return a few books because Zeref told him to. "I don't even like the library all that much. I've got other things I have to do. Then again, it's just a few mere books." Natsu gave the books to the librarian. Natsu was on the way out when he noticed Gajeel from school and a girl with blue hair that he knew who was named Levy. Levy spotted him and waved to him with Natsu heading over.

"Hey, Natsu." Levy said.

"Hey, Levy. Hey, Gajeel. Gajeel, I didn't expect you to be the reading kind of guy." Natsu said.

"The same can be said about you." Gajeel said.

"So what are you doing here?" Levy asked.

"I'm just returning a few books for my brother." Natsu said. "What about the two of you? What are you doing here?"

"Working on a little project while tutoring Gajeel." Levy said. "After this, we were going to pay a visit to the museum."

"Then, don't let me interrupt." Natsu said as he was about to leave, but he spotted something that caught his attention. He saw a fellow visitor was shoved to the ground.

"Beat it, kid." Everyone heard that voice and it was starting a commotion. They saw that Racer from the Oracion Seis was there as well.

"That's the guy called Racer from the Oracion Seis gang. What is he doing here?" Levy questioned. She wondered about that and it became stranger when she saw he was taking a book with him. "Is he stealing that book? I wonder how come."

"What do you think, Dragneel?" Gajeel asked, but he didn't hear any response. "Dragneel?" He looked around and noticed he was gone. "Why does he keep doing that?" Racer was on his way out to the door.

"Sir, you didn't check it out." The librarian said, but Racer just shoved the lady out of his way.

"Don't care. I don't know why my leader wants this book, but I'm not one to question him." Racer said and was about to leave, but he was tackled from behind and fell to the ground and saw it was Salamander.

"Racer?! The library has more surprises to it than I thought." Natsu said.

"Salamander?!" Racer said.

"Salamander is here too?" Levy questioned.

"Awesome. We get to see someone get their butt kicked." Gajeel said as he enjoyed a good fight as much as the next guy.

"Make it easy on yourself, Racer. What do you want that book for?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't see any reason to tell you anything." Racer said as he reached in a pocket and pulled another smoke grenade. He caused it to detonate and blinded Natsu as he tried to clear it away. Natsu felt Racer shoved himself off and he heard Racer made a run for it.

"I can't believe he had another one of those." Natsu coughed with the smoke clearing away. "All that just for one book. I don't get it." Natsu went over to the librarian and made sure she wasn't harmed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm quite unharmed." The librarian said.

"Good. Were you able to see what book it was that he took?" Natsu asked.

"No, but I do believe I would be able to tell which one it was." The librarian said.

"Good. If a member of the Oracion Seis took one, I just know they're up to something." Racer said.

…..

The Oracion Seis

The Oracion Seis hanged in the old abandoned church that they used as their hideout. The other five waited for Racer's return. They heard the doors opened up and saw his return with the book.

"I got it, Brain." Racer said as he held it out. "This is the one you wanted, right? The one about the treasures of Egypt?" He asked as he handed it over to Brain.

"Yes." Brain said as he took it and was pleased with it. "Good work, Racer."

"I don't get it. Why did you want me to swipe that one book?" Racer questioned.

"Yeah. What's so special about it?" Cobra asked.

"I just need it to check on something." Brain said as he opened up the book and was flipping through the pages. "There it is." All of them gathered around and saw a picture of a gold Egyptian staff with the head of a cobra.

"What is it?" Angel questioned.

"I bet it's something with a ton of money. Oh yeah." Hoteye said.

"You're half right, Hoteye." Brain said. "This is the staff that is said to be forged by the Egyptian gods themselves. It's made out of solid gold and, added to how old it is, it must be worth beyond a fortune."

"Awesome, but what does that have to do with us?" Cobra said.

"Patience. There's more to the story." Brain said. "I'm not sure if it would be true, but it is said that one would obtain great power from this staff. Some say that King Tut became one of the most famous pharaohs because of that staff. Call me an optimistic or whatever, but if someone like Salamander can acquire powers, there must be a way for us to obtain them as well."

"Are you saying that we obtain power like Salamander? Maybe enough to even defeat him?" Midnight said. "Now that is something I would like."

"And we're in luck." Brain said as he took out the newspaper and showed that the staff is being displayed at the museum. "The staff is being displayed at the museum as the newest part of the Egyptian exhibit. Even if the staff can't grant us power, imagine all the money we can get from it. Not only would this put us in good with END, but it would also help us put Grimoire Heart and Sabertooth in their place."

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Racer said.

"Same here. I say we go for it." Angel said.

"And if Salamander gets in the way?" Hoteye said.

"We take him down like anyone else." Cobra said. The Oracion Seis desires power and fortune that would equal that of an Egyptian pharaoh, maybe even more. Can Salamander figure it out before it's too late.

…..

Gajeel and Levy

After the little fiasco in the library, Gajeel and Levy stayed behind to try and help out Salamander. Once everything was taken care of, the two of them were on the move.

"I can't believe we were actually able to see Salamander in action." Levy said.

"I can't believe someone actually robbed the library and Salamander let that one guy escaped." Gajeel said.

"I guess there's no predicting a path between heroes and criminals." Levy said.

"I just wished I stepped in the action myself." Gajeel said. "I would have shown that guy a thing or two. Unlike Salamander, I don't need powers. I got two fists that are as hard as metal."

"Sure." Levy said to humor him. "I'm sure you would have done good, but I say we leave the crime fighting to those who know what they're doing."

"Hey, I know a thing or two about fighting." Gajeel said.

"Hey!" Levy said as she pressed her hand against his chest and stopped him. "I'm serious. Don't do anything crazy. You ended up in juvy once before. You were a punk once before. I know you're history. You might already be considered to be on thin ice with the cops. So don't do anything."

"Okay. Just take it easy." Gajeel said. "So are we going to hit the museum or what? I need to get a decent grade." Both of them kept moving and Levy was hoping nothing bad would happen, but she doesn't know Gajeel or Magnolia as well as she might think.

….

Magnolia Museum

It was starting to get late, but the museum was still going. Natsu was able to figure out the next move of the Oracion Seis. When he did, he hanged back outside and was keeping an eye on the building.

"According to Zeref, since it was a book on Egypt that Racer took, the Oracion Seis might try and attack the exhibit at the museum." Natsu said. "What could be in the exhibit that the Oracion Seis could be after? I guess I'll find out soon enough." Meanwhile, Gajeel and Levy were on the inside of the museum and was looking over the Egyptian exhibit.

"Shouldn't we get going soon?" Gajeel questioned. "I should have all that I need for this project. The museum is going to close soon."

"Just another minute." Levy said as she was having a great time. "All this stuff is so interesting."

"You said that about an hour ago." Gajeel said as he was starting to get annoyed.

"Gajeel, come look at this." Levy said as she showed the snake staff in a glass case. "This is a valuable staff. They say that King Tut became famous because of it." She knew her history, but she isn't aware of the danger that is coming.

…

Security

Guards kept their eyes on the monitors for closing time was drawing closer and closer to happening.

"Excuse me." Both of them looked to the door and saw Angel standing there. "Could you boys help me out?"

"Is there a problem?" A guard asked as Racer stepped into the room.

"Yeah. You're not suppose to be in the way." Racer said as they closed the door and a commotion could barely be heard. Angel and Racer were successful in knocking out the guards and had control over the security. "Now to shut off the cameras so no one can pin it on us."

"But what about the people? They can easily go to the cops." Angel said.

"That's easy. We make sure no one really leaves and alert the authorities." Racer said as he fiddled with the controls. "The others are taking care of that part."

…

The Exhibit

The other members of the Oracion Seis hid themselves in the exhibit. Brain saw a camera move around and that was the signal for them to get started. Brain walked right over to the glass case that held the staff and smashed it open with everyone turning their eyes at him.

"Hey! That's a member of the Oracion Seis as well." Levy said.

"Looks like we got trouble." Gajeel said as he saw the other members blocking off the exits.

"No one try to be a hero and no one gets hurt." Brain said as he took the staff. What he didn't know was that Natsu was checking around the museum and he noticed the crime going on as he crawled through the ventilation shaft.

"I guess it was a good idea to sneak in." Natsu said.

"We got it." Cobra said. "So shouldn't we get out of here while the getting is good? Salamander will show any moment now."

"Perhaps you're right." Brain said.

"Too late." Natsu called out as he dived out and landed in the exhibit. He started with Midnight as he tackled him.

"Salamander!" Brain said. "You're not going to get in the way, this time. Get rid of him!" Midnight got back and was going to attack him, but Natsu kicked him back. Midnight tried to get back up, but Natsu jumped up and stomped down on his back.

"You guys do know that you never beat me before and you know what they say." Natsu said. "Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

"Things will be quite different, Salamander. Oh yeah." Hoteye said as he grabbed a lounge chair and tossed it at him, but Natsu jumped over.

"You've got to do better than that." Natsu said.

"How's this?" Cobra said as he got him in a headlock with one arm. "How about we find out who is under that mask?" Cobra tried to reach for the mask, but Natsu was doing his best to hold him back. "Come on. Don't bother fighting."

"Take your own advice." He felt his arm grabbed and saw it was Gajeel. Gajeel pounded Cobra right in the face to get Natsu free. Both of them pounded Cobra hard and knocked him out.

"Thanks, but if you really want to help, get these people somewhere safe." Natsu said.

"You got it." Gajeel said and ran over to help those people.

"You're the one who is going to need some help." Hoteye said as he was the next one to take on Salamander.

…

Gajeel

"Come on. Move it!" Gajeel said as he ushered everyone to hurry out and it looked like they all made it. He spotted Levy and saw she had a disapproving look on her face and Gageel knew what it was about.

"I know. I said I wouldn't do anything crazy, but it beats standing around and doing nothing." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel, what if you got hurt or anything? You said you wouldn't do something crazy. Now let's get out of here." Levy said. Gajeel was going to go with her, but he noticed Brain was making a run for it and he still had the staff.

"Sorry, Levy. I'm about to do something just as crazy as before." Gajeel said and went after Brain no matter how much Levy was against it.

….

The Exhibit

"How did it go?!" Angel called out as she and Racer hurried over to the exhibit, but Hoteye was tossed right at Angel and both of them were down. "Get off me you, sumo wrestler!" She said as she tried to get free. Racer looked to see what was going on, but was met with a fist from Salamander and took him out.

"Five down and one to go. Where is Brain?" Natsu said as he looked around for him.

"Salamander!" Levy called out as she raced inside. "My friend just went after the leader of the Oracion Seis."

"What?!" Natsu said as he knew this wasn't going to be good.

…

Brain

Brain hurried up some stairs as he was trying to find some place to escape. The others might have been caught, but he wasn't going to be. Just as he made it up the stairs, he fell down and saw Gajeel caught his leg.

"Where are you going?" Gajeel said, but Brain kicked him off.

"Get lost. You don't want to mess with me." Brain said as he got back up and tried to run for it, but Gajeel tackled him and tried to hold him down.

"Hand over that staff." Gajeel said as he tried to take it back. He managed to grab it, but Brain shoved him off. Brain gave him a kick and caused Gajeel to go over the railing and he was holding on.

"Give me that. That's my ticket to power." Brain said as he tried to steal it back, but Gajeel was keeping it away.

"Your ticket? Let me punch it." Brain was met with a fist and was knocked back by Salamander. Natsu reached down and grabbed Gajeel to pull him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Gajeel said. "I guess this means we're even." Brain managed to get up and run for it, but Gajeel tossed the staff and tripped him up and kept him from going anywhere. It took guts for Gajeel to stand up to him and it paid off.

…

The Next Day

At Magnolia High, Levy and Gajeel were reading over the newspaper. There was an article of Gajeel in there and he was being called a hero.

"Local hero stops heist." Levy said. "It might have been crazy of you, but I guess it was also brave of you to stop Brain like that."

"I might be crazy, but at least I have the guts to try." Gajeel said. "That cook actually thought that staff would give him power. Can you imagine that?"

"Well, I think it took real power to have the courage to do what you did." Levy said. Natsu watched those two in the distance and was thinking the same thing. It doesn't take magic or whatever to show you where true power lies.


	17. Mira's Break

Another bright and shiny day came for Natsu in Magnolia High. He entered the school feeling good about today. However, not all was good. As Natsu entered the schooled, he saw a crowd gathered around and looking over a corner. Natsu was curious and went to check it out with him spotting Erza and Lucy.

"Hey, girls." Natsu said. "What's going on? What's everyone gathering around for?"

"Something they claim is something big." Lucy said.

"It's Mirajane and Laxus." Erza said. "Apparently, they appear to be in some sort of big fight and it's not looking good." Natsu was curious about this himself. He tried to look through the crowd and saw Mira and Laxus arguing and Laxus looked like he was on the pleading side.

"Come on, Mira." Laxus said.

"Laxus, I'm not so sure. Not only were you late for our date, but I've also haven't been very happy with how you've been acting lately." Mirajane said. Natsu tried to move through the crowd and eventually bumped into Laxus' entourage.

"Natsu?" Freed questioned.

"Hi. Fancy seeing you three here." Natsu said.

"Urgh. We don't have time for you right now." Evergreen said.

"Yeah. Just get lost." Bickslow said. He gave him a shove and it was a shove in the wrong direction. Natsu was shoved right into Laxus and stopped the arguing.

"Dragneel?! I don't have time for you right now. Go be a dweeb to someone else." Laxus said as he pushed Natsu to the ground.

"See?" Mirajane said. "This is what I'm talking about, Laxus. How old are you? Five? You act like a jerk when I know you're a nice guy, but I'm not putting up with it anymore."

"What are you saying?" Laxus said as he was afraid what was going to happen.

"I'm saying….it's over, Laxus." Mirajane said and everyone gasped. Mira and Laxus were considered the number one couple in Magnolia. Now they're breaking up? Mirajane didn't even talk about it anymore as she just walked away and Laxus couldn't believe he just got dumped. As all that went on, there eyes in the sky and those eyes belonged to the martial artist named Bluenote Stinger, also known as Fall.

"Target locked." Fall said as he watched the schoolyard. Fall is up to something, but what is he planning exactly.

…..

Mirajane

At the end of the school day, Mirajane met up with her younger brother and sister, Elfman and Lisanna. She just told the two of them the whole story of the split between her and Laxus.

"I'm really sorry, sis." Lisanna said.

"I never did like that jerk." Elfman said. "You're way better off without him." Mira was hoping for the same thing herself. Natsu came out from the school and spotted her.

"Hey, Mira." Natsu said as he went over to talk to her.

"Oh! Hi, Natsu. Are you okay? Laxus isn't taking his anger out on you, is he?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm doing okay." Natsu said. "In fact, I was going to ask you that. Everyone was a little surprised that you decided to call it quits with him. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah…." Mirjane said as Natsu took a seat next to her. "I am just so tired of Laxus and his behavior. I always believed he was a nice guy deep down. I knew he was."

"Him? A nice guy?" Natsu said as he laughed at the possibility. As if that was possible through Natsu's point of view. When Natsu saw Mira was still upset, he kept himself quiet.

"He just prefers to hide it all away and act like a jerk instead." Mirajane said. "I don't want to be part of that anymore. On top of that, he hasn't been acting like much of a boyfriend lately."

"Elfman, you're always talking about being a real man." Lisanna said. "Why do guys hide away their feelings? Why do they prefer to act like jerks rather than showing their true colors and being a nice and sensitive guy?"

"Uh….welll…." Elfman didn't really have a good answer for that. "It's just something a man does."

"Yeah…a dumb man." Lisanna mocked.

"Look, you're better off without him, Mira." Natsu encouraged. "You're one of the nicest people in school. Everyone likes you. Everyone likes Laxus, but they don't know that he's the opposite. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Natsu." Mirajane said as she was starting to feel better. "Who knew you knew a thing or two about relationships?"

"Too bad you don't have one." Lisanna made fun of and the siblings shared a small laugh from that. It was a nice little moment that was ruined when Fall landed down in front of them. He slammed his leg on the bench and sent Natsu and Mirajane flying off of it.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Elfman said as he tried to strike him, but Fall was able to block it easily. He gave Elfman a strong kick and knocked him back and he landed on Lisanna.

"Mirajane, are you okay?" Natsu asked as he tried to help her up.

"I think so. What happened?" Mirajane said and Natsu took a look with Fall walking to them.

"It's Fall! That martial artist where his moves make it seem like he defies gravity. What's he doing here?" Natsu questioned.

"You're Natsu Dragneel, aren't you?" Fall questioned. "You're the one who takes all the photos of Salamander. I need you to find him. I've spent my time honing my skills for another round against him. Tell him to meet me at the park where we last fought."

"Why would I do that?" Natsu questioned, but Fall grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"It would be wise of you not to annoy me." Fall said as he showed he was clearly in no mood for games. "Find Salamander."

"I take his photo. Why do people think that means I know him?" Natsu questioned.

"He's right." Mirajane said as she glared at him. "Put him down right now, brute. Just because he can take photos of Salamander, that doesn't mean he knows him. So leave him alone."

"Mira, this guy isn't Laxus. He might actually hurt you." Natsu said out of concern for her.

"You have some guts." Fall said. "We'll see if you can keep that up." He dropped Natsu and grabbed a hold of Mirajane instead. He looked to Natsu and he meant business.

"Find Salamander or else this young girl will be in a lot of trouble." Fall said. He hoisted Mirajane over his shoulder and jumped up to the buildings and used his martial art skills to make his escape.

"Mira!" Natsu called out, but she was already long gone. "First she had to break it off with her boyfriend and now this. This is not Mira's best day."

…

The Park

Fall took Mirajane all the way to the park and had her tied to a tree. He was waiting for Salamander to show up just like he told Natsu. While he was waiting, he was on the phone with his boss: END

"How is it going, Fall?" END questioned.

"Good. I did just what you told me." Fall said. "I even took a hostage like you suggested. Salamander is bound to show up soon."

"Excellent. You'll show your skills and take him out." END said.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Fall questioned.

"Of course." END said. "Salamander can't seem to resist facing an enemy. He also can't resist it when there is a hostage. Just wait for him. Let me know when you eliminate him."

"As you wish." Fall said and ended the call.

"You don't have to do this." Mirajane said.

"Be quiet." Fall said. "You're only bait that I'm using to lure in Salamander. You're word means nothing in this situation."

"Look, I just broke up with my boyfriend because he acted like a jerk rather than the nice guy I know he is." Mirajane said. "I'm not really in the mood to deal with another one like you."

"You seem to be the person that sees the goodness in everyone." Fall said. "You would be wasting your time with me. I am looking for someone who can provide me a challenge. That is why I desire to fight Salamander."

"But what about that call you made? You have to be taking orders from someone. Someone who wants you to fight Salamander. Am I right?" Mirajane asked.

"Be silent. I don't have to tell you anything." Fall said. "You should be more concerned for your own safety if Salamander doesn't show up."

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm here." Fall turned around and was faced with Salamander. "If you wanted another round against me, Fall, all you had to do was say so. Let that girl go, right now."

"I don't think so, Salamander. I'll only release her when this fight is over." Fall said. "It's to ensure this fight keeps going until one of us drops to the ground." Natsu would like to knock Fall out himself, but he's getting his priorities straight.

'I need to get past him and get to Mira.' Natsu thought and readied himself.

"Here I come." Fall said as he positioned himself for this fight. He started with a spin kick, but Natsu rolled under him and went for Mirajane.

"Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here." Natsu said as he ran to her.

"Behind you!" Mirajane called out. It was too late as Fall kicked Natsu right in the back and knocked him down.

"I told you that she isn't going anywhere." Fall said. He tossed Natsu into the air and gave him a strong kick to keep him away from Mirajane. "You're not leaving until this fight is over."

"You asked for it." Natsu said as he got back up. However, Natsu knew he doesn't need to beat him. He just needs to keep him down long enough to save Mirajane. Natsu formed fired around his fists as Fall dived a kick straight to him. Natsu moved out of the way and and gave him a strong uppercut. However, Fall used it to his advantage as he drove his leg under Natsu's chin and sent him in the air.

"I'm not done yet." Fall said as he shot himself in the air with his hands and struck Natsu with a few kicks while he was in the air. He wrapped his legs around Natsu and twisted his body to throw Natsu to the ground. Fall landed near him and seemed disappointed.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu asked.

"I should be asking you that." Fall said. "You appear to have grown soft, Salamander. You should have honed your skills like I have."

"You mean….like this?!" Natsu said as he shot his legs back and kicked him in the gut. Natsu grabbed the tail of his hair and spun around with him tossing Fall away. "Hang on." Natsu hurried over to Mira and placed his hands against the rope. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm okay." Mirajane said as she got free from the binds.

"You better get out of here. Go." Natsu said as Mira got up and started running. Now that Mirajane was safe, he can keep his focus on the fight. That's what he didn't do as he was hit against the face and bounced off the tree with a leg hitting him against his ribs and knocked him down.

"I told you to stay focus." Fall said.

"I know and now that I know that girl is safe, I can." Natsu said as he shot his legs up, but Fall grabbed them and tossed Natsu behind him. Fall jumped and was about to stomp down on Natsu, but Natsu rolled out of the way and avoided the attack. Natsu slid his legs and knocked Fall down. With that, Natsu tried to pin him down and smacked him against the head a few times. "Ready to say uncle yet?"

"Never." Fall said as he grabbed both of Natsu's arms and bashed his head against Natsu's. That blow made Natsu a little disoriented and that gave Fall an opening. He grabbed a hold of Salamander and slammed him against a tree. He slammed him against it a few times and just held him there.

"What? Finished already?" Natsu said.

"Acing tough won't save you now." Fall said. "I hope you're ready to say goodbye, Salamander." Fall had him right where he wanted him and was about to finish it, but something hit him in the back of his head. Fall dropped down and released Natsu with Natsu seeing it was Mirajane's doing with a big stick.

"Thanks." Natsu said. "I can't believe that actually worked on someone like him."

"You're welcome." Mirajane said. "I recently broke up with my boyfriend because of his similar personality, among other reasons, and I just couldn't handle it anymore."

"You will pay for that." Fall said as he didn't stay down for very long. "I let my guard down for I thought you weren't a threat. A mistake on my part." He was about to attack her, but Natsu struck him in the gut and gave him a strong blow to the face.

"Time to get you out of here." Natsu said as he helped Mira make a run for it. Fall regained his composure and noticed that they were gone. This challenge was left unfinished, but he'll make sure that next time won't.

….

The Next Day

Mirajane was okay and she was trying to get through a normal day at school. She was at her locker trying to do just that with Natsu coming over.

"Hey, Mira. You doing okay?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mirajane said.

"Mira." Both of them turned around and saw Laxus. "I heard you were kidnapped. I'm…I'm glad you're okay." Laxus left it at that and just walked off.

"I don't think I will understand you men." Mirajane said. She didn't quite understand how he can act like a cocky jerk and then seem so sweet.

"We're complex. I can tell you that much." Natsu said. He's got a point. Girls might be hard to figure out for guys, but sometimes guys can be hard to figure for girls.


	18. Sabertooth Night Wreckers

"The Oracion Seis tried to steal an Egyptian staff. Grimoire Heart worked with the new villain. Even some of the super powered villains all beaten." Jiemma said. Jiemma, leader of the Sabertooth Gang. He crippled up the newspaper and tossed it aside. "Those weak fools. They're always aiming too small."

"A mistake I'm sure you won't make, father." Minerva said.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Rufus said. "I seem to recall that we too have been beaten by Salamander before. Without any powers to aid us, it seems we were no match."

"You can say that again." Orga said. "That lizard weirdo keeps kicking our butts. We're lucky we didn't get thrown in jail yet."

"That's enough of that talk!" Minerva shouted and the two of them instantly shut up. "No more talking like that. You sound like weaklings and my father hates weaklings. We are anything, but weak."

"Well said, my daughter." Jiemma said. "Salamander's just been lucky so far. He might have gotten the best of us so far, but I won't admit defeat. I'll crush that lizard with my own hands if it's the last thing I do."

"That all sounds good, but how do we do that exactly?" Orga asked.

"Orga makes a point. Shouldn't we focus on our heists?" Rufus questioned. "Unless of course you have some sort of plan in mind."

"I do." Jiemma said. "We're the best gang of Magnolia and we're going to prove it. Not even anyone with superpowers is going to stand in our way."

"So what do you have in mind, father?" Minerva asked.

"All those other fools made the mistake on focusing on something else rather than the main problem." Jiemma said. "The idiots from Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart are after the same thing we are. We all wish to stand on the same side as END. Of course, with us, we'll show that we are superior to him. We all have the same problem and no one really takes action about it. We're not going to pull off some sort of robbery only to have pests get in our way. We're going for the one thing that is sure to get us in lead with END. We're going to eliminate Salamander once and for all." He slammed his giant fist on a table for emphasis and it worked as the table broke to pieces.

….

Natsu

It was free period for Natsu and he was doing all his school work. He was trying to focus, but that was hard to do when four tickets landed on his work. He turned to see Erza was the one that dropped them off.

"Say I'm your girl." Erza said.

"You're my girl. Why am I saying you're my girl?" Natsu asked.

"Because I just scored four tickets to the Ariana Grande concert." Erza said. "I just happen to know that Lucy is a big fan of her music and we're all going."

"Awesome! These must have cost you some decent money." Natsu said.

"It pays when your mother is the head of a company." Erza said. Natsu could understand that as he liked the thought of him and his friends going to a concert, but he saw four tickets and counted three people.

"Wait. There are four tickets. Who is the fourth for?" Natsu asked and one person came into his mind. "Is it Gray?" The look on Erza's face was the only thing he needed to know the answer.

"I tried. I invited him, hoping he would come to get his mind off Natsu, but he wouldn't budge." Erza said. "I am reaching my limit with him. He needs to move on because we both know his father wouldn't want him to be this."

"No kidding." Natsu said. "So if the last ticket isn't for him, who is it for?"

"It's for…..Jellal." Erza said with her face becoming red like her hair.

"Ooh!" Natsu said. "So you're inviting you're little boyfriend?"

"Jellal is not my boyfriend. Just like Lucy is not your girlfriend." Erza said.

"Touché." Natsu said.

"But that's why I'm you're girl. It can be a double date." Erza said. "I've already mentioned all this to Lucy, but it took some convincing. She's willing to give you another chance with another date. So you better not pull off one of your disappearing acts."

"I get it. I'll be there." Natsu said. "I know better than to make you mad." Both of them were surely hoping so.

…..

Natsu

"Oh yeah!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped over buildings with him on patrol. He was keeping his eyes opened for trouble, but he was happy about tonight. "Another chance and I'm not going to blow it. I need to get any signs of trouble out of the way." Natsu kept moving from one rooftop to the next, but he was met with a strong arm and knocked him down.

"Hello, Salamander." Salamander looked up and saw Jiemma. "A pleasure to crush you." Jiemma lifted his leg and was about to stomp down on him, but Natsu rolled out of the way with the roof cracking.

"You know you're going to need to pay for the damages." Natsu said. Jiemma swung his arms down, but Natsu jumped out of the way. "So big and ugly, you want a piece of me? Bring it."

"Don't forget me." Natsu looked to the side and was met with a kick to the face by Minerva. Natsu was knocked off the roof and was falling to the streets, but Natsu was able to stick to the wall and kept himself from falling.

"The old father and daughter tag team. I should have seen that one coming." Natsu said. Natsu heard something and looked down to see Rufus and Orga carrying guns.

"We've got him!" Orga said. Both of them took aim, but Natsu jumped right off the wall and was going to land on top of them. He knocked both of them to the ground and kicked their guns out of the way.

"You two losers have to do better than that if you want to get the best of me." Natsu said. Jiemma jumped down and crashed into the ground. "What are you? Some sort of daredevil?" Jiemma charged right at Natsu. Natsu tried to jump over him, but Jiemma grabbed his leg and slammed him against the ground and tossed him into a building.

"You've had it this time, Salamander. This is where you will fall once and for all." Jiemma said. He charged right at Natsu and it seemed like he made contact as he smashed right through the wall. Jiemma waited for the dust to clear away, but there was no sign of him. "Where you are? Stand and fight so you can be crushed."

"You would make a bad salesperson." Natsu said. He could hear him, but he can't see where Natsu was. "You can't run forever. Eventually, we will catch you and you will be destroyed."

"Yeah. That's what they all say." Natsu said and was able to escape. Sabertooth is hunting Natsu down, but he's got other things to worry about.

…

Natsu's Room

Natsu was able to make it home. Once he did, he was getting ready for the concert tonight. Tonight was when he was going to make his big move with Lucy.

"Hang on. You just let them go and made your escape?" Zeref questioned since Natsu told him what happened between him and the Sabertooth gang.

"That's right." Natsu said. "I didn't really have time to fight them all off. I have another chance with Lucy with a date and I'm not blowing it like last time."

"Natsu, I understand that's important to you, but I don't think that was a good idea." Zeref said. "You should have stayed and brought them down. That way, they wouldn't be a problem tonight. You know how these guys are. They'll just come back and cause more trouble."

"I know that, but they weren't really doing anything." Natsu said. "Jiemma was claiming all he wanted was to take me down. So if Salamander stays hidden, I've got nothing to worry about."

"Natsu, Sabertooth is smarter than that. They're not just all brawn." Zeref said. "If they don't find you, they will find something that will bring you to them."

"Oh well. I'm sure it can wait until the concert is over." Natsu said. Zeref gave a disapproving look. "Look, I get it, but it will only be a few hours." Natsu doesn't want anything to ruin this night for him.

….

Sabertooth

"Such a coward." Jiemma said as he wasn't really satisfied with how it turned out. "Instead of staying to finish the fight, he disappeared on us. To think he is some sort of vigilante or whatever he believes himself to be."

"So we didn't finish him off then. We'll just get him next time." Minerva said. "We just need to make sure he doesn't really escape."

"Milady is right. My memory tells me that he held the advantage over us because we were in an open environment and gave him plenty of places to hide under." Rufus said.

"So? The dude can climb walls with nothing, but his hands." Orga said. Where are you going with this?"

"What I'm saying is that we need a place that we hold the advantage to." Rufus said. "One where there isn't that many places for him to hide. Someplace where we could get an edge over him."

"You might be right." Jiemma said as he began to think. "I think I might know where that place could be."

….

The Concert

Everyone was in line for the concert and they were excited for it. Erza, Jellal, and Lucy were already in line for it. All three of them were excited and just waiting for Natsu at this point.

"I'm so excited. This is my favorite singer." Lucy said.

"Where's Natsu? I hope he didn't pull off a disappearing act again." Jellal said.

"Don't even joke like that." Erza said. "Lucy's really looking forward to this and I don't want it to be ruined for her. Besides, Natsu has been waiting for this chance. He wouldn't miss it."

"Where is Natsu?" Lucy said as she looked around.

"He'll be here. I'm sure of it." Erza said. "It wouldn't be much of a double date if one person is missing."

"Date? You didn't tell me this was really a date?" Jellal said with a smug look on his face and Erza getting embarrassed.

"If this is considered a date, Natsu knows better than to stand me up again." Lucy said as she was getting serious about it. Natsu ran down the street and could see the concert hall was just up ahead.

"Yes. I made it." Natsu said as he felt like a big win for Natsu, but it all changed. Everyone heard a screeching sound and saw a car going out of control with some dynamite coming out of it and causing a series of explosions. As the car drove by, Natsu caught a glimpse of Rufus and Orga in it and drove off. "I'm sure the police can handle it." Natsu was about to go and join the others, but his hero conscious was telling him otherwise.

"What was that all about?" Erza questioned.

"Crazy driving punks." Jellal said. Lucy looked to the side and saw Natsu.

"Natsu! There you are!" Lucy called out and waved to him. Natsu wanted to. He tried so hard to go in, but he did something he knew he was going to regret. He ran off to find a place to change so he could stop Sabertooth. "Did he just ran off?"

"Maybe he didn't see or hear you." Erza said.

"No. He did." Lucy said as she felt like she just got stood up again by the same guy and feeling like an idiot for thinking it wouldn't happen.

…..

Sabertooth

Rufus and Orga continued to drive down the street and cause some damage. Natsu was able to change and he began to chase after them.

"I can't believe I'm missing out on what could be one of the best nights of my life yet." Natsu said. "They are so going down for this." Natsu followed Orga and Rufus and they could already see him.

"He's taken the bait." Rufus said.

"We're almost there." Orga said and pulled into a construction site. They got out of the car and hurried into the building that was being built.

"You two aren't getting away from me." Natsu said as he chased after them. Rufus and Orga hurried up until they couldn't go anymore.

"Now we wait for him." Rufus said as the two of them braced themselves.

"You don't have to wait." Natsu surprised them by coming down from above and gave Rufus a powerful punch to the face and knocked him out. "You goons just wrecked what could have been a good night for me."

"That's okay because we're about to wreck you." Orga said. Natsu didn't understand, but he felt trouble. He turned around and saw a beam being swung at him. Natsu ducked down with Orga moving out of the way. Natsu looked up at the crane and could see Minerva operating it. Natsu also felt the ground rumble and saw Jiemma heading his way. Jiemma tackled Natsu and Natsu hit a beam.

"We've got you, Salamander. Here, you can't sneak up on us or escape." Jiemma said.

"Perhaps, but I can outsmart you." Natsu said as he jumped over Jiemma and kicked him in the back of his head. Minerva tried working the crane and tried to swing the beam at him. "Hey, Orga! I bet you can't hit me just once."

"Oh yeah?!" Orga said as he went to take that bet, but Natsu tricked him as he jumped and the beam hit Orga instead and knocked him out. Natsu started to climb up the crane and when he made it to the top, he walked across the arm. Minerva tried to shake him off, but Natsu wasn't letting go.

"Curse that lizard." Minerva said. Natsu smashed his arm through the window and pulled her right out.

"You guys ruined my night. I'm in no mood for games." Natsu said and he tossed Minerva on the same floor as the others. She hit the floor pretty hard and it knocked her out. Natsu was making quick work of these guys, but Jiemma was going to be a different story. Jiemma grabbed the beam and pulled. The crane was creaking and becoming unstable.

"How strong is that guy?" Natsu said as he hurried off the crane. Natsu dived right down and tackled Jiemma and started to pound him around the face and getting all his annoyance out. Jiemma grabbed a hold of him and tossed him up into the sky. Natsu grabbed the cable from the crane. "So you want to play it like that, do you? I'm sure a big guy like you must weigh a ton." Natsu used his flames and burned through the cable with the beam falling. However, Jiemma was able to catch it easily.

"Is that all you got?" Jiemma said. Natsu dived right down and swept Jiemma's legs and knocked him on his back. "That won't stop me." He thought so, but the floor began to crack from all the weight. The floor gave out and Jiemma was falling through. Jiemma fell through a few floors until he stopped and the beam landing on him and it knocked him out as well.

"You know what they say. Playing in a construction zone is dangerous." Natsu said. He may have stopped Sabertooth, but his troubles aren't exactly over.

…

The Next Day

Since Natsu failed to make it to the concert, he knew there was nothing, but trouble for him and Lucy. Natsu just sat at a table at the high school and was upset about the whole thing. Erza came over herself and wasn't happy.

"You want to explain yourself?" Erza asked.

"Not really." Natsu said.

"Lucy gave you a second chance and you just blew it." Erza said. "Third time isn't the charm for her about this. Natsu, I don't know what is going on with you, but if you ever want a chance with Lucy, you need to get over it." Erza left things at that and Natsu didn't know what to do. Natsu looked up and saw Lucy, but Lucy acted like she didn't even see him. Now how is Natsu going to fix this?


	19. Gaining Access

Villains are usually at work. Winter General is one of those villains. For the past few months, Winter General has been at work. He's worked on computers and it seems like he was putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece.

"It is done." Winter General said. He made a video call on a computer and Irene answered it. "Irene Belserion, it is almost done."

"Are you certain?" Irene said.

"Yes. My new base as well as the master computer is near completion." Winter General said. "I have created the ultimate computer that will allow us to have control over every data and electrical system in the entire world. All that is needed is the omni-access code."

"The what?" Irene questioned.

"An access code that will allow access over to any system on the internet and more." Winter General said. "Even with my vast intellect, I am unable to create a copy of it myself."

"So how are you planning to get it?" Irene said.

"I was hoping to use Dr. Precht's particle accelerator as a threat, but I have other plans." Winter General said. "Very soon we shall have control over the entire system around the world and the entire world will be ours to do with as we please."

…

Magnolia

Magnolia was much like New York. That means that it hardly ever sleeps and neither do the people. A big party was going on outside in an open space in Magnolia and some of the students from Magnolia High were there and were having a great time. Almost everyone. Natsu was hanging back and all he was doing was watching Lucy. Since he bailed on her again, she was in no mood to really talk to him.

"You know, you can do more than just stare at her." Natsu looked to the side and was met with Jellal.

"Hey, Jellal." Natsu said.

"What are you doing just standing here?" Jellal said. "You obviously want to go and talk to Lucy. Just go and talk to her."

"You don't think I tried that?" Natsu said. "She's been acting like I don't even exist and I can't blame her. I bailed on the concert and it was with her favorite performer. Erza had it all set up and I'm the one who ruined all of it."

"I hate to say you're right, but I was there." Jellal said. "Natsu, I don't think Lucy is the type to hold a grudge. You got through to her before. Besides, relationships are usually complex and complicated. You saw how things were with Mirajane and Laxus."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better? They did call it quits." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but those two are upset about the whole thing." Jellal said.

"I don't follow." Natsu said.

"What I mean is that their relationship might have had its ups and downs and they did try to work them out." Jellal said. "The reason they're so upset about the breakup is because neither one of them wanted it and neither of them could work pass their problems."

"Yahoo!" Both of them looked to the side and saw Laxus with his friends and he appeared ot be having the time of his life.

"He sure looks upset." Natsu said.

"My point is that if you want to make things work with Lucy, don't ignore the problem." Jellal said. "You have to try and fix it if you're serious about Lucy and want to be with her." Natsu thought about what Jellal said and he could see he was right. If he wants a chance with Lucy like he wants, he needs to fix the problems, not do nothing.

"Thanks, Jellal. I have to keep trying." Natsu said and he went over with Jellal liking the new attitude. Natsu was a little nervous, but he went for it. "Hey, Lucy." Lucy turned to him, but she was not happy.

"Do I know you?" Lucy said and just turned away from him.

"Come on. Pretending you don't even know me? That is cold." Natsu said.

"I'm not sure I do know you." Lucy said.

"Come on. Look, I know it didn't look good at the concert and I'm sorry about that." Natsu said.

"It's not just that, Natsu. It's all the times. I'm getting sick of you disappearing." Lucy said. "There's an old saying. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me….for actually falling for it."

"Lucy, I'm sorry." Natsu said. "You forgave me before. You said you wouldn't hold a mistake over me like this or something like that."

"One mistake, no." Lucy said. "However, it's now more than once. Do you have an explanation for any of it or at least last night?"

"Well…no." Natsu said since he can't tell her that he's Salamander.

"Then I think we're done here." Lucy said as she turned away from him.

"Come on, Lucy." Natsu said.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really suppose to talk to people I don't know." Lucy said and walked away from him. Natsu had no idea how he was going to fix this. Lucy walked over to a snack stand, but she really wasn't all that hungry.

"I see Natsu didn't fix the problem." Lucy turned around and saw Jellal standing there.

"Hey, Jellal." Lucy said.

"I see you're still not ready to forgive Natsu. I was the one that encouraged him to talk to you just now." Jellal said.

"I thought I understood enough to show he was a good guy. Obviously I was wrong." Lucy said. "I'm not really sure what game Natsu is playing, if it's hard to get or whatever it is, I don't really want to play anymore."

"Lucy, everyone makes mistakes. I've known Natsu for a while since he's important to Erza." Jellal said. "I know that he isn't the kind of guy you think he is."

"I don't care, Jellal." Lucy said as she turned from him too, but Jellal wasn't really buying it. Since he is training to be a cop like his father, he needs to keep an eye out for suspicious behavior. Just then, the party was interrupted by some sort of strange sound and it sounded like there was a few crashes.

"What was that?" Jellal questioned as he and a lot of other people went to check it out. Everyone looked at the streets and saw a large crystal with some of the cars crashed. Natsu moved to the front of the crowd and saw what happened.

"I don't like the look of this." Natsu said. Everyone was curious as to what was going on. Lucy was in the back and was trying to figure this out herself, but she heard a strange sound and she thought she heard Jellal.

"Jellal?" Lucy turned to him, but she saw he was gone and she could see someone was taking him away. Lucy acted fast and ran to who it was. She rounded a corner and saw Jellal being taken by Winter General. "Hey!" Winter General turned to her and she was able to recognize him. "I remember you. You tried to freeze me back at the fair."

"Yes. I remember." Winter General said. Lucy reached for her phone, but Winter General used his powers and froze her as well. "Perhaps two of you will more than guarantee my plan's success."

"Hey, Jellal!" Natsu called out as he looked for him. "I think we might need to call your old man. Something isn't right here." He called for Jellal, but he didn't see him anywhere. "Where did he go?" Natsu looked around, but he soon spotted something strange on a nearby wall. Natsu went to check it out and saw it was ice. "Ice? Is that what that was back there?" He heard a motor running and looked ahead to see Winter General driving off in a truck and he saw Jellal and Lucy in the back. "Winter General! Of course." Natsu knew what he needed to do now.

…..

Winter General

Winter General took Jellal and Lucy and was on his way back to his new base so he could put his plan in action. Winter General was on his way, but spotted something from his mirrors. He could see Salamander chasing after him.

"Salamander? How does he do that? How does he know what's going on?" Winter General questioned. Natsu was moving as fast as he could to catch the truck.

"I don't know what you're planning, Winter General, but you're not taking my friends." Natsu said.

"You're not going to get in the way this time." Winter General said as he held his hand out the window and used his powers to freeze the area. Spikes of ice began to form and tried to impale Natsu and causing traffic havoc, but Natsu was doing his best to avoid them. Spikes continued to form around him and Winter General soon lost sight of him. "Hopefully that got rid of him." Winter General pulled up to a building and stopped at the entrance for his truck. He reached over and input a code in a panel. It caused the ceiling to open up with a platform dropping down. Winter General drove over it and was lifted through. Winter General thought he lost Salamander, but he was wrong as Natsu dropped into the entrance way.

"Nice try, Frosty. You're not getting away from me." Natsu said. He jumped on the ceiling and started to smash his way through the ceiling.

…

Police Department

Siegrain was in the middle of work in his office. He had to stop when he heard his phone go off and saw it was Jellal wanting to video chat. Seeing it was from his son, he answered.

"Hey, Jellal. Bragging about the party?" Siegrain said.

"I'm afraid the party's over." Siegrain knew that wasn't his son's voice. When he took a look at the screen, he saw it was Winter General.

"Invel Yura?! What is this? Caller ID said that my son was calling." Siegrain said.

"Of course because I'm using his phone." Winter General said. "I highly suggest you watch your tone, Captain Fernandez. Do as I say and we won't have any problems.

…

Winter General's Base

"What is this? What are you even doing with my son's phone?" Siegrain said.

"We'll get to that in a moment." Winter General said. "I have a favor I need from you. I need you to give me access to the omni-access code."

"The what? I don't even know what that is." Siegrain said. "Even if I did, why would I even give it to you?"

"I'm glad you asked." Winter General said. He turned the phone to show Jellal and Lucy in a cage. "You will unless you don't care what happens to your son and this young lady."

"Jellal! Jellal! Wake up!" Siegrain called out and his voice was reaching the two of them.

"Dad?" Jellal questioned.

"What's going on?" Lucy said, but they were both shocked to see Winter General.

"I think you get the picture." Winter General said as he made the pillar disappear. "No harm will come to them unless you give me that code. What it is, is that it's a code that will allow me to have access to any system in the world. Banks, hospitals, you get the picture. It is a secure code, but it shouldn't be a problem for someone in your position to really acquire."

"You scum. You won't get away with this." Siegrain said.

"I guess that all depends on you." Winter General said. Siegrain didn't want to hand something so vital to him, but he can't risk his son and Lucy's safety.

"What do you need me to do?" Siegrain said.

"I'll guide you through." Winter General said. Siegrain was at Winter General's mercy. "Enter the file that is labeled TR76-28B and input your security number. It should recognize you through that and give you access." As he guided Siegrain through the process, Natsu was able to make it inside and saw Jellal and Lucy in a cage. Natsu moved carefully so he wouldn't be seen as crawled to the cage. Natsu showed himself to Jellal and Lucy and told them to be quiet.

"Are you two okay?" Natsu asked.

"I think so." Lucy said.

"What's going on? Why did Winter General kidnap you?" Natsu said.

"He's using us as leverage over my father. He's blackmailing him to give him an access code to his supercomputer." Jellal said. "If he gets it, he'll have control over all data like in banks and hospitals."

"Not if I can help it. Let's get you two out of here first." Natsu said as he used advance strength and was able to pry the bars apart for them to slip out of. They thought they were in the clear, but a blast of wind came around and hit Natsu.

"Sir, I'll have to call you back." Winter General said. "Just get that code ready." He didn't hear any protest as he stood to fight. "I should have known that wouldn't be enough to finish you."

"You're not getting that code. Not while I'm around." Natsu said.

"No problem." Winter General said as he crossed his arms and was ready to fight.

"Go." Natsu told the other two and they tried to make a run for it. Winter General released a blast of cold air, but Natsu jumped over his attack and tried to attack from above, but Winter General released another blast and knocked Salamander down. Winter General froze the floor and made it harder for Natsu to stand.

"Having trouble, are we?" Winter General said.

"No. Just need to find my footing." Natsu said. Winter General looked over to the doorway and saw Jellal was trying to force the door open and was succeeding as he was able to make it.

"Come on, Lucy." Jellal said.

"No you don't." Winter General said as he was about to attack, but Natsu wasn't going to let that happen as he moved as best as he could from the ice. Winter General released another blast and Lucy was about to get hit from it, but Natsu intercepted the attack and tried his best to resist the cold.

"Go!" Natsu shouted. Lucy hated to leave him behind, but she did what he asked and left the lab. Natsu could barely handle the cold, but he shook the ice off and was still able to fight.

"So you want more? So be it." Winter General said as he released a series of cold attacks, but Natsu kept jumping around and used his powers to avoid his attacks. Natsu landed on a generator and that's when Winter General stopped his onslaught. "Get off of that?"

"Hmm. I don't know much about computers, but I assume this is the hard-drive-thingy to your computer. So you don't want it wrecked?" Natsu said and that's what he did as he tried his best to smash it up.

"I said get off!" Winter General shouted as he released a powerful blast of coldness and thought he hit Salamander, but he didn't see a sign of him in the ice. "Where did he go?"

"Zappidy zap, zap." Natsu came from behind with a cord he pulled out and electrocuted Winter General with it. He gave him one good punch and that was all she wrote.

…..

Lucy's House

Thanks to Salamander and Jellal, Lucy was able to get home safely. When everything was taken care of, Natsu went to pay a visit. He knocked on the door, but it was Lucy's Aunt Anna who answered.

"Natsu, hello." Anna said.

"Hello Miss Heartfilia. I was hoping I could see Lucy and make sure she's okay." Natsu said.

"She's fine, but I don't think she really wants to see you, Natsu. I'm sorry." Anna said.

"I figured. I thought I at least give it a chance." Natsu said and walked away. He was on his way back home, but he looked up to Lucy's window. Lucy was there and stared back, but she closed the curtains. Natsu might have stopped Winter General from gaining access to that code, but he's been denied.

…

Hades

As for Hades, he's been hard at work himself. At long last for him, his machine has been rebuilt and it was bigger and better than ever.

"Yes. It's almost complete." Hades said. "Only one part remains and my dream will be realized. I'll also have revenge on Salamander." Hades machine is near completion and it could destroy the whole city. Salamander may have beaten some of his enemies, but Hades could be a real challenge.


	20. Hades' Challenge

Gray's obsession with Salamander showed no sign of stopping. He had articles and pictures of him all over his room. He wanted to know who he was so he can take his revenge, but it's like a dead end case. He's not getting anywhere.

"Where are you?" Gray said.

"Gray!" His mother, Mika, called out. "I'm heading to work at the hospital. I'm pulling the night shift for the next few days. You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mom. Go or you'll be late for work." Gray said and Mika went on ahead to work. Gray's trying to make it so his mother has nothing to worry about. She's already got enough problems. Gray went down to the kitchen and grabbed himself a soda that he was chugging down. He stopped when he thought he heard something. "Mom? Are you still hear?" He looked around to see what caused that sound, but someone grabbed him by his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Hello, Gray Fullbuster. I don't believe we met." Gray could see clearly as he saw who held him down and pressing against his neck.

"You're that new villain. Hades…" Gray said.

"I came because I want the dark matter." Hades said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gray said as he tried to get free.

"Don't play with me." Hades said. "Irene Belserion claimed that she gave a sample of dark matter to your father. I want to know where it is."

"I don't know." Gray said.

"I might want to rethink if I were you." Hades said as he held his fingers to Gray's head and was ready to shoot. "I could search for it, but it be easier for you to tell me where it is."

"Wait. What if we made a deal?" Gray said.

"What could I have that you want?" Hades questioned.

"Salamander…" Gray said. That caught Hades attention. He released Gray and dropped him to the floor as Gray tried to catch his breath.

"Go on." Hades said.

"I'm guessing you hate Salamander as much as I do." Gray said. "I don't know anything about this dark matter my father had or where it is, but I'll try to find it. All I ask is that you bring Salamander to me….alive."

"How do I find him?" Hades questioned.

"My friend: Natsu Dragneel." Gray said.

"Dragneel?" Hades questioned. He remembered Natsu, but he doesn't know what he has to do with this.

"He's the only person that takes photos of Salamander for Weekly Source. He must know where to find him." Gray said.

"We have a deal. Better get to searching" Hades said as it seemed easy enough to him. Hades let himself out as he went to find Natsu.

"Don't hurt Natsu." Gray said. Gray has no idea what he's done.

…

The Next Day

A brand new day came for Natsu, but it's not starting out well. Natsu looked out the window of his house to watch Lucy's house. He watched Lucy step outside and she was already on her way.

"Lucy still not talking to you?" Zeref questioned as he helped himself to some coffee.

"No." Natsu said. "Why do girls carry grudges? Why can't they let things roll off their backs?"

"Natsu, I was considered the smartest student of my class when I went to high school." Zeref said. "There are some things about girls that even I don't know." Natsu has been trying to think of what to do about Lucy, but he is really coming up with one conclusion so she won't be mad and can understand.

"I think maybe I should tell Lucy I'm Salamander." Natsu said and when he did, Zeref almost choked on his coffee.

"Aww…" Zeref groaned. "I almost burned my throat. Natsu, I'm not sure that's really a good idea."

"Well, why not?" Natsu said. "Lucy is smart, kind, beautiful, and so much more. You said so yourself that she might be into me. I want to have a chance with her, but Salamander keeps coming between all that."

"Natsu, you really need to think about this." Zeref said. "Telling Lucy the truth is a big risk. I was able to figure out you're Salamander so you had to tell me. Still, it was a big chance. It will get bigger if you tell Lucy. I think it's a chance not worth taking."

"Well, why not?" Natsu said. "It's not fair. I know I might be doing the right thing, but it's not fair."

"I know, Natsu, but think about Lucy. Not just what you want." Zeref said. "If your enemies find out who you are under that mask and they know about Lucy, they'll use her to hurt you. Besides, the more people you tell, the more likely your secret will get out. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I just think you really need to think this through and figure out what's more important. What you want or what's best for Lucy."

"I hate it when you get all logical on me." Natsu said.

….

Lucy

Lucy headed into the city and she met up with Erza at a restaurant.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me, Erza." Lucy said. "I need a break some of the guys and just hang out with a girl."

"No problem." Erza said. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you myself. I've noticed that you're still holding a grudge against Natsu." That was something Lucy hoped she wouldn't bring up. "I want to be clear that I'm not taking sides. Natsu is my friend and so are you. I'm just trying to get the two of you to get along again."

"You should be talking to Natsu about this." Lucy said. "He's the one who blew me off….twice. I thought he was a nice guy, but I was clearly wrong."

"I'll admit that I don't understand why he did that myself." Erza said. "Natsu has been acting strange and I don't know what's coming over him. He was never like this when we were kids. However, I know he wouldn't do this without there being some sort of reason. Maybe he got called into work. You know how he is with that."

"Erza, I met a few guys like this. They pretend to be nice when they're really just jerks." Lucy said.

"That's not Natsu." Erza said. "I just think you're being a little too hard on him. Then again, maybe you're acting the appropriate amount since you're so interested in him."

"What?!" Lucy said. "You think I'm interested in Natsu Dragneel? That has got to be the craziest thing I have ever heard."

"I don't think so." Erza said with a smug look on her face. "You told me yourself that you think Natsu is the most interesting person you met. That he's a mystery that you would like to solve. You even said all that to Natsu himself."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything." Lucy said as she was getting embarrassed. "I don't like him the way you think I like him. Especially after seeing how he really is."

"He's not really like that, Lucy." Erza said. "You remember how we all first met, during the dance? Natsu had to leave early, but he did come back."

"I gave him the benefit of the doubt. I didn't really know him all that well." Lucy said. "Natsu keeps pulling stunts like that and I'm getting sick of it. Especially when it seemed like he actually wanted to date me. I'm just about done with all of it. I forgave him before, but no more."

"So you really into him." Erza said as she still acted smug.

"What makes you think that?" Lucy said.

"If you didn't like Natsu so much, you wouldn't let it bother you for as long as it has." Erza said. "Maybe a day or so and you would get over it. However, since you haven't let it go yet, it's telling me otherwise. You also seem to be getting very defensive. I think you should talk to Natsu again."

"What are you? A detective? Why should I talk to him?" Lucy said.

To get some closure between the two of you. Maybe you can find out how he really feels about you." Erza said.

"You're acting a little loony, Erza." Lucy said. "I'm not interested in Natsu like that. Why would I after all that he's done?"

"I think you should ask yourself the bigger question: Why are you letting it bother you so much?" Erza said. That's where she had Lucy. Why is Lucy letting this bother her so much? Unless somewhere inside she does like Natsu.

…

A Café

Lucy went over to a café a few hours later. She sat by the window as she was waiting for someone to show up.

"Hey!" Lucy turned and saw Natus arrived.

"Hey. Surprised?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he sat next to her. "I thought you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Yeah…" Lucy said. "Don't get the wrong idea. This doesn't mean I completely forgive you. I'm just trying to get a better understanding of what's going on."

"A better understanding?" Natsu questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I want to know why you keep disappearing. Why you act the way you do." Lucy said. "You disappear and run off without so much as a word or warning. I want to understand why you do that."

"It's…. It's complicated." Natsu said as he wasn't sure how else to say it. "My job as a photographer for Weekly Source keeps me busy. If there's a chance that Salamander is going to show up, they need me to handle that part."

"You see, that's the part I'm not really buying." Lucy said. "If it was all just work, you would have given some sort of alert and I find it strange how you're the only person in the whole city that is able to get a picture of Salamander."

"I guess I'm just that good." Natsu said, but Lucy wasn't really believing any of it.

"Natsu, if you expect me to forgive you, if you expect us to still be friends, you've got to be honest with me." Lucy said. Natsu wants to, but he isn't so sure.

"I would like to Lucy, but it's more complicated than it might seem." Natsu said. "There is something I would like to tell you. Not just you. I would also like to tell Erza and Gray, but I'm not sure if I can. The only person who really knows is my brother and that's only because he was able to figure it out."

"So what you're saying is that you have some sort of big secret that not even your closest friends." Lucy deduced.

"Basically." Natsu said. "At first, I didn't think it would be much of a problem. At first I thought it would be fun, but I wasn't aware of the danger and responsibility that came with it. That is until "certain people" started to get involved?"

"Wait just a minute. Danger? Responsibility? Others getting involved?" Lucy said as she wasn't really liking this. "Natsu, what are you talking about? Are you saying you're involved in something dangerous?"

"In a way." Natsu said.

"Natsu, I think maybe you should go to the police or something." Lucy said as she was starting to get a little freaked about what Natsu was saying, but Natsu could see she was getting the wrong idea.

"Whoa! Lucy, it's not what you think. It's something that's good for the whole city, but it holds a lot of responsibility." Natsu said.

"Is it? What is it exactly?" Lucy questioned.

"I….." Natsu wasn't still unsure if he should just say that he's Salamander, but Zeref's words got to him and he knew he was taking a great risk in doing so. "I can't really say. It is a real burden, but there are responsibilities that I can't just ignore." Lucy could tell that whatever it is Natsu is talking about, it does bother him sometimes and she wants to help him through it.

"Natsu, it's okay." Lucy said as she reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Just be honest with me. Just tell me what it is." Natsu thought he could do it right then and there. Maybe if he just tells Lucy the truth, everything would be that much easier.

"I…." Natsu was going to do it. He was going to tell Lucy the truth, but something stopped him….and it wasn't his conscious. He heard a strange sound coming from outside and saw trouble. "Watch out!" He grabbed Lucy and moved her out of the way as a car smashed right through the window. Both of them barely avoided it with everyone going in a panic. Natsu and Lucy got back up and didn't like the look of this.

"What's happening?" Lucy questioned.

"Stay behind me." Natsu said as he could see trouble coming. People ran in fear as Hades himself climbed through the smashed window.

"Natsu Dragneel….and a little girlfriend." Hades said.

"What do you want?" Natsu said. Hades released one of his grapples and grabbed Natsu with it with him being pulled towards his clutches.

"I have a message I want you to give to Salamander." Hades said. "Tell him to meet me by the monorail tracks over the intersection of Rosewood and Harper. That is if you want to see your little friend alive again."

"You better not hurt her or I'll…." "You'll what?" Hades interrupted as he didn't Natsu was capable of anything. He tossed Natsu against the wall and turned his attention to Lucy. Lucy screamed as Hades grappled her as well and pulled her in. Hades took her under his arm and carried her away. He used his grappling hook and disappeared in the rooftops. Natsu got up and he was going to take Hades' challenge. He's gone too far this time.


	21. Battle on the Train

Hades has gone and done it now in Natsu's opinions. Hades has kidnapped Lucy and is calling Salamander out. Salmander has to meet with Hades for a showdown or else Lucy could be toast.

"Hang on, Lucy. I'll save you." Natsu said as he jumped from one building to the next. He was moving as fast as he could to the destination and save her. Natsu found the intersection under the monorail like Hades said. Natsu landed on a nearby building and looked around for them. "Okay, Hades. I'm here. Where is she?"

"She's safe…for the moment." Hades said as he showed himself on a higher building.

"What did you do with her?" Natsu said.

"Why don't you come and get her?" Hades dared and Natsu took that dare. Natsu leaped right at him, but Hades easily deflected him and knocked him back. Hades jumped off the building and handed to the tracks. The timing was perfect as Hades landed right on the passing train. Everyone on the train heard the thud and wondered what was going on.

"You're not going anywhere." Natsu said as he refused to let Hades escape this time. Natsu moved as fast as he could to catch the train. Hades saw him following and was ready for him.

"This is going to be enjoyable." Hades said as he held out his fingers and shot energy bullets at him, but Natsu kept jumping around and avoided all his shots. Natsu landed on the end of the train.

"This is your last chance, Dr. Precht." Natsu said.

"Dr. Precht died. I'm Hades now." Hades kept shooting at him, but Natsu moved around on the train and moved closer to him. Natsu was able to get close enough to him and tried to throw a punch, but Hades was able to catch it. "Not bad." Hades drove his leg against Natsu and kicked him back. Natsu rolled against the train, but he was able to stay on it.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to shake me." Natsu said and leaped at Hades again. Both of them kept trying to attack each other, but it seemed like an even match. Natsu was able to grab both of his arms and held them down. "Lucy has nothing to do with any of this. Leave her out of it."

"I don't think so." Hades said and bashed his head against him. Hades got his grappling hooks around him and tossed Natsu out to the front. Natsu landed on the tracks and the train was coming at him, but Natsu was faster. Natsu jumped back towards the train and tackled Hades. Both of them rolled against the train, but they were able to grab on and still hold on.

"You might be old, but I'm not going to regret this." Natsu said. He kept trying to strike Hades, but Hades was able to block each of his attacks. Hades grabbed Natsu's arm and hit him right in the gut and against the face to knock him down. Hades came at him, but Natsu kicked him right back. Natsu tackled him and they were about to go over the edge of the train, but Natsu was able to stick to the side and Hades used his grapple hook to hang in there with his feet pressed against the side.

"Hanging in there?" Hades taunted. Natsu went at him as he kept trying to beat him down. As they passed by another station, people moved out of the way as they saw what was going on. Natsu kept beating Hades around, but Hades grabbed him by the neck. Hades smashed Natsu against the glass a couple times and smashed Natsu into the train.

"Nice try." Natsu said. Natsu moved to the other end of the cart and smashed through the window again. Natsu went at him, but Hades knocked him back and pulled himself up the train. Natsu went after him, but he saw he was gone. "Where did he go?" Natsu carefully searched around the train, but he didn't see him. Natsu moved to the side of the train and that's when Hades made his move. Hades appeared on the other side and shot his grapple hook right through. It hit Natsu and knocked him right off the train. Natsu slammed against the streets below, but Natsu wasn't giving up yet.

"You missed your train, Salamander!" Hades shouted.

"That does it." Natsu said as he raced through the streets and started climbing buildings as fast as he could to catch the train again.

"That's it. Get all worked up until you push yourself to exhaustion." Hades said as it seemed everything was going just as he planned. Natsu climbed over some buildings and took one big jump for him to land on the train again. Natsu charged right at Hades. Natsu tried to tackle him, but Hades grabbed him and slammed him against the train. Hades was about to stomp down on him, but Natsu kicked his legs up and kicked Hades back.

"Sheesh." Natsu said. "I thought fighting an old guy would be easy, but this guy is tougher than he looks." Hades grabbed Natsu by the leg and slammed him against the side of the train a few times like a hammer. Hades pulled him back up and pounded him hard as he rolled against the train, but Natsu was able to hold on.

"Ready to give up yet?" Hades said.

"Not even close." Natsu said. Hades shot both of his hooks, but Natsu ducked down and avoided both of them. Natsu grabbed both of the chains and pulled Hades closer to him. When Hades was close enough, Natsu drove his knee into his gut and banged his head against Hades. Natsu gave Hades a tough right hook to the face with him being pushed back. "I'm not going to ask again, Hades. Where is Lucy? What have you done with her?" Hades didn't answer. All he did was hit back and pushed Natsu back.

"You have bigger things to worry about." Hades said as he held out his fingers and started to shoot at Natsu. The attacks were painful and the force from each bullet was pushing Natsu back. Natsu was knocked off his feet and rolled against the train until he reached the end and had to grab on to keep him from falling off.

"Doesn't this old dog know any new tricks?" Natsu moaned.

"Time for the final part." Hades said as he stopped firing and he raced to the front of the train. Hades smashed his way through the window and kicked the train conductor out of the way. Hades thrusted the accelerator forward and pulled it right out of the system and it was all going out of control. "No more stops I'm afraid." Hades climbed his way up back to the top and saw Salamander running up to him. Hades tossed the piece at Natsu and it hit against him before falling off the train.

"What did you do now?" Natsu said.

"You have a train to catch." Hades said as he shot a grapple hook again and pulled himself off the train. Natsu knew this couldn't be good and he could tell there was a difference in speed and it kept going faster.

"This thing is starting to get out of control." Natsu said as he hurried to the front and saw the conductor at work. The conductor was doing his best to get control over the train, but nothing was working. "Hey! What's going on?"

"I can't stop it! Nothing is responding!" The conductor said. "At this speed, it won't be long until we reach the end of the tracks."

"Oh man." Natsu said as he hurried over to the other end of the train. "I've got to stop the train or everyone is going to be killed. This is going hurt." Natsu hurried to the back of the train. He could only think of one way to stop it. Natsu climbed against the back and placed his hands on the bottom. "Here goes!" Natsu jumped off and placed his legs against the tracks. He actually tried to stop the train with his own strength. A normal person wouldn't, but Natsu just might with some enhance strength. Even with Natsu's powers, it was taking everything he had to stop the train. Natsu's legs dragged and smashed against the tracks and was causing damage to them, but he kept holding on. Natsu kept trying to pull the train back with all his strength, but he's never pulled on anything so heavy. "Come on! Come on!" Natsu tried to stay as strong as he could. Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs and it was all working. The train was starting to slow down with end drawing closer. Natsu held on as tight as he could and was exerting all his strength. The train was about to crash at the end of the tracks. However, Natsu was able to slow the train down enough as the train pressed against the end and prevented anyone from getting hurt or worse as the train came to a complete stop. "I…..did it." Natsu was quite pleased with himself, but he used up all his strength in the fight with Hades and stopping the train. His whole body felt like it was going numb as he fell on his back and passed out.

"We're safe." The passengers climbed out of the train when it came to a stop and were glad they all made it out of there.

"It's Salamander!" All of them went to check on Salamander.

"Is he alive?"

"I'm not sure." All of them were about to see, but Hades dropped down and prevented anyone from going near him.

"He's mine. I have business to attend to." Hades said and took Salamander in his clutches. Natsu might have saved everyone on the train, but it doesn't look like anyone can save himself.

…

Gray

It was the middle of the night and Gray was on his own in his home. He was waiting for when Hades would comeback with Salamander and he had to keep his end of the bargain. Gray looked over everything his father use to own to find this dark matter.

"Excuse me, young man." Gray turned around and saw Hades and had had Salamander tied in chains. "Here he is. He's unconscious, but he is alive."

"You did it! You actually did it!" Gray said as he couldn't believe someone has actually brought down Salamander. Gray reached over for him, but Hades pulled him away.

"Did you keep your end of the bargain? Did you find the dark matter?" Hades questioned.

"I did." Gray said. "I looked through a bunch of old papers my father had and I think I found it. It's in a safe behind the portrait." Gray pointed to a portrait of his family on the wall. Hades placed Salamander on the chair and walked over to the portrait. Hades moved it out of the way and spotted the safe behind it. Hades shot at the safe and it opened up and there it was. The container with the only sample of dark matter Hades could get his hands on. With it, all that he's worked on will be revived. He took it and was quite pleased.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Hades said as he walked away with the dark matter and left Gray with Salamander. This was the moment he has been waiting for. The moment where he can take his revenge for his dead father. Gray walked over to a drawer and pulled out a knife and made his way to him.

"Before I kill you, I want to know who's behind the mask." Gray said as Salamander was beginning to regain his consciousness. "I want to see the face of the man that killed my father." He pulled the mask off and was ready to kill him, but he stopped when he saw it was Natsu's face under there. "Natsu?!"

"Gray?" Natsu said. Gray couldn't believe it. Gray now believes that his closest friend killed his father. Gray dropped the knife and didn't know what to think anymore.

"Natsu…. How can you be Salamander? Salamander killed my dad." Gray said. Natsu sat up and broke free from the chains with him looking around.

"Gray, what am I even doing here? Where's Hades?" Natsu said. He didn't understand why he was with Gray when he was just fighting Hades. It soon came to him, but he didn't want to believe it. "Gray, were you working with him?"

"He...wanted this dark matter my father had." Gray said through his disbelief.

"Dark matter?" Natsu questioned and he soon realized what Hades is doing. "He's rebuilding his machine! He could destroy the city with it. Gray, if you know where he is, you have to tell me."

"Natsu…. You killed my dad!" Gray said like he wasn't even listening.

"We don't have time for this." Natsu said. "Gray, you need to tell me." Gray still wasn't responding. "Gray….he has Lucy."

"No…" Gray said under his breath as he snapped back to reality.

"I've got to save her. Do you know where he is or not?" Natsu said.

"I…. I heard rumors that Dr. Precht owned a warehouse down by Magnolia Lake just outside the city." Gray said. "She might be there."

"We'll talk about this later, Gray. I promise." Natsu said as he grabbed his mask and hurried out. Natsu wished Gray wouldn't find out about him like this, but that doesn't matter right now. He needs to save Lucy and since Hades rebuilt his machine, there isn't much time for him to lose.


	22. Falling in Darkness

Hades has almost completely rebuilt his machine. It was out just where Gray said there was. There was a warehouse on the edge of Magnolia Lake. Now that Hades has the dark matter from Gray, it won't be long until it's fully operational.

"Hey!" Lucy called out with her chained to beam. "Hey!" She called out and was able to get his attention. "You got what you needed for your little science project. Now let me go."

"If I do, you might go to the police. Then again, there isn't anything anyone can do to stop me now that Salamander is dead." Hades said.

"He's not dead. I don't believe you." Lucy said.

"What you believe really makes no difference." Hades said. "At last, my dream will be realized and no one will stop me this time." He placed the container on the center and it started running. Hades' machine was more powerful than before. The dark matter came out of the container and it was working just like last time. What Hades didn't know was that he had a bigger audience. Natsu was able to sneak into the warehouse and saw what he was doing. Natsu looked around and spotted Lucy. Getting her out of there comes first and he headed over to her.

"Hey." Natsu said and got her attention. She was glad to see him and knew Hades was lying. "I'm going to get you out of here." Natsu reached for the chains and used his flames to burn them. Natsu was able melt the chain and Lucy was free. "Let's go. Be quiet." Lucy understood and they both tried to sneak out of the warehouse, but Natsu was caught off guard when one of Hades' grappling hooks hit him right in the face and knocked him down.

"I should have known the boy didn't have the spine to finish you off." Hades said. "A mistake I will soon correct." Lucy was concerned he was hurt, but she noticed on the floor that his mask was knocked off. Salamander got back up to face Hades and they both could see Natsu's face. None of them could believe it.

"Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Dragneel?!" Hades said. "I see. So you were against me from the very beginning. I didn't think the brother of one of my favorite students would cause me so much harm. No matter. This is where you die."

"No one else is going to die. This ends now!" Natsu said.

"You're right. It sure does." Hades said as the machine form the black hole. "My machine is operating and you won't stop it this time."

"Shut it down, Hades. You don't know what you're doing. It could hurt a lot of people." Natsu said.

"The only one who is going to get hurt is you." Hades said as he shot at Natsu, but Natsu jumped up and avoided them. Natsu came down at him and pounded Hades right across the face, but Hades got his grappling hook around him again and tossed across the room. Natsu hit the wall, but he quickly recovered as he made his way through the beams up top. Natsu jumped down from above and tackled Hades through the floor and landed in water.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out as she raced over. Lucy saw both of them emerged, but Natsu had a hold of Hades. He held Hades and pounded him multiple times with his spare arm. Lucy saw Natsu fighting, but she also noticed other thing. Small objects were being pulled into the black hole and she could feel the gravity changing around. Lucy could feel herself being pulled. She tried moving away, but the gravity field was getting stronger.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he saw what was happening. Natsu gave Hades one more good hit and got out of the water. Natsu climbed back up and was able to grab Lucy. He did his best and was able to get Lucy far enough away. "Run!"

"No one is going anywhere!" Hades said. He released both of his hooks and they grabbed Natsu with him being pulled towards him. Hades grabbed Natsu by the leg and held him like that. "It's time to die!" Natsu had to think quickly and found a cord that ran to the machine. He was able to grab a hold of it and used all his strength to pull it right out. Natsu used the cord and electrocuted Hades. Hades was blown back from the charge and Natsu was released.

"That should do it." Natsu said. He thought that would shut the machine down, but he was wrong. Sparks flew out of the machine and the black hole was acting different. A small white ball of light was in the center with energy swirling around it. "Now what?"

"Urgh…." Natsu turned towards Hades and knows he needs him to stop this thing. Natsu went over as he was snapping back to his senses.

"Dr. Precht, look at what's happening. Something's going on. We need to shut this thing down." Natsu said.

"No!" Hades said as he tried to get back up. "It is my dream. My life's work. I won't shut it down."

"Dr. Precht, we have to." Natsu said. "Zeref and Mavis admired you. They know you're a good person. They wouldn't want you to become this. So be the man they know you are."

"Silence!" Hades said as he grabbed Natsu by his neck.

"I know it's your dream." Natsu said. "I know it might seem unfair, but sometimes we have to do what's right. We have to think about others. We have to decide what's more important. Is it what we want or is what's best for others? Zeref taught me that." Those words reached the Dr. Precht that was inside Hades knowing they came from Zeref. Sometimes the teacher can learn from the student.

"You're right." Dr. Precht said with him emerging out of Hades. He released Natsu and Natsu could breathe again.

"Now what's happening?" Natsu questioned and Dr. Precht looked towards his machine and saw what was happening with the small ball of light expanding.

"It's condensing energy!" Precht said. "Once enough energy has gathered, it will implode and take out everything within a hundred miles."

"Think! How do we stop it?" Natsu said.

"It can't be stopped, unless…." Precht said and a plan was forming. "The water! If water enters the circuits of the machine and while it's gathering energy that should stop it." Natsu was about to go and stop it, but Precht grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I'll do it. Take the young lady and get out of here." Precht worked his way over to the machine and dived into the water. Dr. Precht knew what would happen to him if he drowns the machine, but it's the price he's willing to pay.

"Natsu, what's happening?!" Lucy said.

"No time. We're getting out of here." Natsu said as he ran to her. Lucy looked down and spotted Natsu's mask. Knowing how important it is, she grabbed it as Natsu lifted her up and made their way out. As for Precht, he launched both his grappling hooks around the support beams and tried to pull them for the machine to fall right on top of him.

"I will not die a monster." Precht said as he pulled with all his strength and the beams started to break. The structure of the warehouse couldn't handle much more of the strain and was starting to collapse. Natsu smashed through a window with Lucy and both of them were able to make it out and they both watched from the trees. Dr. Precht fell in to the dark depths of the lake with his machine and his warehouse with his dangerous dream dying with him.

"It's over." Natsu said. Natsu looked over to Lucy and she was still amazed about the whole thing with him being Salamander.

"Looks like I finally solved the mystery of Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said as it was all becoming clear to her.

"I wanted to tell you." Natsu said. "I couldn't because it was too big of a risk. If anyone knew, my enemies would use you to hurt me. Just like now, but Hades didn't even knew I was Salamander. Maybe….Maybe it's best that we just stay away from each other so you'll be safe."

"Natsu…." Lucy said as she couldn't believe he would want. They heard sirens and saw flashing lights going off.

"Sounds like your ride is here." Natsu said as he placed Lucy back on the ground with him taking his mask. Their hands slipped apart from each other as Natsu thinks it would be better this way.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked and saw her aunt heading her way and embraced her. Lucy hugged back, but she couldn't let what Natsu thinks happen.

…

Gray

Gray couldn't believe it. The person he thinks killed his father is one of his closest friends. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Natsu is Salamander?" Gray said as his mind was going a mile. "Maybe I should just sleep this off." Gray cleaned up his house and went up to his room and worry about it in the morning.

"Hello, Gray Fullbuster." Gray looked ahead and was met with Scarlet Despair laying on his bed.

"You!" Gray said as he knew about her.

"A pleasure to meet you." Scarlet Despair said as she grabbed a photo of his father. "You seem as handsome as your father."

"What do you want?" Gray asked. Scarlet Despair put the photo down and walked over to him.

"I'm here to make you an offer." Scarlet Despair said. "I heard how you obsess over Salamander and how you want him dead. You believe he killed your father."

"How do you know about all that?" Gray said.

"I have my ways." Scarlet Despair such as when she tried to steal the dark matter herself or from her own daughter. "I'm here to give you power. Power like Salamander so you destroy him."

"No…" Gray said.

"No?" Scarlet Despair said and held his staff at him. "You might want to rethink that. It's what you want, isn't it? You want to make him hurt like how he made you hurt. I am giving you chance for you to have your revenge. If you don't do this, your father will never be avenge and he might never find peace. You know this is what you want." Dr. Precht wasn't the only one falling into darkness. Gray is starting to as well.

…

Natsu

Natsu was at home and just stared out the window in his room. Precht wasn't the only one who sacrificed something. Now he might never be with Lucy to protect her. Does that mean the same thing for any girl he meets?

"Natsu, you have company." Zeref called out. Natsu turned to the door and saw Lucy.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Natsu said.

"It's pretty hard to stay away from each other when you really live right next door." Lucy said. "Natsu, I know what you might think, but don't I get a say as to who I should be with. You're not my father after all."

"I know, but now you know who I am. Your life will be placed in constant danger." Natsu said. "I'm not going to let you take that chance."

"Natsu, that's my choice." Lucy said. "Besides, how can you enemies use me to hurt you if they don't know you're Salamander? Yes, Hades did that, but it all still worked out in the end." She said as she caressed his face. "You don't have to give up as much as you think. I know the risks, but sometimes in life you have to take them. You don't need to be a hero to face risks like you do. So what do you say to that?" That's what Natsu likes to hear, but there's still something he needs to know.

"Just tell me something first, Lucy." Natsu said. "Exactly what is that you want from me?"

"Natsu, you're one of the greatest guys I know." Lucy said. "I'm willing to take my chances because I can't really imagine life without you. Now that I know you're little secret, I know it will be frustrating, but at least I know what's going on with you. I think being near you is a chance worth taking. What I want is being able to stay in your life if you stay in mine no matter what. I know I was mad and acted like I didn't want anything to do with you anymore, but that was only because of all the secrets. Now there isn't one between us anymore." Something like that is just what Natsu wanted to hear. "Well? Say something, Natsu."

"I don't need to." Natsu said and went in and kissed her. Lucy was surprised, but she went into it. There might be risks involved, but perhaps it's better to take the chance if it means a long time of happiness. Lucy might know Salamander is Natsu now, but they both agreed that it's better to be together than not at all. Neither one of them are willing to take the option of not being together. Now Salamander was one more that he knows will be by his side.

Next time: Salamander: Black Dragon


End file.
